


Vivimos siempre juntos

by melib2



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Character Death, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melib2/pseuds/melib2
Summary: La historia de amor mas grande que ha existido... la de Alexander y Hefestion
Relationships: Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Hephaistion of Macedon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Vivimos siempre juntos

** **Vivimos siempre juntos y moriremos juntos.** **

****"Esta noche tuve un sueño extraño...** **

****Soñé con cosas que ya no existen."** **

****Amintor te tomo entre sus brazos por primera vez, en un día de verano...** **

****Tu pequeña y perfecta figura lo llenaba todo de mágica luz, de ahí que tus padres te dieran el nombre del que brilla, mi luz particular.** **

****Su amado hijo había por fin llegado a este mundo y suelo pensar mientras me admiro, en que te convertirías en el más importante, el incondicional, mi Hefestion... doy gracias a los Dioses por ello.** **

****Pero si he de soñar contigo entonces debe ser desde el principio.** **

****La primera vez que nos vimos también fue la primera ocasión en que te perdí, no éramos mayores de los 7 años, tu padre te trajo a Pella para ser presentado entre los nobles macedonios, llegaste de improviso por un jardín, tal vez escapando de lo aburrido de la corte, tus ojitos azules me miraron tan fijamente que quede prendado de ellos sin siquiera saber tu nombre, eras altivo y muy hermoso, pero sobre todo no parecías temerme, no tenias por que hacerlo, ante tu mirada solo era un niño igual que tu y como tal jugaste conmigo mientras me llenabas de preguntas y sonrisas, como quién comprende que se trataba de un pajarillo herido, con delicadeza me tocaste y me viste tal cual era, siempre supiste descifrarme mirando directo a mi alma aún a tan corta edad, pero tenías que desaparecer y llevarte toda esa brillante luz, no era el tiempo aún para nosotros, estaba seguro de que volvería a verte algún día, ya que por lo menos tenía la certeza de que eras un príncipe macedonio al igual que yo, ya que no hubiera habido forma de que entrarás al palacio si no fuera por ese motivo... eras una esperanza sembrada en mi herido corazón.** **

****Pasarían cinco largos años para reencontrarnos y saber cual era tu nombre, justo cuando creía olvidada tu mirada azul me tope de nuevo con esos ojos deslumbrantes, esta vez fue en Mieza, en la academia para soldados creada por mi padre, llegaste antes que yo y el hijo de Antipatro, Casandro, parecía haber tejido sus redes sobre ti pero eso no me detuvo.** **

****No tardaríamos en hacernos amigos a pesar de las miradas mordaces de los demás compañeros o de los celos de Casandro, he ahí la razón de por que nunca podremos ser amigos, ambos te deseamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, pero era imposible que nos pertenecieras a los dos, solo el mas fuerte podría tener esa dicha y todo paso como tenía que ser, esperaba impaciente el poder luchar contra ti esa era mi oportunidad de acercarme, a veces pienso que tu también buscabas lo mismo, ya que en ese primer encuentro forjamos nuestra amistad que mas tarde se sellaría con el más grande amor.** **

****Nuestro maestro Leonidas nos llamo a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, para mi estas nuevas sensaciones me hacían vulnerable pero aún con ellas quise enfrentarte, ya había derrotado a todos los demás compañeros y mi deseo de vencerte a ti también se iba acrecentando, lo recuerdo tan claro como si ahora mismo lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo...** **

****-Pasen a combatir por equipos, esta vez Casandro contra Ptolomeo, Alejandro contra Hefestion...** **

****Te paraste en frente de mi, inclinaste la cabeza y cuando me percate yacía en el suelo, atorado entre tus piernas, delgadas pero con extraordinaria fuerza.** **

****-eres mió Alejandro...** **

****Tus palabras resuenan aún en mi mente, eres el único que se atreve a vencerme y hay otra cosa, de verdad deseo ser tuyo y que tu seas mío, desde entonces lo sabía cada latido de mi corazón lo gritaba pero por mi juventud no lo comprendía.** **

****Leonidas hace la señal... su voz es clara debo tomar ventaja ahora o será demasiado tarde** **

****-No se necesita mucho para luchar, cuando se encuentren en el calor de la batalla frente a frente a alguna tribu bárbara del norte, el valor no lo encontraras en tu estomago Nearco... esta en el corazón del hombre, no necesitas comidas abundantes Ptolomeo, ni debes canturrear en el lecho por la mañana antes de tomar unas buenas alubias Casandro, después de una noche de marcha...Oh! Alejandro esfuérzate o quién te respetara como Rey... ¿crees que será tu padre?** **

****Leonidas tomó mi rostro con severidad y tú mientras tanto seguías haciéndome presa de tu fuerza y destreza** **

****-la primera regla de la guerra es hacer antes lo que le pides a tus hombres que hagan, ni más ni menos...** **

****Tu tomas ventaja una vez mas y creo que el combate ha sido decidido Leonidas te ha escogido a ti por sobre de mi.** **

****-¡¡bien eso es!! Levanta Hefestion buena pelea eso es lo que yo quiero...** **

****Te pones de pie triunfante pero no te jactas de ello eso me hace enfadar y abalanzarme sobre ti y en un momento de comportamiento infantil quiero atacarte de nuevo pero Leonidas me contiene y reprime.** **

****-hey hey ¡vamos! Luchaste bien pero perdiste...ahora quiero que se feliciten el uno al otro...adelante** **

****Me miraste con una mezcla de ternura y enfado que aún no logro descifrar completamente, como el que ama a su hijo y moriría antes de dejarlo caer en el error de sus actos, ahora creo que lo entiendo.** **

****-Hubieras preferido que te dejara ganar Alejandro** **

****No se si es pregunta o afirmación pero soy capaz de aprender de mis errores y ya que eres el primero en encararme de esta forma mi admiración por ti crece a pasos agigantados, es probable que tu seas el único ser digno de comprenderme... puedo confiar en ti** **

****-eso nunca, pero prometo que algún día te venceré Hefestion** **

****Leonidas nos mira complacido, un lazo nuevo e inagotable ha sido creado entre nosotros, justo lo que esperaba.** **

****-Ahora deben ir a asesarse que su maestro Aristóteles les espera ya** **

****Todos los chicos comenzaron a marcharse, la realidad es que el baño esta en un área común y si no se apresuran no llegaran a tiempo, tu también te diriges hacia allí pero te retengo un momento y digo lo primero que se me ocurre** **

****-te has ganado un baño a mi lado... ¿quieres acompañarme? Estaremos los dos solos y más cómodos que si...** **

****No me dejas terminar una sonrisa conciliatoria se pinta sobre tus labios** **

****-si es mi premio por haber ganado el poder tener el honor de bañarme junto a ti Alejandro, entonces deberé vencerte todos los días.** **

****Tu comentario me hace sonrojar y tu divina presencia me escandaliza tanto como la primera vez que te mire, te hago una seña y subimos a mis aposentos tan solo de pensar en verte desnudo y compartir momentos tan íntimos me hace temblar y sentirme de una forma que mi cuerpo desconoce, me emociona...me emociona demasiado.** **

****Entras antes que yo, examinas todo con sumo cuidado y no presentas el menor resentimiento al ver las comodidades de las que obviamente tú y los demás chicos carecen y por el contrario de verdad estás halagado...** **

****-¿¿donde esta el baño Alejandro??** **

****Volteas y me hayas cerrando la puerta** **

****-al fondo hay un pasadizo angosto adelántate...ahora voy** **

****-si no te incomoda prefiero esperarte** **

****Te sientas en la orilla de mi lecho y me miras, de una cajonera saco dos túnicas perfectamente blancas, una para ti y otra para mi, te me adelantas y las sujetas mientras termino de buscar unas sandalias** **

****-con esto es mas que suficiente Alejandro, ven, si no comenzamos ahora a darnos el baño nos retrasaremos** **

****En un gesto completamente natural tomas mis manos entre las tuyas y me llevas por el corredor, al final encontramos el baño listo, me miras y sonríes, dejas caer tu ropa en el suelo, me muestras tu desnudez por primera vez y yo no puedo hacer mas que seguirte, me sumerjo en el agua después que tu lo has hecho y me siento feliz y afortunado, eres de verdad el que siempre he esperado, todos tus movimientos es como si me lo gritaran, con cada gesto silenciosamente lo dices y ahora tomas un poco de jabón perfumado entre tus manos e inesperadamente comienzas a lavarme, yo quiero replicarte pero tu no me dejas...** **

****-no digas nada Alejandro si tu me dejas estar aquí junto a ti sin yo merecerlo por lo menos puedo hacer esto por ti a cambio, déjame ayudarte a lavar tu cuerpo** **

****-en ese caso (detengo tu mano sobre mi hombro y te respondo con la mirada) yo exijo no ser digno de esto tampoco y quiero tener el honor de hacer lo mismo contigo, tu eres el campeón este día...** **

****De nuevo tu sonrisa, eso significa que si, que por primera vez me siento en igualdad con alguien.** **

****-esta bien haremos así entonces... ( tallas mi espalda con una esponja y tus dedos juegan con mi cabello, buscas relajarme como si supieras mis pensamientos, quieres tranquilizar mis demonios internos con caricias) dime acerca de tu vida Alejandro...** **

****-¿de verdad quieres saber? La gente huye a ese tema, por que es...doloroso** **

****Me estremezco al poner en mi mente la imagen de mi madre y padre juntos...** **

****Tú lo comprendes y me das un ligero abrazo consolador.** **

****-lo siento mucho, no era mi intención atormentarte** **

****-no tienes que lamentar Hefestion, no es culpa de nadie y en el caso de haber alguien responsable solo serían ellos dos... por eso si no te molesta prefiero saber de ti, de tu vida.** **

****Te me despegas y siento como escapa tu calor** **

****-no hay mucho que decir, nací en una ciudad pequeña no muy lejos de aquí, por el trabajo de mi padre nos mudamos cerca de Atenas, ahí pase mi primera etapa en esta vida, entre poesías y cuentos que mi madre me leía...** **

****-¿como es ella, tu madre?? ( la curiosidad me mata, debe ser tan hermosa como tu lo eres, mientras terminas de tallar mi espalda ahora soy yo quien debe limpiarte y te preparo para hacerlo mientras respondes)** **

****-ella...sinónimo de dulzura y amabilidad, poseedora de gran belleza, mi padre tuvo suerte al encontrarla era una princesa después de todo.** **

****Te sonrojas, puedo notarlo** **

****-debe amarte mucho (me siento celoso, por un instante desearía ser tu y vivir de la forma en la que lo has hecho siendo tan amado)** **

****-me amaba mucho Alejandro... murió antes de que yo cumpliera los 10 años, fue por esa razón que mi padre y yo no llegamos a Pella antes, Filipo fue comprensivo al dejarnos quedar con mi madre mientras ella...** **

****Bajas tu mirada un momento y yo de verdad lamento haberte herido al hacerte recordar algo así** **

****-Hefestion yo no quería...** **

****Entre mis manos tomo tu rostro por primera vez en mi vida y te miro directo a los ojos, no pareces triste más bien estas conforme** **

****-yo también tuve mucha suerte Alejandro, no lamento nada, he llorado por ella lo suficiente.** **

****Quiero ser tan fuerte como tú lo eres, quiero ser así de digno...** **

****-si, ambos hemos tenido suerte, por ejemplo de estar aquí ahora mismo...** **

****Termino de tallarte y sales de la bañera, tomas un fino lino y la extiendes para mi, yo salgo y hago lo mismo por ti, ambos nos secamos el cuerpo mientras nos miramos el uno al otro por primera vez completamente.** **

****-prométeme que al igual que hoy no me dejaras caer nunca Hefestion, serás sincero, quiero que estés ahí para mi por siempre** **

****Sonríes orgulloso y pestañeas suavemente eso me gusta de ti, aunque en realidad creo que todo me gusta de ti...** **

****-te lo prometo Alejandro** **

****-a partir de hoy, yo seré tuyo y tu serás mío ¿no lo has dicho así mientras me vencías?** **

****-que así sea entonces mi príncipe de Macedonia, mi Alejandro** **

****Hice la cabeza de lado en señal de agrado pero tú te limitaste a reír y hacer mis mismos movimientos como un espejo, decías que era tierno... ¿debo acaso luchar contra ese mal habito que se ahora que te gusta tanto? ... pero no creo poder hacerlo.** **

****Ese día, en ese momento, en ese lugar, hicimos un pacto que aún hoy en mi lecho de muerte sigue intacto.** **

****Los meses pasaron rápidamente.** **

****Continuamos los estudios, era divertido aprender a tu lado, todos los días afianzábamos de un modo o de otro nuestros sentimientos, a ti te gustaba correr desnudo todas las mañanas, yo me hice de ese habito para acompañarte y a cambio tu al terminar de correr, me acompañas a darme baños helados en el río, creíamos que era la forma natural de purificar nuestros cuerpos y mentes, se acercaba la época en que ambos cumpliríamos los trece años y Leonidas nos anticipo lo que nuestros cuerpos podrían pedirnos, incluso como debíamos controlar a Priapo... ese día en particular estábamos asombrados y platicábamos del tema queriendo comernos al mundo...** **

****-¿tu acaso ya lo has sentido despertar?** **

****Me preguntas camino a la clase de Aristóteles, si bien sabía lo que era ese "despertar" aún no lo había vivido con toda su intensidad, otros como Ptolomeo se jactaron del suyo, es mas tenían pláticas impúdicas con los mayores, Clito y Filotas se sentían en especial orgullosos de esos progresos en nosotros y no paraban de hablar de mujeres o chicos hermosos que son los provocadores directos de esas reacciones...así como tu lo haces en mi.** **

****-¿Alejandro por que enmudeces de repente?? Si fui indiscreto yo... lo siento** **

****-no es eso (saco una sonrisita espontánea para cubrir el hecho de que tu me gustas y que si Priapo se apodera de mi, será seguramente por que pienso demasiado en ti) no me ha pasado es la verdad** **

****Tú bajas la vista y miras los verdes campos deteniéndote un momento para recapacitar** **

****-la verdad es que...creo que he despertado** **

****Me miras directo a los ojos y por un momento quisiera detener el tiempo para saber quién ha osado meterse entre tus pensamientos y hacerte sentir de esa forma, sigues caminando como si nada, te sigo y en mi corazón existe un enfado tonto por querer saberlo todo de ti y no lograrlo.** **

****Llegamos a clases y ya Aristóteles nos esperaba con una cara larga, nos retrasamos de nuevo, Casandro y los otros nos echan carrilla pero en especial él lo hace, odio como te mira, odio como se burla de mis creencias y de mis sueños, mi único consuelo esta precisamente en estos momentos, en los que les hacemos saber a todos lo especial que somos el uno para el otro...igual que Aquiles y Patroclo, nuestra historia preferida...** **

****-Alejandro si ya nos lo permites comenzaré con la clase** **

****Aristóteles me reprende por estar soñando despierto, tu en cambio ya estas en tu lugar y me miras con cariño y comprensión pero yo sigo enfadado aunque lo disimulo mientras Aristóteles habla...** **

****-Aunque sean considerados bárbaros los persas controlan las tres cuartas partes del mundo conocido, pero es posible que la fuente del poderoso río Nilo de Egipto surja de las lejanas montañas de estas tierras desconocidas si fuera así un navegante experimentado podría encontrar su rumbo en este punto siguiendo el río hacia el este y bajando hasta las grande llanuras de la India y saliendo hacia el océano oriental en los confines del mundo siguiendo esta ruta y remontando por el río Nilo cruzando Egipto hasta el mar mediterráneo y regresar a Grecia de modo que si esas ranas miraran hacia el exterior y se aprovecharan de su posición, en el centro Grecia dominaría el mundo...** **

****Le escucho intrigado y entre tus miradas de aprobación le replico...** **

****-por que maestro esas tierras de las que hablas solo las conocemos por la mitología (me pongo de pie a su lado y se que me estas mirando atentamente, por eso quiero lucirme frente a ti, quiero brillar como tu lo haces)** **

****India lugar que visitaron Heracles y Dionisos y otros héroes que visitaron oriente como Jason y Aquiles...volvieron victoriosos, sus hazañas se pasan de generación en generación ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no habría alguna verdad en ellas?** **

****-¿o en la leyenda de las amazonas? no Alejandro solo la gente vulgar cree esas patrañas igual que creen en cualquier cosa** **

****El maestro me lleva a mi lugar y me hace sentarme, el enfado no es con él, en el caso culpo a Priapo por despertarte y dejarme a un lado...** **

****-estamos aquí Alejandro para educarnos en contra de tan alocadas pasiones** **

****-pero entonces si somos superiores a los persas como dices ¿Por qué no les gobernamos? No ha sido el sueño griego extenderse hacia el Este** **

****-poniente acostumbra a tragarse a los hombres y sus sueños...** **

****El maestro me da la espalda como quién escucha a un loco, Nearco me salva de mi propio enojo haciendo una pregunta aún más necia** **

****-Maestro ¿por que los persas son tan crueles??** **

****Todos ríen menos tu, que me observas con admiración** **

****-no es el tema de hoy Nearco pero es cierto que las razas de oriente son bastantes conocidas por su barbarie y su devoción esclava a los sentidos, el exceso suele llevar a la perdición de los hombres... por eso los Griegos somos superiores practicamos el control sobre nuestros sentidos, la moderación, eso espero...** **

****Dicho esto Casandro no puede evitar lanzar su veneno contra nosotros...** **

****-¿y que hay de Aquiles en Troya maestro? ¿No mostró excesos??** **

****-Aquiles no conoce la moderación, domina tanto a los otros hombres que incluso cuando se retira de la batalla loco de dolor por la muerte de su amante Patroclo pone en peligro la vida de su ejercito, es un hombre completamente egoísta** **

****De nuevo ataca Casandro, el muy maldito me desafía enfrente de todos, enfrente de ti...** **

****-entonces maestro dirías que el amor entre Aquiles y Patroclo ¿es un amor corrupto??** **

****Aristóteles nos mira a todos y no deja de hablar mientras lo hace** **

****-cuando los hombres yacen juntos por pura lascivia se someten a las pasiones y eso jamás ayuda a nuestro crecimiento interior como tampoco lo hacen otros excesos Casandro los celos por ejemplo...** **

****Puedo ver tu rostro contrariado e incomodo por las palabras del maestro y eso me enfada de nuevo y profundamente, mi cara muestra lo que estoy pensando... pero él nos da esperanza a la vez... no se como pero lo sabe, él sabe lo que te quiero.** **

****-sin embargo... cuando dos hombres yacen juntos e intercambian sabiduría y virtud eso es algo puro y excelente** **

****El maestro me mira directo y yo te miro a ti y ambos seguimos escuchando** **

****-cuando se compite por extraer lo mejor del otro, el amor existe y es capaz de construir una ciudad Estado y elevarnos sobre nuestro estanque de ranas** **

****El maestro me sonríe y yo le correspondo gentilmente, se que él también te quiere y sabe lo que eres para mi, esta siendo permisivo y no nos censura por ser como somos...** **

****-muy bien ahora iremos al bosque, quiero que busquen ciertas plantas que utilizaremos en nuestra clase de medicina de mañana...** **

****Todos nos ponemos de pie y comenzamos a prepararnos, si bien no es una labor en equipo ya hemos escogido de una forma o de otra con quién iremos...** **

****-¿estas listo Alejandro?** **

****-Si lo estoy** **

****Tu sonrisa tranquiliza mi alma, tal vez pueda convencerte de que me cuentes tus secretos** **

****-recuerden que tienen hasta el anochecer, no se retrasen al volver o se quedaran sin cena muchachos** **

****Aristóteles nos despide después de darnos las últimas indicaciones, por fin estamos solos y no pierdo el tiempo para comenzar a interrogarte pero de una forma sutil.** **

****-¿entonces Hefestion, como es que se siente "el despertar"?** **

****Te tomo desprevenido, tu cara se enciende en un sonrojo divino** **

****-¿yo? bueno en realidad es algo como muy natural, simplemente una mañana note que estaba diferente, no se Alejandro ya lo sabrás por ti mismo** **

****Así que le das la vuelta a mi pregunta, eso es muy astuto, recojo un arbusto y miro tus piernas, las rozo ligeramente y tu nerviosamente las apartas** **

****-ya veo ¿entonces pensabas en algo o alguien en particular cuando paso??** **

****No te dejaré escapar Hefestion quiero saber quién te provoca de esa forma** **

****-en realidad no lo recuerdo, estaba dormido** **

****Se que mientes cuando lo haces tiendes a tocarte la oreja izquierda en un movimiento adorable que delata nervios** **

****-mmmh** **

****Me limito a mirarte tal vez deba intentar otra estrategia** **

****-¿tu crees en el amor de Aquiles por Patroclo como algo puro y digno de admirarse?** **

****Te exaltas ante la pregunta** **

****-por supuesto que lo creo, lo sabes bien, lo hemos hablado, me has leído pasajes enteros sobre ellos** **

****-si pero (te interrumpo abruptamente) vivirías algo así si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacerlo ¿digamos conmigo??** **

****Lo puedo ver en tu cara no esperabas algo tan directo y es lógico que no quieras o puedas corresponderme, como es obvio que alguien ha despertado a Priapo en ti y esta claro que no tiene nada que ver conmigo te saco del atolladero en el que yo mismo te metí antes de que sea demasiado tarde.** **

****-no tienes que responderme Hefestion, si el destino lo quiere yo podré ser capaz de comprender ese tipo de amor tan puro** **

****Miro en el suelo y encuentro otra muestra de planta medicinal, tú en cambio sigues enmudecido, no me lamento, aún así eres muy querido y especial para mi... pero eso no quita que duela el no ser correspondido.** **

****Pasamos la tarde calladamente, incluso esa noche me retire temprano a mis habitaciones, tu desviabas la mirada así que supuse que querías estar solo y cumplí tu deseo, pero el maldito de Priapo me atrapo mas pronto de lo que imaginaba al parecer los celos y no solo el amor o el deseo lo motivan.** **

****Un par de días mas tarde recibimos la noticia de que se nos permitía hacer una visita a Pella... lo que sería un momento lleno de satisfacción para mi, encontraría en ese viaje a casa a otro fiel amigo: Bucéfalo y sería capaz de encarar a mi padre y hacer sentir orgullosa a mi madre frente a la sociedad de Pella.** **

****Con la gloria conseguida había aminorado y controlado los celos que sentía al pensar que tú gustaras de alguien más, durante el viaje no hiciste mas que admirarme a cierta distancia y la desilusión crecía en mi por que me evitabas de forma conciente.** **

****Tras una horas desde nuestro regreso a Mieza, me retire a mi habitación, el cansancio me vencía y tenia un grave dolor de muelas que al parecer solo seria erradicado a base de masajes con aceite de beleño o eso dijeron los mayores para calmarme, a mis trece años recién cumplidos, ahora no solo las pesadillas con mis padres y el lugar que me corresponde en el mundo me atormentan, también estas tu... ¿es que acaso nunca podré conciliar el sueño de nuevo?? ¿Uno perfectamente tranquilo donde solo estemos los dos?** **

****Que equivocado estaba... tocaste a mi puerta y te ofreciste a ayudarme y aliviar mi dolor, aún esquivas mi mirada pero de alguna forma te siento mas cerca de mi y esa noche sin dudarlo dormí mejor gracias a tus cuidados, la esperanza crece en mi corazón es posible que me quieras a mi y solo a mi.** **

****El siguiente mes transcurriría en una tensa calma, jugueteos y coqueterías, los dos nos provocábamos, a veces rozando nuestros labios y cuerpos entre la maleza pero sin llegar a concluir nada entre nosotros, era divertido hacerlo, aunque generalmente tu siempre me evadías y lograbas desvanecerte como en un sueño, no se lo que piensas pero si no sientes lo mismo por mi, deberías dejarme ir...o yo debería dejarte ir a ti.** **

****Un día muy particular en Mieza, desde el amanecer y en nuestro ejercicio matutino noto que me estas ocultando algo, como si quisieras hablar y a la hora de hacerlo quisieras retractarte a pesar de no haber abierto la boca, también tu cuerpo parece avergonzado ¿por que lo escondes de mi? pero no me atrevo a preguntarte nada, simplemente finjo así como tu lo haces conmigo.** **

****El calor y la humedad eran bastante sofocantes y Aristóteles parece que lo aprovecho y nos dejo una tarea igual de abrumadora, debíamos analizar una frase que por todos los Dioses juro que cambio algo en mi desde muy adentro al momento que salio de su labios, la idea era clara:** ** **_**No se puede decir que exista mayor riqueza para un adolescente que tener un buen amante y para un amante que tener a un joven amado** _ ** ****...** **

****Las dudas atrapan mi mente ¿Es que acaso en ello depende la felicidad? , ¿Y yo podré llegar a ser el mejor de los amantes? ¿Podría serlo contigo? Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas.** **

****Que de enigmas y verdades encerraban las palabras de Platón dichas por el maestro Aristóteles y más pronto de lo imaginado podría comprobarlo, la clase tuvo una acalorada discusión sobre ello pero tú estabas callado y ausente.** **

****Y no se por que, pero creo que tu también has sido calado muy hondo, con esa idea, me fui a la cama esa noche ya que de nuevo parecía que mi mirada te quemara y provocaba que te alejaras de mi.** **

****Me recosté sobre el lecho, desde mi ventana la luna parecía una vieja hechicera, mi cuerpo desnudo, acariciado por las suaves telas y en todos mis pensamientos estas tu, tu delgado cuerpo, marcado y con un tono casi dorado, tus cabellos, castaños con toques rubios provocados por el sol, las piernas y muslos bien delineados, tal vez no he sido capaz de vencerte por que me dejo atrapar por su belleza, no hay ser mas digno y hermoso que tu, sueño con tocar tus labios, hacerlos míos, probarlos, morderlos...** **

****Me dejo llevar por la imagen de los dos juntos retozando, es una hermosa visión, quiero verte ¿acaso puedes escuchar mis ruegos? Ven a mi entonces, ven Hefestion.** **

****Abro los ojos y me llevo la sorpresa de mi vida, de verdad estas aquí y te precipitas entre mis brazos y siento cálidas lágrimas brotando de ti además estas desnudo igual que yo pero esta vez es diferente, siento que ya no te ocultas de mi, es posible que esto sea lo que no podías decirme esta mañana.** **

****-¿Hefestion pero que te...?** **

****No puedo terminar la frase ya que comienzas a besarme, te aferras a mi con fuerza, yo también te tomo, no puedo mas, te quiero como a nadie y esta luna es mi testigo, nuestros labios se funden por primera vez, tu cuerpo se estrecha con el mío, pequeños jadeos que suben de intensidad, por instinto tomo tu miembro y tu me sigues tomando el mío, los juntamos, la sensación es increíble, no entiendo por que nadie nos lo dijo ¿acaso eran tan envidiosos que creían que al no decirlo jamás lo descubriríamos? De esto era de lo que hablaba Aristóteles: amor verdadero en una entrega pura y sincera de dos cuerpos sin experiencia, el encuentro de los amantes, la dicha de ser correspondidos.** **

****Te siento temblar, se que sigues llorando, mi amado Patroclo ¿a que le puedes temer?** **

****Tus caderas chocan con las mías, tus dedos se enredan con los míos, tus labios toman de mi todo lo que quieran, nuestras salivas se mezclan, nuestros miembros se buscan y acarician mutuamente regalándonos el mayor de los placeres, algo que ninguno de los dos habíamos experimentado en nuestras exploraciones solistas, tocarme, tocarte y que me toques no se compara...** **

****Tus jadeos suaves me llevan rápidamente al éxtasis, pequeños grititos escapan de mi boca...lo siento, esta saliendo y también lo siento salir de ti** **

****La doble victoria de Priapo se ha consumado.** **

****Los dos intentamos recobrar el aliento, nos miramos el uno al otro, por fin me das la cara, miro tus ojos acuosos y con la yema de mis dedos los limpio, entre los dos están mezcladas nuestras esencias, este es el principio de muchas otras noches de pasión, estoy seguro... pero queda tanto por aprender y dar.** **

****Te incorporas con la intención de limpiarme y marcharte pero no te dejo ir...** **

****-¿por que llorabas Hefestion??** **

****Coloco los codos sobre la cabeza y te miro atentamente, tu chabacanamente te dejas caer sobre mi pecho y me regalas un par de besos antes de contestarme** **

****-lloraba por que te quiero...y hubiera muerto al instante si tu no... me quisieras a mi** **

****Sujeto tu barbilla y te hago mirarme** **

****-tontito (te abrazo mientras siento nuestros cuerpos húmedos y pegajosos) no hay forma en que yo no te quiera, estaba soñando contigo, añorándote y los Dioses te trajeron hasta mi** **

****Beso tus cabellos y es entonces cuando intentas levantarte... pero te retengo** **

****-quédate conmigo Patroclo, así sabré al ver el alba que eres real, mi mas leal y querido amigo, mi amado...mi amante** **

****Sonreíste deliciosamente, besaste fugazmente mis labios y te quedaste conmigo.** **

****-si Aquiles no me iré nunca de tu lado...** **

****De ahí en adelante nuestros encuentros y escapadas nocturnas me llenarían de orgullo, a pesar de no poseerte aún, nuestras esencias se mezclaban continuamente, Aristóteles tenía razón, era la forma correcta de sacar lo mejor el uno del otro, según las costumbres dos hombres que tienen un lazo como el nuestro son invencibles. Ya casi no puedo esperar para probarlo.** **

****Pero aunque éramos inmensamente felices en esa inocente época, no duraría para siempre ya que el tiempo no obedece a nadie ni aún al príncipe de Macedonia, ya contábamos con 15 años cumplidos y sabíamos de los planes de Filipo, conquistar y aplacar toda Grecia pero eso se llevaría aún algunos años, entre nosotros hablamos de ello, tarde o temprano estaríamos en el campo de batalla con todo lo que eso significaba, ya sea matar o morir, Clito el negro iba y venia con noticias de la guerra y el tiempo se terminaba en este hermoso lugar.** **

****Por eso antes de partir de Mieza...tienes que ser mío completamente** **

****Las clases seguían su curso regular, al parecer no nos percatábamos de las bromas y los celos que despertamos, ya muchos sabían que dormíamos juntos casi todas las noches, tu encontrabas la forma de escurrirte en mi lecho, cuidando de mi y yo de ti, los maestros lo sabían pero nadie lo vetaba ¿entonces por que aún no yacíamos en verdad el uno con el otro? Si todos creían ya que lo hacíamos cuando en realidad solo nos acariciábamos.** **

****Aquel día con un clima precioso de otoño mi gran oportunidad llego gracias a Ptolomeo, él sin saberlo me llevaría hasta ti.** **

****Como todos los días Leonidas organizaba los torneos entre nosotros, era tu turno contra el hijo de Lagos, era también la última mañana en que Clito y Filotas estarían con nosotros antes de partir al cambio de guardia.** **

****Así que me imagino Ptolomeo hizo gala de todos sus aprendizajes en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo por que logro derribarte sin ningún problema además de hacer graciosos gestos y comentarios sobre tu persona.** **

****-¿Cómo se puede sudar tanto y seguir oliendo tan bien? Creo que ustedes se lavan demasiado** **

****Ese comentario hacia los dos te hizo hacer una mueca, me acerque para ayudarte a levantar, la verdad es que hace tiempo que no me importa lo que digan o crean los demás.** **

****Pero aún así estas enfadado y le respondes a este bufón amigo que solo quiere molestarte, yo en cambio le conozco y le quiero pero se que siempre busca como hacerte salir de tus casillas.** **

****-y tu apestas como un animal en celo** **

****Tus palabras solo lo hicieron reír de forma casi irónica y contestarte de forma tal que solo te hiciera enfadar mas.** **

****-se me ocurre perfectamente que hacer al respecto** **

****Los presentes se vieron de forma cómplice, solo tú y yo estábamos exentos de su tan particular estilo del humor así que decidimos regresar, todos estaban ya en camino, pasamos por un campo de pastoreo que se extendía al norte de la ciudad y seguía por un bosquecito cercano al río.** **

****Caminábamos despacio, en silencio y muy cerca el uno del otro, de hecho nuestras manos solían rozarse en ciertos momentos, tomamos algunas uvas y nos detuvimos en lo alto de una pequeña colina, fue entonces cuando escuchamos unos ruidos parecidos a jadeos salir de detrás de un arbusto.** **

****Guiado por mi curiosidad, pinte una sonrisita socarrona en mis labios, mientras retirábamos los arbustos...** **

****Ahí estaba Ptolomeo, tumbado boca arriba, sobre sus caderas cabalgaba una muchacha delgada y morena, nuestro amigo estaba con los ojos cerrados, ella con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los dos jadeaban, definitivamente esto era lo que les daba tanta gracia al terminar el combate, creo que era algo que ya era su costumbre y no me cabe la menor duda de que los mayores le aprueban.** **

****Decidimos seguir andando nuestro camino, lo visto no era de nuestra incumbencia después de todo, pero aún así permanecimos mudos hasta el río, caminamos un buen trecho hasta llegar al cañaveral, intente tomarte la mano pero parecía que mi contacto te irritaba, por que me retirabas de inmediato, fue entonces cuando quise terminar con esta idiota incomodidad.** **

****-eso... ( mi voz fue ronca en un principio y tu dibujaste una extraña sonrisa en tu cara mas del tipo apático diría yo)** **

****-ese es el acto del que somos consecuencia** **

****Te mire directo a los ojos y no me re huiste, eso ya lo sabia pero nunca antes ninguno de los dos lo habíamos visto así, de forma tan tangible, con una persona conocida, con un amigo.** **

****Es mi oportunidad de tenerte del mismo modo, debo ser inteligente y no dejarla perder.** **

****-¿eso que hacen los sementales... lo que hicieron tus padres y los míos...crees que es diferente si solo lo hacen los hombres como Aquiles con Patroclo?** **

****Me miraste directo a los ojos sin miedo, te desnudaste ante mi y fuiste hacia el agua...** **

****-no creo que haya mucho de diferente...Aquiles** **

****Estaba ensimismado, me quede por un momento en la orilla mirándote, tenía que estar seguro de mi siguiente paso.** **

****-tal vez es mas limpio** **

****Afirme y tu hiciste un simpático gesto** **

****-¿Por qué lo crees así?** **

****Con tus manos juntaste agua y en un sensual movimiento la pasaste por tu cuerpo dejándola caer sobre tu vientre** **

****-primero que nada por que no hay niños de por medio por los cuales discutir, así que no habrá berridos ni hay celos** **

****Ante mis palabras solo te encogiste de hombros y seguías en tu labor** **

****-los espartanos siempre han afirmado que es más limpio, se tiene la creencia que ningún enemigo puede abrirse paso entre una pareja de soldados, pues ya son como uno solo, han cogido el alma el uno del otro ¿no lo crees así?** **

****Asentí levemente, esa era tu respuesta estabas seduciéndome, lo que me dice que estas listo, me desvestí y te seguí en el agua siendo igual de atrevido.** **

****-¿el alma? Tal vez es cierto que esta se encuentra en el semen** **

****Mi seguías mirando atento de cada movimiento, tomaste agua nuevamente entre tus manos la pasaste por tu cara pero esta aún presentaba ese precioso rubor mas evidente a cada momento, con tu pulgar en los labios, seguías mirándome, estiraste el brazo y me llevaste hacia a ti** **

****-ven, vamos a lavarnos** **

****Me acerque, te tire agua encima, luche contigo, reímos mientras podía contar esas gotas rebeldes en tu casi rubio y corto cabello, pose mis dedos sobre tu hombro y recorrí tu brazo y pecho, pegue mis labios muy cerca de los tuyos para provocarte.** **

****-eres muy fuerte Patroclo** **

****En respuesta a mi halago lamiste mi hombro sensualmente, sabias de que íbamos.** **

****-tu aliento es dulce y también lo es tu sudor Aquiles** **

****Estábamos de pie, mirándonos a los ojos, pusiste tu mano abierta sobre mi pecho, sentías los latidos alocados de mi corazón, mire tu miembro, estaba erecto entre nosotros, baje la mano para estrechar tus caderas con las mías en un íntimo roce, diferente a lo que usualmente haríamos.** **

****Te bese y me correspondiste con un beso calmo, ambos lo hicimos con cuidado como si algo pudiera romperse, te tome entre mis brazos jalándote hasta la orilla a un pequeño claro arenoso abierto entre las cañas, estaríamos cómodos ahí.** **

****No te opusiste, por el contrario una vez recostado me dejaste colocarme sobre ti, abriste las piernas y pude por primera vez atravesarme entre ellas.** **

****-Hazme tuyo Alejandro lléname de ti** **

****Te mire con todo el amor y respeto que emanaba de mi interior** **

****-si es tu deseo no puedo hacer más que cumplirlo** **

****Sujete tus piernas y las abrí aún mas, con la sola intención de perderme en el maravilloso espectáculo que ofrecías para mi, tu virilidad me llama a acariciarla, a besarla y probarla por primera vez, hasta ese día nos habíamos conformado con solo tocarnos pero hoy, hoy lo quiero todo...** **

****Comienzo a llenarte de besos, marco tu cuello y pecho, bajo a tu ombligo, mi lengua hace travesuras en el, tu comienzas una extraña danza con las caderas para mi, acompañada de musicales jadeos, yo me siento enloquecer, adoro cada parte de tu cuerpo, podría fácilmente sucumbir por ellas, llego a tu miembro, lo tomo entre mis manos y lo introduzco instintivamente a mi boca.** **

****Tus azules que permanecían cerrados se abrieron celestialmente, te gustaba demasiado, pude percibir en mi boca el sabor de la victoria de Priapo, solo lo chupe y lamí un par de veces y basto para que tacaras el cielo y lo desgarraras en suaves gritos de placer, eso lo había provocado yo en ti, estabas dentro de mi, trague todo de ti o lo intente al menos.** **

****Miro tú pecho en un sube y baja agitado, somos cómplices y ahora seremos uno...** **

****-oh mi Alejandro tu...** **

****Te respondo besando tus labios, estrechando aún más lo que desde ahora somos: uno mismo** **

****-Hefestion vives dentro de mi, tu esencia esta en mi cuerpo, tal vez ahora mismo en mi estomago, en mi sangre...** **

****Tu respuesta a eso era lógica** **

****-entonces quiero tenerte dentro de mi, yo también quiero sentirte en mi sangre, pasando por mi corazón, por mi alma** **

****Te inclinaste un poco, haciéndome casi perder el equilibrio, con tu cabeza entre mis piernas, tus labios repitiendo mis acciones y yo rehaciendo las tuyas, mis caderas no me pertenecen solo hacen y marcan el ritmo que tu quieras, mi boca no hace mas que sacar lo que creo es el verdadero lenguaje de mi interior, unas lamidas mas y puedo sentir llenarse tu boca, ahora estoy en ti, pero no es suficiente...no todavía** **

****Me dejo caer en la arena, tu a mi lado, los dos nos miramos en silencio, nos besamos pausadamente, reavivando la pasión, poco a poco te subes en mi, cruzando tus piernas con las mías, entrelazando los cuerpos, con tu mano guías mis dedos, primero a tu boca donde los besas y lames, embarrándolos de tu saliva pero luego los llevas a tu entrada y los introduces en ti y jadeas con dolor y deseos de mas, lo haces repetidamente, me enciendes de nuevo, tan solo un poco mas y tu mismo creas la estrategia a seguir como todo un soldado, has hecho que tres de mis dígitos habiten ya en ti.** **

****-a...ahora Alejandro, métete en mi** **

****Sigo tus instrucciones, guiando mi erección hacia a ti, penetrándote poco a poco, desgarrándote ese suave interior de terciopelo que desde siempre ha sido y será mío, no hace falta mucho solo saberme dentro de ti y ya puedo sentir salir mi semen, llenadote, marcándote.** **

****Tu no te reprimes, desde fugaces lágrimas, pasando por sonoros gemidos hasta llegar de nuevo al éxtasis con sensuales movimientos de cadera, eres feliz lo se... ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que entre en ti, pareciera que el mundo se detiene solo por nosotros, pudieron ser horas o años en realidad no me importa.** **

****Las palabras sobran, te he llenado de mi, tengo en mi vientre la prueba de tu amor por mi, tomo un poco con mis dedos y lo pruebo de nuevo, sonríes mientras lo hago** **

****-¿esta buena?** **

****-es un manjar de los Dioses Hefestion... eres tu** **

****Veo un poco de sangre combinada con mi esencia salir de tu trasero, pero tú haces como si nada, eres coqueto conmigo y luces feliz.** **

****-no te preocupes, estaré bien, las próximas veces será mejor** **

****Ese comentario me hace rebozar de plenitud.** **

****-si lo será y yo también quiero ser tomado por ti** **

****Me besas de nuevo, salgo de ti, unos pocos jadeos y comenzamos a vestirnos, despacito sin prisa, te ayudo a ponerte de pie, ya nos lavaremos apropiadamente en Mieza, me encargare de cuidarte, mientras te abrazo y beso de nuevo, no creo poder cansarme de esto nunca.** **

****Tan perdidos estábamos en nuestra pasión que no notamos al testigo de nuestra unión, nunca te lo dije, pero Casandro nos siguió, lo vio todo, lo supo todo.... convirtiéndose así en el mayor enemigo de nuestro amor debí suponer que no me perdonaría nunca lo que he hecho contigo ahora es demasiado tarde.** **

****Pero por lo menos tuvimos los siguientes meses solo para nosotros, duras pruebas vendrían en el futuro.** **

****Ya con 16 años soy el regente de Pella, has venido conmigo, me ayudas con la gestiones de la ciudad, nos estamos preparando para la guerra, se que mi madre te ve con sospechas, hasta hace poco arreglo con ayuda de mi padre que una cortesana de nombre Calixena me visite, menudo trabajo en conjunto han hecho, pero yo solo puedo desear tenerte conmigo, retozar con mujeres no es mi prioridad y dudo que alguna vez lo llegue a ser, debemos ser fuertes Patroclo, estas trampas son solo el principio, si conozco bien a Olimpia ella no se detendrá tan fácilmente por eso no debe saber lo que hacemos, por lo menos no todavía.** **

****Lo mejor que pudo pasarnos fue terminar con ese período, mi cama se hallaba perdida sin ti pero ya estamos lejos del control de mi madre y mas bien con las órdenes de mi padre nos dirigimos a Queronera, esta sería sin duda alguna una prueba de fuego que venceríamos y ya nada podrá evitar que estemos juntos.** **

****Aún recuerdo cuando a una horas de salir al frente llegaste a mi ofreciendo todo de ti, ya que si esta fuera por capricho de los Dioses nuestra primera y última batalla debías estar seguro de darme algo maravilloso, eso me dijiste y te desnudaste para mi, en los meses pasados y con la vigilancia impuesta por Olimpia en mi lecho no habíamos tenido oportunidad de yacer juntos y de hacerlo apropiadamente y ahora no nos detendríamos, el saber que alguien podría sorprendernos nos encendió aún mas, la pasión se desbordaba en el interior de mi tienda.** **

****Te tome entre mis brazos, te llene de besos y caricias, te penetre, termine en ti y te pido que hagas lo mismo conmigo, de hecho esa fue la primera vez que me hiciste el amor, fue raro y muy rápido por la premura, Filipo estaba por llegar al campamento y tu estabas tomándome, estábamos excitados hasta el cielo, era el ritual que debía ser completado para ser invencibles, tu en mi y yo en ti, aún con el dolor en mi trasero monte a Bucéfalo y por fin comprobaríamos esas leyendas de soldados enamorados, no te perdí de vista un solo momento, tu tampoco me dejaste...cabalgaste a mi lado y paso lo que creíamos...ese día ganamos y barrimos con el enemigo, comenzando así una gira que nos llevaría a la mismísima Atenas, donde sería recibido como a un héroe, lo que no hubiera logrado sin ti, mi padre estaba feliz y orgulloso, lo que pensamos que se llevaría aún mas años ha pasado ya, Grecia es ya de los macedonios, ha sido conquistada...es nuestra mi amado Patroclo.** **

****Pero con este triunfo llega también la desesperanza, el regreso a Pella que ahora me parece tan pequeña, los planes de tomar Asia me tienen cautivado, Filipo lo sabe, estaremos a su lado para conquistarla, dominarla y hacer de ella una tierra honorable.** **

****Eso si Olimpia es capaz de cerrar su pico de oro que solo envenena mi alma, lo sabe, lo goza y disfruta...** **

****Por eso he de enfrentarla y me preparo, ella no sabe nada, solo cree que lo sabe, pero nunca ha estado en batalla, no sabe como es el rey de Macedonia, te pido que me esperes en los corredores de los aposentos reales, no se por que creo que esta noche pase lo que pase necesitare de tu calor y no importara quien se entere de lo mucho que te quiero y necesito.** **

****Abro la puerta despacio y la encuentro empacando, mi padre ha ordenado que tras la llegada de Eurídice quién será su nueva Reina y esposa, mi madre vaya a vivir con su hermano a Epiro, ella es un peligro, es el recuerdo latente de mi abuela, mujeres capaces de todo... enfermas de poder.** **

****Me mira entrar llevándome hasta la ventana principal** **

****-ya esta embarazada...la ramera del rey** **

****Me acerco a ella y la veo llegar, mi padre la toma gentilmente y la baja del carro que la ha traído a este palacio que deberá ser su nuevo hogar** **

****Olimpia sigue con su intriga ante mi eminente silencio no puedo esconderle que me duele lo que hace Filipo.** **

****-la desposara esta primavera durante las fiestas de Dionisios y cuando nazca su primogénito varón su encantador tío Átalo convencerá a Filipo para que nombre al niño su sucesor y a él le otorgara la regencia** **

****Me mira fijamente y casi con lastima** **

****-a ti decidirá enviarte en alguna misión imposible contra alguna tribu del norte que se haya rebelado para acabar mutilado por un asunto de ganado en una batalla sin sentido** **

****Se que mi rostro denota tristeza si la dejo verlo ella...** **

****-en cuanto a mi que ya no seré reina, me ejecutara junto con tu hermana y los restantes miembros de nuestra familia** **

****Me obliga a mirarla y yo por todos los Dioses ya no puedo mas...** **

****-desearía que a veces vieras la luz madre...la verdad es que no te ha arrebatado nada que ya no poseas** **

****La encaro como es debido como quién lleva la razón de escudo pero es como una leona** **

****-el único recurso es atacar, anuncia tu matrimonio con una macedonia ahora, engendra un hijo de sangre real será uno de ellos no de los míos y no tendrá otra elección que proclamarte rey, aún esta Quinali, esa Euridice era perfecta pero si tu padre el muy cerdo no hubiera copulado con ella...** **

****Escucharla me hace hervir la sangre, de verdad no sabe nada de mi o de mi padre, estallo por fin en un gesto que se es casi de un niño... pero la hace callar** **

****-¡no sigas hablando contra mi padre no quiero oír nada mas!** **

****-de acuerdo, perdóname las madres amamos demasiado** **

****Parece querer complacerme pero la conozco ahora viene con algo mas, toma mi rostro entre sus manos me jala con ella y puedo ver sus serpientes tengo que hacerla comprender** **

****-a quién voy a acunar ahora por las noches...desearía, desearía que pasáramos mas tiempo juntos como hacíamos cuando eras mi pequeño Alejandro** **

****-no hubo tiempo madre desde niño he sido preparado para ser el mejor macedonio...** **

****-oh mi pobre hijo eres como Aquiles afligido por tu grandeza, toma mi fuerza...escucha** **

****Sus labios besan mi frente y yo ahora estoy arrodillado ante ella besando sus manos esperando que de verdad sea sincera** **

****-jamás confundas tu sentimientos con tus obligaciones Alejandro, un rey no debe tener gestos que el pueblo no entienda** **

****Ahí viene lo sabía, lo esperaba, en este casi monologo mi madre...ella no sabe de que habla** **

****-lo se y lo entiendo, cumples 20 años el próximo verano y las doncellas de la corte murmuran que no les haces caso y prefieres a Hefestion eso puedo entenderlo es natural en un joven hermoso, pero si combates en Asía sin dejar aquí a tu sucesor lo arriesgas todo** **

****Es hora de que lo sepa no me importa lo que crea ni ella ni esas estúpidas de la corte** **

****-Hefestion me ama tal como soy, no por quién soy** **

****-te ¿ama? en nombre de Dionisios tienes que entender como Filipo ve eso, por tu propio bien, tu vida esta en peligro, tiene espías en tu circulo mas íntimo de amigos...** **

****Es ella quién me atormenta no lo soporto, no me da tregua** **

****-¡ya basta! Soy el único que puede sucederle, no digas mas locuras, él jamás me dañaría aunque Euridice tuviera un varón no gobernaría hasta los 20 años...** **

****-si, cuando tengas 40 y seas anciano y sabio igual que Parmenio y el hijo de Filipo tendría 20 como tu ahora pero con la diferencia que este niño será criado por él y de su sangre, así que él jamás te entregara el trono Alejandro entiéndelo jamás** **

****Esta tan segura, me hace sentir como una criatura indefensa, me acerco a ella, la beso dulcemente y me voy, ya no puedo verla mas, esto es demasiado.** **

****Te hallo entre las sombras del pasillo y me arrojo a tus brazos con mi cabeza en tu hombro, sin decir nada me consuelas, parece que sabes todo mi dolor, aún sin que yo tenga que mencionarlo...** **

****-ven mi Alejandro, necesitas salir de aquí** **

****Me llevas fuera de palacio, vamos con rumbo al embarcadero.** **

****Dejamos los caballos en el puerto de Pella, vagabundeamos por el malecón mirando a la gente, las casas y las tiendas, miramos desembarcar y llegamos al pequeño velero que me diera Parmenio, subimos y remamos, izamos la velas y nos dejamos llevar, me dejaste hablar hasta que me sentí saciado.** **

****Estábamos en mar profundo, me desnude y me arroje al agua, tu dudaste pero me seguiste a unos instantes, regresamos a la barca y riendo dejamos al sol secarnos, nos recostamos sobre los quitones te invite a estar a mi lado pero supongo que mi cara aún estaba triste.** **

****-¿Qué te pasa Alejandro?** **

****Con tu mano limpiaste mi rostro y apartaste los mechones rebeldes que me tapaban la vista** **

****-pasa que te amo y no puedo imaginar la vida sin ti** **

****-a pesar de lo que piense tu madre, no me importa lo que Filipo crea de nosotros...él no puede decirte a quien amar** **

****-eso no importa Patroclo, no hay forma de separarme de ti, mi madre se irá, con ella todas sus intrigas también lo harán, Filipo no tiene que opinar de nosotros nada por que no lo dejare** **

****Tus ojos azules se pierden en mi, yo tomo tu barbilla y te beso, quiero hacerte el amor, lo necesito...no puedo esperar mas** **

****Siguiendo mis deseos te preparas, me besas apasionadamente, trepas sobre mi cuerpo, yo viajo en el tuyo, acaricio tus costados, froto mis manos en ti, queriendo como comerte vivo, así nadie podría separarnos.** **

****Tus jadeos son intrépidos, invitan al placer mas grande, tu montado en mi, yo busco con ansias darle paz a Priapo, lo meto en mi boca, lo beso, lo acaricio con mi lengua y tus caderas me siguen, te siento llegar, lo puedo probar, tu sabor también es dulce en mi boca y con los restos de tu victoria, lleno mis dedos y los meto en ti, obligándote a abrir mas las piernas y recostarte de lado, en una posición cómoda para los dos, así te tomo, me introduzco en ti, la penetración es completa y total, tus movimientos y los míos son sincronizados, perfectos creo yo...** **

****Con mi mano me ocupo de tu miembro, el sol de la tarde refleja en el mar y este nos ilumina, un par de estocadas profundas, frenéticos jadeos y te lleno de mi.** **

****Besamos nuestros labios torpemente una y otra vez, salgo de ti y te pongo de frente a mi, de tal forma que seguimos acariciándonos mientras nos miramos y caemos en un sueño reparador, odio dormir pero si es contigo me lo puedo permitir.** **

****Tal vez un par de horas mas tarde encallamos entre las cañas, el movimiento nos alerto y te soltaste de mi abrazo** **

****-llegamos al arroyo Alejandro** **

****Asomaste tu cabecita sobre la barca yo me levante a medias y cubrí nuestra desnudez, recargándome sobre tu espalda mire el lugar, el agua se perdía en el horizonte con el mismo mar, igual que yo en ti.** **

****-todo pasa Hefestion, estamos sumidos eternamente en el cambio quizás...no sea solo sea cierto que nunca bajamos dos veces el mismo río ¿podemos subir dos veces a la misma barca?** **

****Pude ver en tu cara una expresión de tristeza** **

****-pareces turbado querido ¿Qué te pasa?** **

****-es cobarde tener miedo a morir en el agua o en el campo de batalla, no debemos temer a la muerte Hefestion, temerle a algo que no se puede ver** **

****Tu me seguías acariciando, de verdad te alerte con todo esto, como hacerte ver que lo que temo es perderte** **

****-¿que es lo que no puedes ver Aquiles?** **

****-es la oscuridad que amenaza con acercarse cada vez mas, siento que viene por mi y me atrapará mientras duermo y no puedo hacer nada por detenerla** **

****Tu cara denotaba horror, lo siento amor mío pero ya no puedo seguir con esto solo...** **

****-esa oscuridad... ¿sabes de que esta hecha, nace de la fiebre, de la bebida, del cansancio o de la locura? dime como es** **

****-no lo se, pero creo que ha nacido de la luz excesiva, todos hablan de ella pero le dan otros nombres** **

****-¿quienes son todos y que nombres le dan?** **

****Mi adorado Patroclo, es que nunca te has sentido solo, miro a los pájaros y siento envidia, no temen a nada y no saben nada tampoco** **

****-a veces desearía abandonarlo todo y echar a volar, los llevaría conmigo a ti y a los otros como Cratero, Pérdicas, Ptolomeo, tu sabes, toda la banda, huir juntos al norte cabalgando el viento** **

****Solo asientes con la cabeza y me haces recordar mi lugar** **

****-algunas veces yo también me siento así pero...** **

****-lo sé no hay honor en eso, es de cobardes correr y esconderse, para nosotros solo hay el camino de enfrentar las cosas, esa oscuridad que entre sus muchos nombres también es destino, lo que sucede, lo que sucederá, algo que ha sido plantado en nuestro interior** **

****Te mordiste el labio y me besaste haciéndome probar tu sangre** **

****-no podemos evitarlo pero si hacerle frente** **

****Te regrese el beso creo que ya comprendes lo que quiero** **

****-no soporto la idea de tener que sacrificar toda la vida en esa palabra oscura, mi vida, deseos y amigos, los pensamientos o mis anhelos, nadie me pregunta que quiero hacer, todos me dicen lo que ellos piensan que debo ser, Filipo quiere que herede su trono pero solo si creo en sus sueños, gano sus batallas y corono su paz mientras tiene una nueva reina y tal vez un nuevo hijo varón, un macedonio puro, no como yo que solo soy medio macedonio, con el riesgo de que Parmenio gane la guerra en Asia y yo sea completamente inútil si llego a ser rey, pero ese sería el menor de los problemas si sobrevivo a Olimpia que quiere convertirme en la reencarnación de Amon para moldearme en su beneficio, quieren de mi un sacerdote y rey pero cuando pienso como sacerdote dicen que blasfemo ¿y mi deseo de ser Aquiles? el que llevo en la sangre y murió en la mayor gloria de todas eso es lo que yo quiero pero entonces debo morir joven mi Patroclo.** **

****Me tomaste en tus brazos y me hiciste sentir tranquilo** **

****-tu me tienes a mi y a tus amigos, que no te dicen que tienes que ser o que debes hacer, amigos que te quieren por lo que eres** **

****-me quieren por lo que soy, pero ¿Quién es Alejandro?** **

****Me miraste directamente y pusiste tus manos en mi pecho** **

****-yo estaré contigo para averiguarlo, solo nosotros dos, vamos a casa, ella se habrá ido ya y se llevará consigo un poco de esa oscuridad, debes ser fuerte para enfrentar a Filipo.** **

****Me trajiste a la vida Patroclo pero el destino ya tenia otros planes para nosotros, no me di cuenta y deje que esa oscuridad te fuera llevando... te di como una ofrenda de paz.** **

****La noche que me separe de ti por segunda vez fue aquella en la que mi padre me hecho de aquí por obra del maldito destino.** **

****Transcurrieron un par de semanas desde la partida de mi madre a Epiro y el palacio respiraba una calma inusual, las bodas de mi padre se realizaron con éxito y esa noche era la celebración oficial, entre tanta alegría yo me sentía de luto, el esplendor de la nueva reina provocado por su embarazo aunado al hecho de que su pequeño príncipe será el dueño de todo, los rumores siguen creciendo y yo no veo ninguna razón para festejar lo que ha hecho Filipo.** **

****Ptolomeo trata de animarme y tu le apruebas con una dulce mirada que en realidad es para mi** **

****-vamos Alejandro ahoga tus penas en la bebida** **

****-ojala la sed las aplacara Ptolomeo** **

****Mi padre se acerca a mi en su inusual y alegre borrachera, me siento incomodo de verlo así y lo sabe** **

****-solo hay una cosa mejor que ganar hijo y es el sabor de una nueva mujer, la encontrarías mucho mas dulce que la autocompasión, me aburres tanto muchacho...** **

****Todos le escuchan incluso Clito que intenta suavizar la crueldad de mi padre** **

****-Alejandro te he encontrado una doncella ¿cual es tu nombre?** **

****La chica que es llevada como un costal sobre sus hombros me sonríe** **

****-Antigona señor** **

****Tu me miras divertido como aprobando si es que yo quiero retozar con ella pero no es así, Clito lo comprende y me besa fugazmente en los labios tratando de animarme, viene lo mas difícil para mi como hijo de Filipo** **

****-te amo duendecillo, no dejes que los demás crean que esto te afecta, tu eres el único Alejandro que tenemos.** **

****-yo también te quiero Clito pero...** **

****Mi salvador, tomas a Clito a tu lado antes de que siga con su verborrea** **

****-por que no te sientas Clito** **

****-descansare en la tumba Hefestion mientras viva prefiero bailar** **

****Mi cara deja ver una amarga sonrisa mientras miro a lo lejos a Pausanias el guarda de mi padre que es obligado y humillado en público, tal vez después de todo tengo suerte por lo pronto de no ser él, sin embargo es la hora del brindis y escucho atento las felicitaciones a mi padre hasta que Átalo...** **

****-brindemos, brindemos juntos, hago un brindis por nuestros amigos griegos y por nuestra unión, Macedonia y Grecia iguales en su grandeza** **

****Todos alzan sus copas y le corean, el hombrecillo sigue con su precoz discurso** **

****-y brindemos por Filipo nuestro Rey, que de no ser por él esta unión no habría sido posible** **

****-déjalo Átalo conseguirás que me sonroje** **

****Todos ríen, por que de verdad esto es lo que quieren** **

****-y por último quiero brindar por los esponsales del Rey con mi sobrina Euridice, una macedonia que será reina y de la que podremos estar orgullosos** **

****El desdichado esta retándome, me lanza miradas enfurecidas mientras en el salón se escuchan las felicitaciones a mi padre por tan sabia elección, lo que le anima a decir mas y ponerme en ridículo.** **

****\- por Filipo y Euridice y también brindemos por sus legítimos hijos** **

****Eso si es ya demasiado, me levanto con el enojo incontenible, ese bufón se ha pasado de la raya y se lo hago saber de inmediato, le arrojo la copa que llevo en mi mano y grito mi verdad** **

****-¡¡¡¿y que soy yo maldito adulador?!!! Contesta** **

****Átalo, miserable se siente tan seguro con la vista de mi padre puesta sobre él me sostiene el gesto y me envía su copa de regreso, solo escucho un grito de "a por ellos se tragara sus palabras" y te veo mi querido Hefestion lanzándote sobre él para limpiar mi nombre y orgullo** **

****Todo esta punto de desbordarse y es cuando Filipo impone su orden** **

****-silencio, callados todos, celebramos mis esponsales no una pelea callejera** **

****Te veo regresar a mi lado, los hombres de mi padre te traen y Átalo grita "que no soy mas que un cachorro insolente" y mi padre le da la razón** **

****-discúlpate Alejandro antes de que me deshonres** **

****No lo puedo creer, las palabras de mi madre se convierten en profecía y estas en verdades que pesan** **

****-defiendes al que llama a mi madre ramera y a mi bastardo y soy yo quién te deshonra** **

****-cuando hablas oigo a tu madre, Átalo es ahora de mi familia igual que tú** **

****La furia y el despecho por primera vez salen a ver la luz** **

****-pues escoge a tus parientes con mas cuidado no esperarás que este quieto mientras pierdes la vergüenza** **

****-¿vergüenza?** **

****Átalo pone mas leña al fuego aprovechando la confusión de Filipo** **

****-estas insultándome** **

****-yo te insulto, ni siquiera mereces lamer el suelo que pisa mi madre, eres un perro que cuestiona a su reina** **

****Mi padre no me deja terminar** **

****-¡vergüenza! Yo no tengo nada de que avergonzarme joven arrogante, me desposaré con esa mujer si lo deseo y tendré los hijos que quiera y no hay nada que tu y la arpía de tu madre puedan hacer para impedirlo** **

****-¿por que cuando te emborrachas piensas siempre que todo cuanto digo proviene de mi madre?** **

****-por que reconozco su negro corazón y la veo en tus ojos, codicias demasiado mi trono, todos sabemos que esa loba que es tu madre me quiere ver muerto pero por mi pueden seguir soñando** **

****Las cosas se están saliendo del cause, lo sé por que hasta Parmenio quiere calmar los caldos, los invitados están ya asustados por lo que pueda pasar** **

****-es el vino el que te hace hablar así, deja al chico puedes esperar a mañana** **

****Mi padre le ignora** **

****-ahora te lo ordeno discúlpate ante tu pariente** **

****No hay forma en que mi madre se haya equivocado, mi padre...él en verdad no quiere que yo este a su lado entonces ¿que caso tiene el humillarme solo por esto?** **

****-no es pariente mío, buenas noches anciano, cuando mi madre vuelva a desposarse te invitare a la celebración** **

****Es ahora Filipo quien pierde la cordura pero aún así ya nada de esto me importa solo quiero retirarme y llevarte a mi habitación** **

****-eres un bastardo y tienes que obedecer ¡ven!** **

****La pena invade mi corazón lo que él espera de mi no puedo dárselo, todos lo saben pero Filipo cree que hasta el mínimo de sus caprichos ha de cumplirse, me doy la vuelta y se que se abalanzará sobre mi, oigo su espada desenvainarse y también le oigo caer, es mi oportunidad de ponerlo en evidencia** **

****-¿y este es el hombre que los llevará a la conquista del imperio persa? si ni siquiera consigue llegar de un lecho a otro** **

****Se que he cruzado la línea pero no podía ser de otra forma** **

****-¡sal de aquí, te destierro bastardo! ¡Marcharte de mis tierras no quiero volverte a ver, ya no eres mi hijo!** **

****Ni siquiera lo dudo y ante el asombro de todos salgo del salón, tu me sigues de cerca e intentas tomar mi mano y calmarme, tan solo pasan unos minutos y Parmenio sale a vernos junto con Clito que ya da órdenes a Coino y Perdicas los guardas de palacio.** **

****-Hefestion regresa al salón, tengo que hablar con Alejandro** **

****-pero yo no puedo regresar, no sin él** **

****-te digo que lo hagas, ve a acompañar a tu rey es una orden** **

****Hefestion me miras con profunda tristeza y cumples la misiva que te han dado, sabes que no estoy solo, a mi lado permanecen los hijos de Parmenio, Cratero, Ptolomeo y Casandro todos escuchamos al viejo.** **

****-hijo has hecho muy bien, pero también muy mal** **

****-¿que quieres decir?** **

****-Átalo es un cerdo lo se bien, tienes razón en exigir que el rey escoja mejor a sus parientes, es una pena no poder ahogarlo en mierda de caballo** **

****Clito termino de hablar con los hombres yo los mire alejarse a paso ligero y al negro acercarse a nosotros** **

****-Parmenion esta en lo cierto** **

****Parmenion se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en una columna, tenia que darme el sermón esperado y Clito lo apoyaba aunque en realidad sus futuras palabras serían mas como una sentencia de muerte para mi.** **

****-tienes que marcharte enseguida lleva contigo a dos o tres amigos pero no a Hefestion así Filipo entenderá que estas furioso pero que no eres su enemigo por lo mismo no vayas donde se encuentren los enemigos de tu padre, ni tampoco a Persia ni Atenas y por todos los Dioses no irás a Epiro con tu madre, solo vete y espera que Filipo mande a buscarte** **

****Los escucho hablar, veo moverse sus labios y caigo en la realidad de que tendré que dejarte aquí con la esperanza de que no se atrevan a dañarte, por un momento estoy inmóvil no se que decir o hacer...** **

****Clito entra de nuevo al salón a escuchar las que serán las órdenes de mi padre con respecto a mi, tengo que estar seguro de que tu, mi Patroclo estarás bien** **

****-¿crees que Hefestion estará seguro?... ¿de verdad mi padre me perdonara si lo dejo a él de ofrenda?** **

****-Filipo te quiere muchacho mandara por ti cuando haya pasado todo esto y Átalo deje de molestarlo, yo me lo llevaré a Asia conmigo, tu ten las orejas abiertas hijo, al dejar aquí a Hefestion el podrá ablandarlo no debes temer por él, Filipo jamás lo dañaría.** **

****Clito regresa a nosotros, ya mi padre ha dicho lo que ha de hacerse conmigo y por lo tanto lo que deberé entonces yo de hacer contigo, el negro lo suelta así sin mas, parece que no sabe que con ello dejo aquí la mitad de mi vida: a ti.** **

****-Alejandro esta desterrado formalmente y además con sus mejores amigos Harpalo, Nearco, Ptolomeo, Erigio y Laomedón expresamente esos cinco, todos los demás deberán quedarse sobre todo Hefestion** **

****-¡Mi padre no puede hacerme esto!** **

****-pero ya lo ha hecho, ve a empacar muchacho antes del amanecer debes estar en camino** **

****Clito me sonrió y se acerco a susurrarme algo mientras Parmenio entraba en el salón.** **

****-yo me encargare de que puedas despedirte como es debido ahora ve a empacar Alejandro, solo lleva lo necesario y no tardes mucho, te veré en las caballerizas** **

****Seguí sus instrucciones, empaque rápidamente y fui a buscarte...ahí estabas tu, en los establos a lado de Bucéfalo acariciándolo dulcemente, los otros también estaban ya preparados y sobre los caballos, el momento de dejarte era inminente y tu te haces el fuerte, me das tu amor en una sola mirada.** **

****-estaré bien, debes cuidarte Alejandro, nos veremos muy pronto ya lo verás** **

****No te dejo hablar fundimos nuestros labios y te aferro a mi cuerpo con fuerza deseando meterte en mi ser, siendo uno contigo.** **

****-perdóname yo no creí que Filipo llegará a tanto** **

****-él es el rey después de todo y tu eres mi príncipe y te esperare pues se que regresarás a mi lado** **

****Clito se acerca y me hace una seña ya debo partir pero odio la idea de dejarte aquí** **

****-muchacho es la hora** **

****-lo se Clito lo se** **

****Tomo tu rostro entre mis manos, te miro fijamente tratando de memorizarte a detalle** **

****-vete ya Aquiles esto no es como morir y aunque así fuera yo te encontraría** **

****-prométeme que me escribirás** **

****-lo haré** **

****Con esa promesa y la esperanza de mi amor por ti monte a Bucéfalo y emprendí la huida, te veo cada vez mas lejano en el horizonte como una sombra...una sombra de mi mismo.** **

****Los meses pasaron rápidamente, no puedo quejarme de ellos, nos instalamos en Iliria una región desértica y pedregosa sin agua, vegetación o gente pero el príncipe de la zona feliz de tenernos como huéspedes se encargo de darnos una aldea con mujeres hermosas a las que por supuesto hicimos los honores así como también habitables las chozas de piedra y tejados de corteza.** **

****El día lo teníamos plagado de actividades como mostrar a los nativos a administrarse y cuidar el ganado, por la noche sobre todo Ptolomeo y yo hacemos sendas orgías ya que me cuesta dormir y mas al estar sin ti, pero la visita de Demarato el médico de mi padre es como una ola de agua refrescante y lo serán mas las noticias, aunque prometiste escribirme no lo has hecho y yo empiezo a desesperarme si no se de ti...** **

****La charla con el hombre es amena, no le dejo ver lo mucho que me ha afectado este destierro, parece complacido por lo que hemos logrado en este sitio, incluso por nuestras mujeres que si bien son pasajeras nos han hecho mas llevadero este suplicio.** **

****Platicamos de todo, del invierno en Pella, de Filipo y de Olimpia, del examen al que hemos sido sometidos, mi padre siempre dispuesto a ganar, aprovecho esta distancia para reordenar los asuntos del reino y obligarnos a sacar lo mejor de nosotros mismos, para ejemplo esta villa que antes era inhabitable y que se ha convertido en un pequeño oasis.** **

****-tu padre esta satisfecho** **

****-¿de que?** **

****-estas haciendo lo que el esperaba, sabe de los dibujos, máquinas y construcciones de Nearco, de la manera en que Harpalo incrementa el tesoro de este pequeño reino, de las investigaciones de Laomedon sobre idiomas y costumbres, de las armas que Ptolomeo ha creado y de la forma en que tu los mantienes unidos** **

****-¿Qué viene ahora?** **

****-¿Qué quieres decir Alejandro?** **

****-digo que conozco a mi padre y no hace nada si no tiene mínimo tres intenciones** **

****Demarato rió y me dijo lo que esperaba saber** **

****-es muy cierto hijo de mi amigo, tu y yo partiremos mañana, él te necesita a su lado, los otros se quedaran un tiempo a salvaguardar la tierra y asegurarse que los ilirios nos sean fieles, además cuando sean llamados de regreso a casa deberán traer un ejercito con ustedes, se que les desilusiona muchachos pero no son lo únicos desterrados Filipo los disemino por todo el país para probarlos y que fueran mas útiles a Macedonia** **

****-¿a que otros te refieres Demarato?** **

****Podría ser que tú... estés lejos también** **

****-a varios de sus compañeros como Filotas que esta con Parmenio en Asia, Cratero en una fortaleza de las montañas lincéntidas y Coino en Tesalia todos han cumplido sus tareas con brillantez y todos siguen también lejos de Pella** **

****-¿y donde están Hefestion y Casandros?** **

****El viejo hombre me mira de soslayo y calla, esperará hasta estar solos para decírmelo mientras cambia el tema amistosamente por el de la alianza de Epiro y Macedonia que era contundente, aunque mi madre quisiera armar una guerra no lo lograría nunca.** **

****Una vez todos se han marchado a dormir agotados por el vino y la platica recibo mi recompensa...** **

****-se lo que quieres saber Alejandro y este es un regalo de tu padre para ti** **

****Demarato me extiende un papiro que es una carta...una carta tuya** **

****-supongo que Hefestion quería ponerte el mismo al día de su situación, duerme bien príncipe de Macedonia** **

****El medico se marcha dejándome solo con lo que considero mi más grande tesoro: noticias tuyas** **

****Desenrollo el papel y comienzo a leer lleno de emoción:** **

**_**Querido Alejandro, ha pasado tanto tiempo que llegue a pensar que nunca leerías estas líneas que ahora escribo con tanta alegría, por ordenes de Filipo es ahora cuando puedo hacerlo, se que deseas saber que ha pasado desde esa noche en la que te marchaste, pues bien llevo todo este tiempo en Pella, aquí es donde nuestro rey ha querido tenerme como ayudante de Átalo quién rige en la ciudad en su ausencia, a mi lado esta Casandro es el encargado de vigilarme aunque para serte sincero creo que ha sido fácil escabullirme de él, tan solo basta darle un buen vino caliente y no se niega a hacer lo que le pida.** _ **

**_**Los dos llevamos vida de soldados y resguardamos la ciudad que irónicamente me tiene prisionero pero por lo menos practicamos creando estrategias de guerra.** _ **

**_**Tu madre me ha escrito cartas suplicándome ayuda para encontrarte pero hasta este día no sabía donde estabas, no me era permitido preguntar o investigar pero el rey fue benévolo conmigo, en este aislamiento pude ver a mi padre y gustosamente te comunico que la vida en palacio ya te espera.** _ **

**_**Supongo que querrás abrazar a Europa, la nueva hija de nuestro Rey que ha nacido este invierno.** _ **

**_**Desde ahora tienes otra hermanita de la cual ocuparte, se que esta noticia te hará sentir orgulloso por mas de una razón.** _ **

**_**Te espero ansioso** _ **

**_**Patroclo** _ **

****Suspiro aliviado y abrazo la carta que juraría tiene impregnado tu perfume a violetas, mi amado estas bien y no has corrido peligro en todo este tiempo y lo mejor es que podré regresar a Pella, me apresure a empacar, no pude dormir esa noche, las noticias eran demasiado grandes, Filipo tuvo una hija y pronto estarás conmigo.** **

****El viaje de regreso a ti fue abrumador deseando verte y tocarte, saber si has cambiado, saber que pensarás de mis nuevos deberes como el hijo de Filipo y como su heredero legitimo, tendríamos que ajustarnos a muchas cosas, pero nada empañaría el momento de encontrarte.** **

****Al llegar después de extenuantes días de espera me tope con la noticia de que estabas de guardia, me informaron que no regresarías si no hasta la mañana siguiente ya que todos los soldados estaban atentos en lo que sería la organización de las fiestas por la boda de mi hermana Cleopatra con mi tío Alexandros de Epiro a celebrarse en los próximos días, el palacio estaba lleno de gente y rebosante de ruido por el evento en el que aparecería a lado de mi padre, dejando los dos atrás toda esa confusión y recelos.** **

****Algo de desilusión cruzo por mi mente al no poder verte aún, pero decido enfocar la frustración en cosas positivas, me di un refrescante baño, me acicale solo para ti, como un chiquillo enamorado, pedí que me informaran cuando hicieran los cambios de guardias para así estar atento de tu regreso.** **

****Era muy temprano cuando un sirviente toco a mi puerta, salí corriendo a buscarte y te hallé entrando con los demás soldados, reías y compartías con ellos, me hizo sentir celoso, sobre todo Casandro que te tocaba en el hombro con gran familiaridad, fue cuando tus hermosos azules se clavaron en mi, tu cara no podría describirla, fue como si fueras el mismo Apolo, iluminando todo a tu paso hasta llegar a mi y fundirnos en un abrazo.** **

****-Alejandro estás aquí, por fin has vuelto** **

****-si mi Patroclo he vuelto por ti** **

****Quise besarte pero todos nos miraban expectantes, sobre todo él, Casandro que no tardo en acercarse a nosotros** **

****-bienvenido seas Alejandro, espero que el viaje de regreso haya sido satisfactorio** **

****Nos separamos para poder estrechar la mano del hijo de Antipatro** **

****-lo ha sido Casandro, estar de regreso es muy gratificante** **

****-deberás contarnos con lujo de detalle todas tus aventuras pero ahora...** **

****Te mira como ordenándote pero tu solo parpadeas, ese gesto es nuevo en ti y le respondes con casi exasperación** **

****-¿que pasa ahora Casandro?** **

****-Alejandro no debe vernos así, será mejor regresar después de habernos bañado y cambiado de ropa apestamos a caballo y vino** **

****Ahora tu mirada se posa en mi** **

****-supongo lleva razón pero...** **

****Te tomo del brazo y te jalo conmigo dejándolo atrás.** **

****-podrás ponerte cómodo en mis habitaciones, tu puedes retirarte Casandro, nos veremos esta noche e intercambiaremos historias** **

****Te traigo conmigo, no te resistes y por el contrario los dos solo reímos.** **

****-¿pero que le pasa a Casandro? que le hizo creer que te dejaría con él** **

****-hemos pasado por mucho estos meses supongo que no esperaba que las cosas cambiarán tan pronto...** **

****Llegando a mis aposentos cierro la puerta tras de nosotros y una vez solos me lanzo sobre ti** **

****-te extrañe Hefestion** **

****Me correspondes con un beso, esos labios que lo dan todo y me hacían tanta falta** **

****-yo también a ti Aquiles, pero has vuelto** **

****-si y no pienso irme sin ti nunca mas** **

****Nos abrazamos, te llevo hacia la tina y te desnudo, tu cuerpo tiene pequeñas marcas, imagino de batallas a las que asististe, las acaricio y beso dulcemente tu haces lo mismo conmigo y compartimos el baño como en antaño hemos hecho, entre risas y jugueteos platicamos de todo, me pones al día de cada asunto importante o que pudiera llegar a afectarme, incluso hablamos de Aristóteles y la nueva amistad por correspondencia que llevas con él, yo lavo tu cuerpo, me aseguro de que mis manos te hechicen mientras te siento hervir bajo mis caricias.** **

****Tocando todos los puntos sensibles de nuestros cuerpos hasta llegar a uno que pueda ser clave para nosotros.** **

****Intento besarte pero por momentos tú pareces no quererlo** **

****-¿que es lo que pasa Hefestion? ¿No me deseas?** **

****-Alejandro no digas eso, te necesito tanto pero no merezco yacer contigo, durante este tiempo yo...** **

****Se que estuviste con otras personas retozando y eso no me importa por que yo he hecho lo mismo, debo convencerte de que eso no es como si hubiéramos sido infieles.** **

****-se lo que has hecho Patroclo no es difícil imaginarlo, yo también lo hice por que somos jóvenes y nuestros cuerpos demandaban aquello, Ptolomeo me convenció y nos vimos envueltos con unas esclavas de Iliria...** **

****Me interrumpes poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios** **

****-si he de ser el mismo de antes contigo entonces debes saberlo, he yacido con otro hombre además de la mujeres por eso yo creí que tu... no me querrías mas** **

****No puedo evitarlo me duele saberlo pero no por el hecho si no por que no te creas digno de mi, ¿que clase de amante piensas que soy? ¿Acaso uno que no podrá comprenderte? No quiero que bajes la mirada ante mi, eso me hace sentir que hemos cambiado y en realidad no es así, ante mis ojos siempre serás Patroclo y yo Aquiles, los eternos amantes.** **

****-Hefestion, estuvimos separados por mucho tiempo, sabía que existía el riesgo de que amarás a otro mas que a mi y de ser ese el caso...** **

****-no es eso Alejandro, yo no amo a otro mas que a ti, lo que sucedió fue en una orgía con demasiado vino de por medio, perdí el control y me avergüenzo de ello** **

****Veo lo doloroso que es esto para ti, para mi también lo es, tarde o temprano en nuestras vidas entrarían nuevas personas pero a pesar de eso, yo te quiero y tu a mi e hicimos una promesa: entre nosotros no hay celos ni secretos.** **

****-si tus sentimientos no han cambiado lo demás no importa, ahora dime ¿fue Casandro?** **

****Tus ojos se delatan, sabía que era él por el modo en que te tocaba y ahora tiene sentido esa escenita al llegar contigo, no esperaba verme y de seguro confiaba en tenerte solo para él.** **

****-Alejandro yo lo siento tanto, no es algo que ha vuelto a pasar pero si tu no crees poder perdonarme...** **

****-siempre con tus ideas raras Patroclo, tu eres mío y yo soy tuyo, nada tiene que ver con una noche llena de actos impulsivos, se que tu no estas herido por que durante mucho tiempo también tuve una amante así que para mi esto no cambia nada como tampoco lo hace para ti** **

****Tras decirte esto te bese apasionadamente yo mismo quiero creer mis palabras y olvidar los meses pasados, no solo por que estuvimos lejos si no por que los dos probamos otra piel y nos rendimos ante el hecho de que no lo queríamos, sacándote del agua te guíe a mi lecho, tengo que hacerte mío y que sientas lo que provocas en mi interior.** **

****Enrollaste tus piernas en mi cintura, apresándome con mucha fuerza, succionando mis labios suplicando en silencio por mi perdón me conoces tan bien como yo a ti, somos un mismo cuerpo y se que Casandro se aprovecho de alguna manera de ti.** **

****Te dejo caer en mi cama y luego me dejo caer sobre ti en un suave e intimo roce que te hace jadear profundamente, no puedo esperar, ni siquiera te preparo y te penetro salvajemente, quiero que recuerdes como es tenerme a mi dentro de ti, la cadencia de nuestra danza erótica, los besos arrebatados, los pactos hechos... todo vuelve en un segundo y se acomoda fortaleciendo nuestra relación, me dejas tomarte duramente puedo ver que quieres decirme algo, aflojo mi agarre en tu trasero con la intención de escucharte** **

****-A...Alejandro yo** **

****Sigo dándote con fuerza por ese orificio que me vuelve loco, mis gemidos me delatan en realidad te quiero solo para mi** **

****-no hables ahora Patroclo, lo que sea que quieras decirme lo harás después** **

****Te beso impulsivamente, coloco tus piernas sobre mis hombros y la locura se apodera de mi, se que duele pero también se que te gusta y es lo que esperas de mi, escucho como entre sueños tu voz, gritas, me gritas que te mire y salgo de mi éxtasis** **

****Estas manchado de semen, veo un poca de sangre salir de tu trasero mezclado con mi semilla** **

****-¿me has escuchado Aquiles?** **

****La verdad que no lo he hecho mi estupor no me dejaba, también sentía celos aunque jure que no los había, sentimientos tan contradictorios por eso te tome tan duramente no tuve cuidado y fui cruel, me siento derrotado, tu en cambio tomas mi cara y la levantas obligándome a mirarte directo.** **

****-te dije que no le permití terminar dentro de mi, ni yo termine con él, eso es algo solo nuestro** **

****Acaricias mi rostro y algunas lágrimas salen de mis ojos y provoco a los tuyos que también lloran** **

****-Hefestion ¿acaso soy un desgraciado por quererte solo para mi?** **

****-no, solo eres un hombre enamorado igual que yo...** **

****Nos besamos de nuevo, todo lo malo había pasado, este reencuentro lo festejamos sin salir de la habitación, solo lo hicimos dos días después cuando la caravana de Filipo se anuncio entrando a Pella así que pude ser dulce contigo y tu también te comportaste comprensivo conmigo.** **

****Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento verdaderamente feliz, he recuperado todo lo que es mío y en el momento adecuado se lo haré saber a Casandro, si vuelve a ponerte mano encima lo mataré, estoy seguro que se aprovecho de tu soledad y eso es algo que no podré perdonarle así como no pueden haber dos príncipes en un mismo reino y tu no puedes tener dos dueños.** **

****Pero por ahora solo me queda esperar a la audiencia de Filipo donde me otorgara su gracia.** **

****Mi padre es un hombre orgulloso, no lo demuestra abiertamente pero se que esta feliz de verme, todo esta listo para la gran fiesta donde será coronado como el rey de toda Grecia y después iremos por Asia, el sueño de Filipo se hará realidad y el mío comienza a cristalizarse al tenerte de nuevo conmigo.** **

****El gran acontecimiento llegó y apenas y cruzamos algunas palabras camino al teatro de Egas donde debo verlo por primera vez desde el destierro, Parmenio esta aquí con sus hijos y también esta Clito el negro, Casandro y su padre, la nueva reina y su hija, mi hermana y su esposo mi tío Alexandros y por supuesto nosotros que en pequeños ratos y sin que nadie lo note entrelazamos nuestras manos, hasta que me dices que debes ocupar tu lugar y que yo debo ir con él, mi padre Rey de Macedonia y toda Grecia.** **

****Monto en Bucéfalo y le sigo, me hace una mueca para que marche a su lado y así lo hago.** **

****A lo lejos se pueden escuchar los gritos de vitoreo para el Rey, luce feliz y altivo, yo solo procuro ser precavido.** **

****-toda mi vida he esperado ver a los griegos arrastrarse con respeto por Macedonia, hoy es ese día** **

****Los dos miramos a la multitud que solo corean y lo sigo escuchando atento de cada palabra.** **

****-ya dicen que Filipo es un gran general pero que Alejandro es aún mas grande** **

****Su sonrisa lo dice todo, es sincero** **

****-pero...si vuelves a insultarme otra vez te matare** **

****Yo solo le puedo dar la razón y le consiento silenciosamente** **

****-te he añorado, en primavera estaremos en Persia tu cabalgarás a mi derecha** **

****-será un honor padre, no me lo perdería por todo el oro del mundo** **

****Lanza una carcajada al aire parece que le hace gracia mi inocente comentario** **

****-pues un día será tuyo** **

****Era todo lo que necesitaba, Filipo me ha aceptado por lo que soy, llegamos al pequeño estadio de la celebración que esta a rebozar, todos nos esperan, ya una figura de mi padre comienza a ser adorada con las de los demás Dioses, pronto estaremos juntos en batalla, todavía hoy tengo tanto que aprender de él.** **

****Bajamos de los caballos y veo a Pausanias recibirnos, es el encargado de cuidar del rey, no se por que me viene a la mente aquella noche en la que fui desterrado tal vez sea por que este hombre fue puesto en evidencia, yo casi pierdo a mi padre pero él perdió la dignidad y aún así le es fiel a su rey.** **

****-Pausanias llévate a la guardia** **

****-guardia real a la arena...adelante** **

****Clito también nos ve llegar y se acerca al mirar como la guardia es despedida** **

****-¿sin su guardia majestad? En medio de este gentío y con griegos rodeándonos** **

****Mi padre le abraza y luego se dirige hacia mi** **

****-Clito, mi amigo, confía siempre en este hombre Alejandro trátale como a mi y él te protegerá** **

****-si padre** **

****Clito... quien es como mi hermano, es mi herencia tener a un hombre así bajo mi mando algún día, mi padre le da instrucciones a seguir para el gran momento, yo solo los miro y espero, a su lado siempre seré el pequeño Alejandro pero no me lamento por ello.** **

****-el pueblo ya es suficiente guardia querido Clito así los griegos verán por si mismos como puedo andar entre la gente y no podrán llamarme tirano, envíame a la guardia solo después de mi entrada... ¿y Clito? quiero que el vino se reparta día y noche tienen que aclamarme** **

****Clito nos deja con una reverencia y sonrisa en el rostro, voy detrás de mi padre quién se detiene a darme órdenes.** **

****-no me sigas entrare solo, tu entrarás con la guardia...vamos hazlo** **

****Puedo mirar por sobre el hombro de mi padre a Pausanias, es como si le esperará, por un momento tengo un mal presentimiento.** **

****-Padre (me acerco e intento decírselo) déjame acompañarte** **

****-quieres que vean que eres mi sucesor, es lo que ella quiere, esa arpía de tu madre, no pongas esa cara de expresión dolida Alejandro, se un hombre considérate afortunado de estar hoy aquí después de aquel escándalo** **

****Por sobre sus duras palabras algo en mi se resiste...no me aparto de su lado** **

****-obedece Alejandro por todo los Dioses aunque sea solo una vez** **

****Le dejo ir tocando su brazo y le digo lo que mi corazón me dicta.** **

****-se valiente padre, celebra que con cada paso que das puedes recordar tu valor** **

****Mi padre acarició mi cara y se dio la vuelta, si solo hubiera sabido que sería la última vez que hablaría con él... me puse con los demás guardias esperando el momento de ser llamados, lo que nunca paso, en lugar de eso un ruido estrepitoso del público seguido de un abrumador instante de silencio para abrir la puerta al caos y la muerte.** **

****Filipo ha caído y corro en su ayuda pero lo encuentro tirado en el piso, Pausanias huye a toda velocidad, hombres gritan que lo atrapen, él ha enterrado su espada en el estomago de uno de los mas grandes Macedonios...se ha llevado la vida de mi padre.** **

****Las lágrimas brotan solas, lo tomo en mis brazos e intento darle un poco de consuelo, mi ropa se ensangrienta y aspiro el último suspiro de vida de Filipo II** **

****El caos esta en todas partes y me encuentro rodeado de negrura... puedo verlo en los ojos de todos: Parmenio, Clito, Átalo, todos lo saben** **

****Siento tu presencia aunque no me atrevo a mirarte, tomas mi mano y la jalas hacia ti haciendo lo que corresponde y tu voz lo grita...estamos haciendo historia.** **

****-¡el rey vive! Alejandro hijo de Filipo... que los Dioses bendigan al rey** **

****Todos me miran, sin saber como me encuentro de pie a tu lado con los brazos levantados como en señal de victoria, has actuado rápido Hefestion probablemente si fuera por mi aún estaría tirado con el frió cuerpo de Filipo en mi regazo y tu me sacas del momento tan terrible con tus palabras y tu toque en mi piel recordándome mi lugar en el mundo aunque con ello nuestra oportunidad de ser felices se evapore.** **

****-tu eres ahora el rey Alejandro, todo lo de Filipo te pertenece** **

****Volteo a mirarte horrorizado y mientras Casandro levanta la guirnalda de oro de mi padre y me la colocan sobre la cabeza me siento desfallecer, rodeado de soldados que me sacan a tirones de la arena y me llevan a un lugar seguro veo lágrimas por doquier, Clito es ahora quién sujeta el cuerpo sin vida de Filipo, Parmenio y Fillotas me llevan casi a rastras del lugar y a lo lejos escuccho el grito de "viva el nuevo Rey..." es todo como una pesadilla a veces aún creo que lo fue...** **

****Pasarían 10 días para que el nombramiento fuera oficial, hubo muchas discusiones en Pella, los nobles debían darme su consentimiento, además estaba el turbio asunto de Pausanias que había sido atrapado antes de que huyera y fuera asesinado por sus mismos captores pero no sin antes decir de quién era obra el complot y quien le facilito todo...tuvimos que ejecutar a aquellos que le mataron ya que el nombre de mi madre se vio involucrado junto con el del mismo Átalo y el nuevo rey de Persia, solo Parmenio, Antipatro y Demarato lo sabían junto conmigo, a todos lo demás incluso a ti te lo oculte, estábamos ante el dilema de ejecutar a Olimpia o desterrarla para siempre, pero eso solo me dejaría ver como parte de la conspiración y ante los Dioses como aquel que fue capaz de matar a su madre, ella debería estar de camino para los funerales, sería entonces cuando la enfrentaría y pondríamos fin a este asunto, era necesario desarmarla antes de que causara aún mas daño si es que era posible hacerlo, tu mientras tanto pasabas las noches en vela cuidando de mi, intentando consolar lo inconsolable.** **

****Una vez estuvo aquí mi madre asesino a Euridice y la niña sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada al respecto, dijo que la joven reina había caído presa del miedo quitándose ella misma la vida después de haber matado a su hija con sus propias manos en un acto impulsivo, pero yo se bien que has sido tu Olimpia y no puedo pasártelo.** **

****Entro furioso a sus habitaciones, no has de ser quien use a Átalo para salirte con la tuya madre, incluso se que la muerte de mi padre se pago con oro persa que negociaste desde Epiro, me pregunto ¿como pudiste caer tan bajo? te subestime ese fue el error mas grave que he cometido... y que también cometiera Filipo** **

****-¡Fuera! salgan de aquí** **

****Te veo instalada como la reina, de nuevo ese aire prepotente te hace ver superior a cualquiera, eres la vencedora...cierro las puertas una vez que estamos solos y reclamo de frente** **

****-¿Cómo has podido sonreír en público a tu llegada a la ciudad?** **

****-por que así tenía que ser** **

****-yo no quería hacerme rey así** **

****-nadie te culpa** **

****-te equivocas todos los hacen a mis espaldas... en secreto** **

****-las calumnias no dan poder** **

****Esta tan tranquila que me apetece ahorcarla** **

****-y la vergüenza si... ¿quién le ha matado? Dímelo o haré que te juzguen por su crimen** **

****-ha sido Pausanias** **

****-pero no lo ha hecho solo, le ayudaste tu** **

****-no, eso nunca ¿por que iba a hacerlo? Muchos otros le deseaban muerto, griegos y persas** **

****-estas loca has dejado escapar a las furias y ni siquiera conoces su poder** **

****-vamos ¿quien esta exagerando ahora? aunque ese era el deseo de tu corazón** **

****-no es cierto era mi padre y le amaba** **

****La pelea se enciende entre los dos** **

****-él no era tu padre no tienes ninguna deuda de sangre con ese hombre** **

****-estas mintiendo una y otra vez, de tu boca solo salen mentiras como una hechicera, para confundirme...** **

****-obsérvate, eres todo lo que él nunca fue, él era tosco y tu refinado, él era un general y tu un rey, él no se gobernaba ni así mismo y tu gobernarás el mundo** **

****-todos los Dioses te maldicen cuando hablas así eres demasiado orgullosa y no sientes dolor por tu esposo** **

****-¿dolor? ¿Por él, que sabrás tu de Filipo?, no Alejandro Zeus es tu padre se consecuente** **

****En un arrebato me lanzo sobre ella** **

****-mi primer acto sería acabar contigo tu me asesinaste en mi cuna, me criaste en un saco de odio, el odio que sientes por las personas que son mas fuertes que tu, tu odio contra los hombres** **

****-entregue mi corazón Alejandro y por todos los Dioses que creciste hermoso** **

****Es inútil hablar con ella, siempre lo ha sido** **

****-maldigo tu alma de hechicera** **

****-tu alma es la mía Alejandro** **

****Si lo que dice resulta ser cierto entonces no soy el dueño de mi vida ni de mi destino la sola idea me horroriza** **

****-¡nooooo! me has arrebatado todo lo que amaba hasta convertirme en ti** **

****Solo siento la fría mano de mi madre golpear mi rostro** **

****-basta, deja de comportarte como un niño eres un rey actúa como tal, Parmenio esta de nuestro lado, ejecuta a Átalo sin tardanza y confisca sus tierras** **

****-como tus has hecho con Euridice madre...eso jamás... ríete mounstruo y goza de tu éxito** **

****-¿como sobrevivirás a esto siendo así? no has aprendido nada de Filipo** **

****De verdad quiero matarla por eso la beso en los labios haciendo clara mi intención.** **

****-no, solo aprendí de ti madre...la mejor** **

****Escupió mi rostro tan llena de prepotencia, en su mirada no existe el miedo a morir ¿entonces como castigarla por sus crímenes?** **

****-¿que he hecho yo para que me odies de ese modo? algún día se que lo comprenderás por que solo te llevo a ti en mi corazón, se bien lo que necesitas y ahora es el momento, los Dioses te favorecen Alejandro, grandes riquezas, poder, conquistas... todo lo que desees, el mundo es tuyo... tómalo** **

****Ahora no es el enojo si no la tristeza lo que me invade junto a las lágrimas de mi madre que me abrazan, no puedo hacerle daño pero tampoco podré volver a verla... esta será su prisión y Antipatro deberá ser el guarda de su maldad.** **

****Esa noche me consolaste Hefestion, regrese a nuestros aposentos y llore en tu regazo cual niño, pero no te dije la razón fue la primera vez que te oculte algo y ahora de verdad quisiera pedirte perdón, supongo que pensaste que el dolor era por mi padre y claro que lo sufro, pero en realidad me lamento por que junto con él murió toda posibilidad de ser el dueño de mi destino.** **

****Solo queda someter a Grecia, que cree que sin Filipo ya no tienen por que ser fieles a mi, se equivocan y los haré pagar por ello y Átalo será mi primera víctima y no lo será por gusto si no por necesidad.** **

****Así comenzamos una campaña anticipándonos a una sublevación y dominamos Tesalia, Delfos y Corinto, de ahí a los Balcanes tomando el control sobre tracios tríbalos regresando a Atenas de emergencia y sometiéndola, logrando que me ratifiquen como rey y tengo desde entonces la lealtad de todos en mis manos, estamos listos para cruzar el Helesponto sin resistencia y llegar a la Asia menor, donde se cumple la primer profecía que anuncia que Amon o Zeus es mi verdadero padre, ya que me encargo de deshacer el nudo gordiano, ahora todos piensan en mi como su Dios, con esa confianza del ejercito en mi logramos llegar a Iso y tenemos la victoria asegurada sobre Darío.** **

****Aún falta mucha tierra que cubrir y ganar pero con ayuda de Parmenio Fenicia nos pertenece ya y tras ella Gaza y Egipto donde me nombran faraón y se establece la primera Alejandría, la segunda profecía se hace realidad también, supongo que Olimpia debe estar feliz pensando en el poder que tendrá al ser mi madre.** **

****Camino de Mesopotamia con rumbo a Gaugamela yo estoy dispuesto a darte el mas grande de todos los regalos, antes de enfrentar a Darío iremos a la tumba de Aquiles y Patroclo en Troya y le haremos saber al mundo lo que sentimos, he sido afortunado al no perderte por eso es que quiero darte este reconocimiento, me has perdonado y dejado tener aventuras como toda la reencarnación de Dios, se que juego con fuego puedo creer todo lo que los sacerdotes dicen y aún así tu me amarás pase lo que pase, en este trayecto eres el vigía de mis sueños y sin ti no soy nada.** **

****Estamos en la tienda real preparándonos, es necesario que nuestros cuerpos estén llenos de óleos y ungüentos, bailaremos desnudos, presentaremos una ofrenda y después regresaremos aquí donde te haré el amor hasta dar con la luz de un nuevo día.** **

****Este es el lugar mas sagrado para nosotros, solo unos mil soldados y alguno que otro curioso están aquí, puedo ver a nuestros amigos de la infancia, Ptolomeo y Casandros los encabezan, he esperado mucho para hacerles saber lo que eres para mi, sobre todo que el hijo de Antipatro sepa que tu eres mió y que aunque no pueda casarme contigo este momento es como si fuera nuestra boda...** **

****Comenzamos el ritual de la ofrenda con una danza de movimientos incitantes, puedo ver el sonrojo en tu cara, tu esculpido cuerpo brillando en la luz del sol, creo que aún reaccionas fuertemente a mi presencia, algunos soldados nos corean, piden más y se los damos, rozamos los cuerpos, te siento agitado y feliz, toco tus labios con mis dedos y la música se apaga lentamente, hasta que terminas en mi brazos, cuerpo con cuerpo, delicadamente te beso, no se si los demás lo están viendo y no me importa, la verdad es que te amo y lo susurro para ti que me regalas la mas encantadora de las sonrisas, se hace el silencio y luego los aplausos, miro entre la multitud la cara de todos aquellos soldados con los que hemos peleado codo a codo, algunos lo aceptan otros dan la vuelta pero Casandro esta rojo de ira, supongo que este mensaje es mas que suficiente, terminamos el ritual de la ofrenda colándonos las armaduras de Aquiles y Patroclo, hechas especialmente para nosotros en oro y con piedras preciosas, no son las originales esas en realidad son un mito pero serán dignas para llevarnos al Hades mi amado amigo.** **

****Casandro y Ptolomeo se acercan a nosotros y nos felicitan, se que para mas los viejos esto es demasiado así que no reclamo su presencia o las verdaderas intenciones de los mas jóvenes, lo que importa es que te miro feliz y lleno de luz en tu resplandeciente armadura pero creo que no soy solo yo el que lo nota, ya que mientras Casandro se acerca a mi, tu hablas con Ptolomeo y este aprovecha para desquitarse y yo para ponerle las cosas en claro.** **

****-bonito espectáculo han armado, quién diría que el rey de Macedonia, Grecia y media Asia estaría a los píes de un soldado...** **

****No lo dejo continuar, es como una serpiente, a veces me recuerda a Olimpia** **

****-espero entonces te haya gustado, que quede claro Casandro que se lo que ha pasado entre ustedes y no te perdonaré si le pones una mano encima de nuevo** **

****Tras decir esto pongo mi mejor sonrisa nadie debe notar lo que esta pasando** **

****-así que "la sombra" te lo dijo, supongo mueres de celos ¿no es así? ¿No te dan ganas de saber como fue que lo hicimos? te lo diré, él supo lo que hacías en tu destierro y no lo pudo soportar, así fue como lo lleve hasta mi lecho ¿y no es acaso por eso que has hecho todo esto delante del ejercito? para que todos sepan que clase de amigos son y la traición que quieres sea perdonada.** **

****Mi mirada se enciende pero manejo la situación se que quiere preocuparme** **

****-tu mataste algo en Hefestion, le quitaste la ilusión y la inocencia, aprovechaste mi ausencia y lo llevaste a burdeles, lo has hecho altanero como tu mismo ¿crees que no lo se?** **

****-tu fuiste el único que se llevo su inocencia... Alejandro, le dejaste atrás para encontrar el perdón de tu padre ¿olvidaste ya aquel día donde le juraste que nunca le dejarías...? yo los ví Alejandro, se lo que hiciste a Hefestion aquella tarde en el río cerca de Mieza, por todos los Dioses no éramos tan mayores y tu lo sedujiste y si alguien nunca ha de perdonarte ese seré yo, la razón por la que me toleras es por que significo algo para Hefestion y sabes que aunque le amo él jamás te dejará, tienes razón, yo soy ese alguien que le llena la cabeza con ínfulas y tu las sufrirás por que me considera su amigo y no serás capaz de matarme y causarle esa pena ya bastante tiene con ser tu amante, es el precio por tenerle mi adorado Rey y cuando este muerto por tu causa te acordarás de mi.** **

****Mi Patroclo se acerca, así que la platica esta terminada, no puedo creer lo que Casandro ha dicho y tengo miedo de que pueda ser verdad... ¿acaso terminaré por destruirte mi amado?** **

****No puedo esperar mas para llevarte a mi tienda quiero olvidar tan amarga platica ahora se que debí ser mas precavido contigo, una vez dentro te guío al lecho, con mis manos cerrare las heridas que haya podido provocar en ti, ambos nos quitamos las armaduras, como todo un complejo ritual nos desnudamos mutuamente, tocando cada trozo de piel, delante uno del otro, me besas fugazmente y tus labios comienzan a descender por mi cuerpo, lamiendo el cuello, el pecho, mordiendo mis pezones, pasando por el ombligo, jugando con mi ingle hasta quedar detenido en mi virilidad, a la cual le pones especial atención, con dulces lenguetazos, traviesos toques de tu boca, hasta que lo introduces en ti, chocando este con el fondo de tu garganta, casi ahogándote, lo sacas una y otra vez, se escuchan mis gemidos en todo el lugar, eres talentoso para todo, las artes del amor no son una excepción, la visión de tenerte arrodillado entre mis piernas es abrumadora, tanto que siento como me vació en tu boca.** **

****Dejas que me reponga, tu estás ya listo para mas, te pones de pie y me besas con frenesí, te aferras a mi cadera y me dejas sentir tu dureza, es el momento, quiero ser yo quién te de placer a ti... por eso me tumbo en la cama mientras tu sensualmente te posas sobre mis caderas, lames tus propios dedos y abres camino en tu interior, llevas mi hombría a tu aterciopelado paraíso, me dejas metértelo con fuerza y ahora son nuestros jadeos lo que todo lo llenan, cabalgas salvajemente sobre mi, yo tomo tu miembro erguido con mis manos, poniendo énfasis en masturbarte, los dos estamos al límite, siento como tu sexo palpita en mis manos, a la vez que también me derramo en ti...** **

****Tienes espasmos provocados por el placer, te dejas caer sobre mi pecho, escucho tus suspiros, me abrazo a tu espalda y te beso, saliendo con cuidado de ti, te pongo en la cama conmigo, mirándonos el uno al otro, pasados unos momentos los dos comenzamos a hablar.** **

****-sabes que eres el que mas amo Patroclo, no hay cosa que no haría por ti pero dime por que sufres** **

****Acaricias mi pecho con tus manos y siento un choque eléctrico en mi piel** **

****-lo se, pero solo quiero que pase lo que pase sigas vivo, que estés conmigo y que seas el mejor rey de la historia del mundo, que pasen los siglos y todos sepan que mi amado era justo, amoroso y buen regente** **

****-eso no es difícil de cumplir** **

****Sonrió y te beso atrayéndote hacia mi** **

****-quiero que seas el conquistador de todo cuanto desees, quiero un día poder ver...** **

****Tu voz se corta de repente y tomo tu barbilla y veo lágrimas** **

****-¿que pasa mi amado, que es lo que quieres de mi?** **

****-que seas padre, quiero ver a tus hijos correr por Mieza como hicimos los dos, que te preserves en la calidez de una familia que te ame por sobre todas las cosas** **

****-se a lo que te refieres, yo quiero lo mismo para ti, lo que no nos esta permitido por la misma naturaleza lo tomaremos de las mujeres, pero aún sin poder concebir un hijo que fuera solo nuestro, siempre serás mi único amado** **

****Puedo entender lo que te atormenta, incluso puedo curar esas heridas aún antes de que existan, comprendo tu miedo, ¿que será de nosotros cuando yo tenga la necesidad de una reina y de hijos para continuar mi legado? ¿esa podría ser la causa de tu muerte? Casandro y sus malditas palabras, son estas cosas de las que nunca antes habíamos hablado y que sin embargo existen y atormentan nuestro ser.** **

****-Hefestion...** **

****Digo tu nombre y coloco tu mano en mi corazón mientras me das besos pequeñitos en el cuello** **

****-hazme tuyo e imagina que esta noche es todo lo que tenemos...** **

****Sentí tus manos abrazar mi cuerpo, al poco te enterraste en mi interior y silenciosamente hicimos un pacto... yo no te dejaría nunca otra vez.** **

****A la mañana siguiente como pudimos nos alistamos al viaje, era hora de verme con Darío cara a cara, ser el rey de todo y tu junto conmigo.** **

****Aún nos llevo un par de meses llegar a Gaugamela, ese tiempo lo aprovechamos para crear estrategias, la victoria debía de ser contundente, ahora lamento haberme absorto en ello, creo que te hice sentir solo sin yo quererlo pero no hubo tiempo para otras cosas, mi deseo de tener el mundo para ofrecértelo era mas grande de lo que creí sobre todo por que quería probarle a Casandro que estaba equivocado, me deje llevar por él y aquí estamos todos esperando el amanecer mientras afinamos los detalles del que espero sea el último día de Darío como rey.** **

****En el piso de la tienda hay un mapa con todo lo que pertenece a Persia incluido el lugar de la batalla, me siento fuerte y capaz de todo, quiero que lo sepan, quién no crea en mi a estas alturas se merece perecer junto al enemigo.** **

****-aquí abriremos una brecha en el ejercito persa, golpearemos el centro...** **

****Es hora de que conozcan el plan, puedo ver sus caras confusas Antigono es el primero** **

****-¿planeas ir por Darío?** **

****-lo Dioses por fin le han traído hasta nosotros, si yo muriera sería un macedonio mas, pero los persas no pueden moverse sin las órdenes de Darío por eso aquí cercenaremos la cabeza del ejercito persa** **

****Parmenio se opone como era de esperarse** **

****-es una locura no podrás acercarte ni a 100 pasos de él, nos aplastarán si los atacas de frente Alejandro** **

****-no, si tu vienes por la izquierda con la caballería Parmenio, tienes a Fillotas y sus hoplitas por la derecha, bastaran solo dos horas para hacerlo caer, en cuanto a ti Antigono te reservo el centro de la falange junto a Perdicas, Leonato, Nearco y Meleagron, si los detienen con muros de hombres aquí en el centro yo iré con la caballería hacia la derecha, mientras la infantería de Casandro rompa sus líneas estirándolas hacia la izquierda se abrirá una brecha que dará paso a la caballería comandada por Clito, Ptolomeo, Hefestion y yo, entraremos por el hueco acertando el golpe mortal a la cabeza de Darió** **

****Pero Parmenio aún se resiste** **

****-escucha Alejandro, incluso con los Dioses de nuestra parte, debemos dispérsalos y tendremos que destruir su ejercito mañana o seremos atacados por tribus de bárbaros en el camino de vuelta a casa** **

****Todos están de acuerdo pero...** **

****-¿Hablas de volver a casa y de retirada? pero quiero que sepas Parmenio, que Babilonia es mi nuevo hogar** **

****Ahora Casandro también quiere opinar, vaya que simpático se pone este asunto solo por que sea tu confidente se cree con derechos, de verdad lo sufro como prueba de amor hacia ti.** **

****-Alejandro si vamos a luchar hay que hacerlo con sigilo estamos en inferioridad pero si atacamos de noche podremos vencerles** **

****-no he cruzado media Asia para robar este victoria Casandro** **

****-no claro que no, tu honor no lo permitiría sin duda te influye dormir con las leyendas de Troya bajo tu almohada pero tu padre no admiraba a Homero** **

****Los hombres te siguen Casandro espero te sientas feliz por tratar de hundirme sin éxito aunque Parmenio intente conciliar lo inconciliable** **

****-Alejandro, Casandro lleva algo de razón, posees ya las tierras al oeste del Eufrates y Darío te ha ofrecido a su hija como esposa ¿Cuándo un griego habría recibido tales honores?** **

****-No son honores Parmenio. Son sobornos que los griegos aceptaron hasta hoy, olvidas que el asesino de tu amigo, mi padre, duerme al otro lado del valle** **

****-Vamos Alejandro, no estamos del todo seguros que hubiera oro persa detrás del asesinato de Filipo** **

****Los hombres discuten entre si y tu solo me miras dulce y sumiso Hefestion, sabes al igual que yo que el plan ha de seguirse quieran o no** **

****-tu padre te enseño a no someter la razón a la pasión, escucha Alejandro reorganízate, regresemos a la costa para reclutar mas hombres** **

****-y lo haría si yo fuera Parmenio pero soy Alejandro y ya que la tierra no tiene dos soles tampoco Asia tendrá dos reyes así que estas son mis condiciones y si Darío no es un cobarde que se oculta tras sus hombres entonces se enfrentará a mi mañana y cuando se incline ante Grecia Alejandro será Magnánimo** **

****No quiero discutir y necear mas, esto se ha terminado, debo ir a prepararme mañana será el día mas importante de mi vida como militar.** **

****Quiero estar solo y pensar frente a la única figura que tenemos para adorar, necesito ver que los hombres estén bien y listos para enfrentar su destino pero entonces tu me encuentras, siempre lo haces y a veces me pregunto como logras saber incluso lo que pienso...** **

****-¿a quién les estas orando Alejandro?** **

****-a los Dioses** **

****-temes algo...** **

****Ese modo tuyo de decir las cosas, siempre me pregunto si solo estas afirmando o si intentas formular preguntas así que asiento con la cabeza para decirte que si que temo al mañana.** **

****Ambos miramos la luna que esta completa** **

****-signo de mal agüero Alejandro** **

****-lo será mas para Darío (comenzamos a caminar juntos por el campamento) la luna de Persia será eclipsada por el sol de Macedonia aunque temamos a la muerte Hefestion eso no lo aprendimos estudiando y es la causa de todas nuestras desgracias (nos acercamos a los soldados tu solo escuchas como siempre haces mi fiel amigo) preparado para el combate Cratero** **

****\- mi señor...lo estoy su majestad...** **

****-no deben temer, los Dioses estarán con nosotros** **

****-en mi opinión se hace esperar demasiado los hombres están algo nerviosos** **

****-eso esta bien, el miedo hará que luchemos mejor alerten a los centinelas y descansen todo lo que puedan** **

****-así se hará mi señor dormiré con los ojos bien abiertos, como las piernas de una ramera** **

****Los soldados sonríen y yo con ellos ante sus mordaces y rápidos comentarios** **

****Se que reprochas en silencio las cosas que hago, no te gusta mezclarte con aquellos a los que consideras inferiores y estas en tu derecho de no hacerlo pero para mi es importante poder reconfortarles... seguimos caminando, me acompañas hasta mi tienda** **

****-yo siempre he creído en ti Alejandro pero esto parece que puede superarnos** **

****Es extraño nunca te había visto tan preocupado, debo hacerte creer que podemos lograrlo** **

****-¿acaso Patroclo dudo de Aquiles en el acecho a Troya?** **

****te sonríes y llegando a la tienda me dices lo que no me atrevo a pensar o decir** **

****-te recuerdo Aquiles que, Patroclo murió primero** **

****Mi mirada se posa en ti y la angustia es la que responde** **

****-si te ocurriera, si tu cayeras en Persia aunque Macedonia perdiera a su rey yo te vengaría y te seguiría a la casa de la muerte** **

****-Haría lo mismo por ti** **

****Mi mirada se vuelve dulce, eres todo para mi Patroclo y espero que lo sepas de otro modo no me quedaría mas remedio que repetirlo hasta el infinito, los dos miramos de reojo el interior de mi tienda el lecho para ser exactos** **

****-antes de una batalla es difícil estar solo...** **

****Sabes lo que quiero: a ti a mi lado** **

****-si, es muy posible que esto sea una despedida mi querido Alejandro** **

****-no temas Hefestion esto es solo el principio** **

****Te abrazo a mi, susurras algo, regresaras cuando termines tu guardia y dormiremos abrazados con eso será suficiente por hoy por que el día de mañana te tomaré sin contemplaciones.** **

****La batalla fue cruenta pero logramos que Darío dejará atrás por completo a su ejercito, después de revisar las bajas e ir con el médico me dirijo hacia ti que ya me esperas en mi tienda al parecer podremos tomar posesión sobre el ejercito de Persia, mi espíritu sobrepasa mi cuerpo, el cansancio es grande pero tu me recibes en tus brazos, sabes consolarme y amarme, haces que me sienta lleno de energía a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, se que pude haberlo cazado pero mis hombres me necesitaban, no me arrepiento, Darío puede huir cuanto quiera le encontraré...** **

****Algunos de sus hombres ya me reconocen como su único soberano, me llevan de mi tienda real a la tienda de Darío, unos esclavos nos desvisten y bañan y por primera vez comprendo lo que es ser rey, ahora todo es mío, las cosas que poseía el rey y amo de toda Persia me pertenecen, el agua lava la sangre, las heridas se cierran y la ropa limpia nos hace olvidar toda la muerte que hemos provocado...** **

****Los generales vienen a verme, celebramos la victoria, el campamento se ha hecho infinito, estoy cansado pero aún así tomamos vino hasta entrada la noche. Todos apuraron sus copas y abandonaron la tienda, solo quedamos aquí Ptolomeo, tu y yo, les pido a los pajes que me preparen la cama, me desvisten y tu estas sentado ya en el borde de nuestro lecho contemplándome, se que mi rostro debe lucir cansado y agotado pero sonrió y tomo tus manos, mientras Ptolomeo apaga las antorchas y nos regala intimidad** **

****-esta noche o lo que queda de ella solo quiero descansar, hablar mientras siento tu proximidad que expulsa la oscuridad de mi mente** **

****Sin contestar comienzas a desnudarte, te sacas las sandalias, tiras tu ropa al suelo, puedo ver tu cuerpo lastimado por la batalla, acaricias mis heridas, las lames sensualmente y nos dejamos caer en la cama mirando el techo de esta lujosa tienda que antes era de Darío, aun hay un poco de luz de alguna lámpara de aceite que me permite ver claramente tu cuerpo cerca del mío, mientras tomas la manta y nos cubres.** **

****-¿Qué sería de mi sin ustedes? Todo sería frío y solitario, de hecho así es** **

****-¿no te damos calor suficiente?** **

****-si y no, la verdad es que después de la batalla de hoy yo...tal vez sea el viento** **

****-¿que viento querido?** **

****-cuando uno se mueve incluso estando quieto se siente el aire convertirse en viento, entre más rápido vas, mas fuerte es el viento, ese viento me golpeo hoy el rostro y tengo la sensación de no haber hecho mas que correr desde la muerte de Filipo ¿Qué he perdido y que he ganado?** **

****Siento la presencia de Ptolomeo, nos escucha, mientras te abrazas a mi y tus piernas se enredan con las mías por debajo de las mantas** **

****-has ganado en poder Alejandro y sabes aprovecharlo muy bien pero...** **

****-todo tiene un pero, sin poder todo era mas sencillo ahora me pregunto si puedo confiar en alguien, dime cual es el sentido o la utilidad del poder ¿acaso la fama, la justicia o la libertad?** **

****-la diversión** **

****La voz seca de Ptolomeo me responde en un tono apenas audible, levante la cabeza y le mire en la entrada de la tienda, velando por mi a pesar del cansancio por eso le insto a que sigo hablando con un gesto en mi mirada** **

****-Alejandro los hombres lo quieren todo a la vez pero solo aprenden a evitar el aburrimiento, de los reyes justos bajo cuyo reinado nadie paso frío ni tuvo hambre o padecieron injusticias solo se dice que fueron eso: justos, las historias dignas de ser contadas se refieren a príncipes que además quitaron a su pueblo el aburrimiento mediante guerras y juegos** **

****Después de escuchar las palabras de Ptolomeo lo comprendí...que es lo que espera el mundo de mi, pero yo quiero mas para el mundo.** **

****-a veces pienso en los tiempos de Mieza, cuando nos enseñaba Aristóteles y nosotros podíamos jugar a que todo iba en serio, luego pienso que he perdido mas de lo que podré recuperar algún día** **

****-y es así pero también es de otra manera, has llegado mas lejos que Filipo casi hasta donde llegaban sus sueños, estas donde ni siquiera estuvo Aquiles** **

****Tu voz es melodiosa y cargada de verdad, me siento relajado y me escucho a mi mismo adormilado** **

****-¿querrás ir conmigo mi Patroclo?** **

****Te inclinas y me besas despacio** **

****-iré contigo hasta el final, pero no te olvides de los obstáculos tarde o temprano tu deberás dar un heredero a tu reino** **

****\- yo no olvido nada nunca, pero no te preocupes que yo se como tratar aquello** **

****-¿Cómo?** **

****-ya te lo diré...mañana tenemos que planear la llegada a Babilonia** **

****-y avisar a tu madre supongo** **

****-ni la menciones amigo mío** **

****Te siento suspirar, tu también estas cansado** **

****-hemos de ir con cuidado Alejandro alguien podría pensar en matarte y embolsarse la recompensa mas grande que ha existido jamás** **

****Te miro y tomo tu rostro entre mis manos, siento la mirada de Ptolomeo sobre nosotros, me giro a encararlo y esta fascinado observándonos, creo que nunca no has visto de este modo, como los amantes que somos, por eso es hora de estar solos...** **

****-Ptolomeo se encargara de evitarlo por lo menos esta noche, ve amigo déjanos solos, procura descanso para ti también.** **

****La pesada cortina de la tienda se cierras tras de él y comienzo a besarte dulcemente, despacito, el cuerpo me duele, pero aún así quiero darte mi esencia que contiene mi alma, con nuestras manos entrelazadas nos tocamos mutuamente, estamos agotados para hacer el amor, pero mientras cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar, los dos nos masturbamos, dejamos salir todo en un espasmo de placer, nos venimos juntos, te acurrucas en mis brazos escuchas el latido de mi corazón y los dos caímos dormidos como cuando éramos unos críos.** **

****Una vez llegada la mañana comenzamos el camino a Babilonia, esa ciudad que ofrecía tanto a cambio de mi ser, la lujuria, el amor y el poder viviendo todos juntos bajo un mismo cielo...me corrompí sin saberlo y de nuevo te lleve a la oscuridad...** **

****Las grandes puertas de Babilonia se abren ante nosotros, soy el dueño de todo y debo decir que no estaba preparado para lo que venia... tras varios días de viaje por fin estamos aquí, el que debería haber sido nuestro hogar sería algún día nuestra tumba pero yo no lo sabia hasta hoy, mientras llegan a mi mente esas imágenes increíbles es que lo comprendo.** **

****Pétalos de flores exóticas caían por nuestros cuerpos, tu cabalgando a mi derecha, el pueblo y los soldados lucen felices y estoy seguro de ser amado por todos, el palacio que me pertenece es simplemente abrumador, lleno de una magia y misticismo nunca antes vistos.** **

****Entramos en el, tras largas y hermosas escaleras llegamos a la cámara real donde el destino ya me tenía puesto un regalo que me fue imposible rechazar.** **

****-imagínense los cerebros que concibieron esto, con semejantes arquitectos construiríamos ciudades con las que solo hemos soñado** **

****El séquito de mis mejores hombres solo ríen, tu eres parte de ellos y se que están impresionados hasta la médula de los huesos, no esperábamos tanto de esta ciudad o de este palacio y les escucho hablar fascinados...** **

****-Aristóteles les llamaba bárbaros pero es de notar que él nunca estuvo en Babilonia** **

****-tenemos suficiente oro como para mantener tres generaciones de ejércitos macedonios** **

****Yo sigo observando la ciudad desde un inmenso balcón y deseando que este mundo maravilloso pueda ser gozado por todos los hombres libres de ahí que no puedo permitir que los mas cercanos a mi crean que esto solo le pertenece a Macedonia** **

****-Macedonia se corrompería Casandro las riquezas atraen a los cuervos** **

****-no para los que han luchado supongo...** **

****-les pagaremos Antígono pero no como a mercenarios por servicios futuros** **

****-hablas como Filipo** **

****-pero Filipo jamás vio Babilonia** **

****-cierto Hefestion, Filipo nunca la vio** **

****Les dejo un momento y Parmenio, este anciano sabio que me recuerda todo lo que fui y lo que nunca seré me aborda** **

****-Alejandro ya se que me consideras un viejo estirado pero...olvidemos nuestras diferencias, en este día tu padre se sentiría muy orgulloso de ti** **

****El viejo sabe como llegarme y con una sonrisa suya me rindo ante él brindándole un cálido abrazo** **

****-Gracias Parmenio te ruego que perdones mi propia ira y mi orgullo que a veces me ciegan** **

****Sigo con mi exploración a la enorme habitación que pertenece a un rey: a mi** **

****-¿no se sienten como en casa? nosotros descendientes de pastores ahora gobernamos una nación que se extiende hasta el Indo pero ¿ninguno teme que esta enorme fortuna pueda conducirnos a la destrucción?** **

****Ptolomeo siempre con comentarios mordaces y casi atinados, me dejo caer en el lecho y sigo mirando todo con esa fina tela de ensoñación** **

****-nos sobrevaloras, mientras viva Darío él es el rey legitimo de Asia y yo solo el rey del aire** **

****Dejo a un lado mi guirnalda de oro puro, busco ponerme cómodo en la que será desde hoy mi nueva habitación y es Filotas quien insiste en que no debo pensar en Darío** **

****-pero el ya no tiene poder Alejandro esta perdido y sin ejército en las montañas** **

****-mientras siga perdido aún se puede creer en el, todo se decidirá cuando le encontremos** **

****Parmenio viejo gruñon te acabas de reconciliar conmigo y ya vuelves al ataque** **

****-supongo que ya tienes tu decisión Alejandro** **

****-debemos acabar lo que no conseguimos en Gaugamela Parmenio, daremos caza a Darío aunque este en los confines de la tierra** **

****Me levanto y le doy batalla al viejo** **

****-tu padre no hubiera pensado así Alejandro** **

****-yo no soy mi padre, ahora salgamos, tan rápido han olvidado que la fortuna favorece a los audaces** **

****Unas risas fascinantes se escuchan en una cámara contigua las seguimos y hayamos un verdadero tesoro: el harem de Darío, lleno de las mas exquisitas mujeres y hombres de toda Asia, de nuevo los comentarios no se hacen esperar ante lo extraordinario** **

****-no es extraño que Darío huyera sabiendo lo que le esperaba aquí** **

****-juraría que hay una mujer distinta para cada noche del año** **

****Sin mas que decir descendemos las escalinatas, noto las miradas de las mujeres que no nos temen por el contrario nos desean, pero aunque mis hombres están mas que dispuestos con una clara seña les indico que deben ser corteses con ellas, mirando todo el salón no parece haber nada digno de un rey, por lo menos no de mi, tal vez para el antiguo dueño estaba bien pero yo...** **

****Fue entonces cuando entre danzas sensuales le encontré, sin duda alguna era la joya perdida entre la bruma, debo reconocerlo ni siquiera pensé que tu estuvieras mirando solo me llamo hacia él de forma magnética y yo le seguí** **

****-¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?** **

****-Bagoas mi señor** **

****Su belleza es superior a la de las mujeres de esta habitación incluso otros eunucos no tienen su brillo, al poco tiempo me enteraría que este bello ejemplar era el preferido de Darío eso explica por que habla mi idioma y es tan perfecto en sus artes amatorias** **

****-dime Bagoas, si te concediera la libertad...** **

****-no tengo a donde ir mi señor, este es mi hogar, soy solo yo en el mundo y si me lo permites quiero servirte** **

****Su sonrisa es simplemente aniquiladora, estoy decidido en un solo instante a llevarle a mi habitación mas tarde, pase lo que pase Bagoas será mío esta noche, vuelvo mi mirada hacia ti y tranquilizo mis ancias.** **

****-Aristóteles ya nos hablo de este lugar es posible que nos engañen con su belleza y nos destrocen el alma** **

****Todos están perdidos en cálidos brazos excepto tú que te colocas a mi lado y observas las penetrantes miradas que Bagoas y yo intercambiamos, se hace el silencio y pasos ligeros se acercan hasta nosotros.** **

****Una hermosa mujer de mediana edad desciende las escalinatas y todos se inclinan ante ella, es la reina madre y viene a suplicar por su vida y la de sus hijas y nietos.** **

****Se acerca con su corte y un hombre la anuncia** **

****-Gran Rey Alejandro esta es la princesa de las mil rosas Estatira y su abuela Sisigambis** **

****Según se ahora las costumbres indican que ella se dirigirá al hombre mas bello del salón creyendo que debe ser su nuevo rey, sin dudarlo ella te mira y cree que tu eres yo, lo que causa la gracia general de todos** **

****-Noble Alejandro he venido a suplicarte por la vida de mi familia** **

****Apenas termina el mismo hombre que habría de anunciarla le indica su error, yo la miro sorprendido de tanta nobleza y ella luce tan apenada, es ahora cuando me acerco** **

****-no te equivocas mujer, él también es Alejandro** **

****Ella rectifica y se pone ante mi de la forma mas humilde que haya visto nunca** **

****-por favor te suplico por las vidas de mi familia véndeme como esclava gran rey pero te suplico...** **

****-mírame a los ojos madre y dime como deseas ser tratada** **

****Digna mujer, me da la cara y dice fuerte y claro lo que desea** **

****-trátame como lo que soy, una princesa** **

****Puedo escuchar los cuchicheos pero la verdad es que no he venido hasta aquí para martirizar a nadie, estas mujeres fueron abandonas por Darío hacerlas pasar por mayor injusticia no sería digno de su linaje** **

****-y así será entonces, todas serán tratadas como si fueran de mi familia y vivirán en este palacio el tiempo que les plazca ¿tienes alguna otra petición que hacerme mi noble madre?** **

****-no, todo cuanto deseo ya te lo he pedido** **

****-entonces eres una autentica reina** **

****Busco tu mirada de aprobación ante mis acciones y me la das con algo de duda, lo siento por que no podía ser de otra forma y algún día lo comprendiste así, estas pequeñas heridas mi amado, no fueron hechas a conciencia simplemente pasaron, así como un río lleva agua en su cause.** **

****El tiempo tiene esa misma condición, por nada ni por nadie se detiene, han pasado los meses y ni siquiera has venido a verme a mis aposentos pero esta noche he recibido una carta de mi madre y temo no poder enfrentar sus caprichos y peticiones, te he mandado llamar y espero por ti leyendo estas ásperas líneas que en vez de estar cargadas de amor solo llevan reclamos.** **

**_**Si quieres saberlo, Estatira la hija mayor de Darío sería la esposa perfecta para ti, pero tu no haces nada, llevas tres meses en Babilonia y me dejas en Pella a merced de tus enemigos y te aseguro que tienes muchos, Antipatro por ejemplo acostumbrado al poder que le has otorgado y gracias a el se vuelve cada vez mas fuerte, estoy segura que se comunica en secreto con Parmenio un hombre peligroso, pero cuídate sobre todo de los mas cercanos a ti son como serpientes y pueden traicionarte Casandro hijo de Antipatro, incluso Clito el favorito de tu padre y el mismo Ptolomeo, tu amigo si, pero reservarte de los hombres que piensan demasiado se ciegan así mismos, solo excluyo a Hefestion...** _ **

****Ante la mención de tu nombre en la carta llegas a la habitación con tu presencia hermosa y poderosa en el momento preciso, pareciera que supieras que Olimpia te llamaba, te sigo con la mirada mientras te acercas y con sumisa devoción pides mi mano y la besas, ¿desde cuando eres tan solemne mi amado? Te acomodas en mi espalda y con tus manos comienzas un suave masaje que despierta mi pasión, creo que lo notas ya que me has excitado y un pequeño jadeo escapa de mi boca, gracias a ti permanezco sereno, con un gesto te indico que continúes y entre los dos seguimos leyendo esas líneas escritas por mi madre que tienen la sola intención de que yo haga lo que le plazca...** **

**_**Pero a todos ellos los enriqueces mientras dejas a tu madre y a ti mismo en una generosa pobreza ¿por que nunca me crees? Solo un pensamiento oscuro como el mío puede conocer los secretos del corazón pues son oscuros Alejandro, muy oscuros, sin embargo en ti, hijo de Zeus yace la luz del mundo, tus compañeros serán sombras en el inframundo mientras que tu nombre permanecerá siempre en la historia como la luz eternamente joven, eternamente inspiradora ya que jamás en la historia habrá otro Alejandro como tu...Alejandro el Grande.** _ **

**_**Recuerda llevarme a Babilonia como me prometiste, solo yo puedo ayudarte pues ellos saben que si te hacen daño se enfrentaran a mi ira como reina de Babilonia.** _ **

****Tus caricias son como un elixir que me recupera es momento de hablar mi Patroclo, como hace meses que no hacemos...** **

****-me reclama un precio muy alto por alquilarme su vientre durante nueve meses** **

****-tráela aquí Alejandro le darás una gran alegría** **

****No podía esperar menos de ti, mi dulce amigo, tu no sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer, ni de por que nunca podrá dejar Pella.** **

****-¿alegría? Soy el espejo agrietado de sus sueños** **

****Me levanto del lecho zafándome de tus caricias, por un momento un silencio amargo nos toma y mi corazón habla con sinceridad. Volteo hacia ti y las palabras fluyen de nuevo** **

****-quédate esta noche Hefestion** **

****Tus ojos están llenos de sentimientos que no sabría expresar, volteando tu azul mirada a Bagoas en un reclamo silencioso, no podrás estar conmigo mientras él este presente, lo entiendo y le pediré que nos deje solos** **

****-esta noche... me bañare solo, gracias Bagoas** **

****El hermoso muchacho no replica, su actitud refleja una completa dedicación hacia mi, sale del dormitorio y tu estas de nuevo como en antaño junto a mi, solos los dos pero tu silencio es casi aterrador, supongo que este nuevo desliz de mi parte te ha mantenido alejado todo este tiempo pero quiero creer que te mantuviste al margen pensando en mi felicidad.** **

****No me dices nada, me sigues por la habitación mientras tomamos algo de vino y notamos la lluvia caer, así que salimos a observarla en la hermosa terraza, el ambiente es fresco y agradable e incita al amor, quiero ser sincero contigo, no busco lastimarte, solo quiero que regreses a mi lado... pero las palabras no salen por mas que lo intento, tu en cambio por fin te pronuncias aunque no con algo que me gusta escuchar.** **

****-los generales cuestionan tu obsesión por Darío...dicen que jamás deberías haber sido rey de Asia** **

****-lo se, solo quieren regresar a sus casas llenos de oro pero yo he visto el futuro Hefestion, lo he visto miles de veces, he visto miles de rostros y este pueblo quiere, necesita de un cambio, Aristóteles se equivoco respecto a ellos** **

****-¿en que sentido?** **

****-fíjate en los pueblos conquistados no entierran a sus muertos, aplastan los cráneos de los enemigos bebiéndose su polvo y copulan en público ¿que van a pensar o cantar o escribir? Si no saben leer, pero estando en el ejercito de Alejandro pueden ir a donde jamás pensaron, son soldados que construyen ciudades, las Alejandrias desde Egipto hasta el gran océano (observo por un momento tu cara y estas perdido en mis palabras lo que aprovecho para seducirte de nuevo como en el pasado siempre te ha gustado hacer planes conmigo) podríamos unir estas tierras y a sus pueblos** **

****-sabes que algunos dicen que las Alejandrias se han convertido en extensiones del propio Alejandro que atraen a las personas a la ciudad para convertirlos en esclavos** **

****Es imposible que tu creas eso mi querido amigo así que te respondo como lo haría cualquier hombre que da la vida por su sueño** **

****-pero si les hemos liberado de la Persia donde todos vivían como esclavos, liberar a todos los pueblos, sería ir mas allá de la gloria de Aquiles y de la del mismo Heracles rivalizará con Prometeo que siempre fue amigo del hombre** **

****Tomo un sorbo de mi copa y espero haber lanzado de nuevo mi hechizo sobre ti, cuando te cierras eres tan difícil mi querido Patroclo que debo usar toda clase de trucos para hacerte regresar.** **

****-recuerda el destino de esos héroes su sufrimiento fue enorme** **

****-ah todos sufrimos, tu padre, el mío, todos ascendieron y tuvieron su fin pero al acabar lo único que importa es lo que has logrado** **

****-una vez dijiste que el miedo a la muerte es lo que empuja a los hombres acaso no existen otras fuerzas ¿no hay amor en tu vida Alejandro?** **

****Tu cara es hermosa y traviesa, como la de un niño que da en el blanco, sabes lo que quieres y no dudas en sacarlo de mi pero mi silencio es...yo no puedo decir lo que esperas, ya no puedo ser ese crío egoísta y tu continuas explorándome y no se por que eres el único al que le permito hacerme esto.** **

****-a menudo me pregunto si es de tu madre de quien huyes, tantos años y tanta distancia entre ustedes ¿que es lo que temes?** **

****Tampoco se como lo haces, eres tan perspicaz que me descubres y desnudas mi alma, si tan solo lo supieras, lo que ha hecho Olimpia, creo que descansaría en ti ese peso pero entonces tu deberías cargarlo por mi y eso no dejaré que pase nunca.** **

****-oh quien puede saberlo, cuando era niño ella me consideraba divino y mi padre débil... ¿Qué soy Hefestion, débil o divino?** **

****Tu silencio y tu mirada lo dicen todo, nadie puede responder aquello que no tiene respuesta, creo que ahora puedo decirte lo que quieres saber** **

****-te hecho de menos, únicamente puedo confiar en ti y te necesito, solo te amo a ti Hefestion a ningún otro** **

****Tomo tu cabello entre mis manos y nuestros ojos se llenan de lagrimas sabes que es verdad así como lo se yo también y hasta puedo ver la felicidad que sientes al saberte amado por mi.** **

****-¿sabes que aún tuerces la cabeza de lado? ...así** **

****-ya no lo hago** **

****Una sonrisa sincera se escapa al verte tan guapo e imitándome** **

****-eres como un antílope escuchando el viento aún me emocionas Alejandro y tus ojos son especiales oh Alejandro estoy hablando como un estúpido aprendiz** **

****Por fin me tomas entre tus brazos y yo me siento en la cima del mundo** **

****-eres todo cuanto me importa y te juro por el aliento de Afrodita que estoy celoso de perderte por ese mundo que tanto deseas** **

****Lo dejas salir de ti, ese sentimiento que te carcomía y no te dejaba estar cerca de mi y lo que puedo hacer es reconfortarte, te he hecho sufrir...** **

****-nunca me perderás Hefestion siempre estaré contigo, hasta el final** **

****Te beso y en un momento que estas desprevenido te tomo entre mis brazos como a una doncella, solo te ríes y me dejas hacer contigo.** **

****Estamos camino al lecho, te voy quitando la ropa y tu haces lo mismo conmigo, tus labios y los míos unidos en cálidos besos, para cuando te recuesto en la cama tu ya estas preparado, siento a Priapo entre nuestros cuerpos, escucho tus suaves jadeos...** **

****-dime Hefestion ¿por que dejaste de venir a mi lado por las noches?** **

****Beso tu pecho y noto como volteas el rostro** **

****-no es obvia la razón** **

****Así que estabas celoso pero no tienes por que estarlo y te lo digo claramente** **

****-nada me haría mas feliz que fueras capaz de unirte a mi incluso cuando...** **

****No me dejas terminar...** **

****-Alejandro, mi querido Alejandro, lo que esperas no puedo dártelo de la forma en que sueñas, no hay forma en que ese esclavo y yo compartamos tu cama al mismo tiempo** **

****Eres audaz, el mejor amante, no me lo prohíbes solo me pides que no los junte en mi lecho** **

****-esta bien Patroclo nunca te forzaré a hacer algo que tu no desees** **

****Sonríes y enredas mi cabello entre tus dedos, yo te sigo besando el cuerpo que esta impregnado de ese aroma a violetas que tanto ya echaba de menos y que se fusiona con mi propio aroma a jazmín, mi boca se pierde en darte atenciones, tu miembro es mi prioridad, mis dedos se entierran en ti y te percibo incomodo, es la prueba que necesitaba, no has estado con nadie en este tiempo, tu estrechez te delata.** **

****Unto mis dedos con un suave bálsamo y te preparo con cuidado y cariño, no pienso cometer el error de tomarte duramente, hoy mas que nunca necesitas la seguridad de mi amor por ti y te la daré.** **

****Los primero dos dedos se introducen en ti con facilidad mientras tu comienzas a revolverte en el lecho levantando las caderas sensualmente, no es tan incomodo y puedo llegar con exactitud al punto que te vuelve loco de placer, mientras mi lengua sigue con su labor de chupar y lamer, tu jadeas con fuerza y me pides que me coloque de tal forma que puedas atender a mi chorreante erección al mismo tiempo que yo hago con la tuya.** **

****Y así lo hacemos, mis piernas entre tu torso y las tuyas en el mío, nuestras bocas ocupadas en jadear y chupar, los dos cumplimos con nuestra excelente labor de darnos placer, pero como en antaño tu me derrotas puedo sentir que me derramo mientras haces un par de lamidas expertas sobre mi miembro.** **

****Momentos después estoy recibiendo de ti caricias en mi interior, tu estas listo y me penetras al cabo de un par de minutos utilizando el mismo bálsamo con el que te prepare, tomas el control de la situación y yo te dejo hacerlo, disfruto enormemente de la sensación, tu rostro sonrojado, tus besos apasionados y húmedos, la fuerza y el candor que imprimes en cada estocada, al poco ya estoy empalado de nuevo, te vienes en mi interior, rápidamente soy yo ahora el que te toma, enterrándome en ti y repitiendo esa cadencia que nos hace presas del amor.** **

****Pasamos la noche haciéndonos el amor, ya entrada la madrugada, los dos estamos abrazados mientras tu cuidas de mi.** **

****-duerme Aquiles yo estoy contigo y vigilaré que la oscuridad no te robe los sueños esta noche** **

****-y también me darás tu calor Patroclo** **

****-todo mi ser es tuyo aunque temo que mi calor no te sea un día completamente satisfactorio** **

****Comienzo a cerrar los parpados pesadamente, quiero saber por que piensas de esa manera... pero creo que nunca pude escucharte decir la respuesta.** **

****Desde ese día venias a mi cada que yo lo solicitaba, ni una sola vez por error te presentabas en mi lecho si no eras invitado primero, me dejaste tener a Bagoas, en agradecimiento siempre te hice saber que si tu le deseabas te dejaría tenerlo también, mi amado amigo debo decirte a través de estos pensamientos que te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi e incluso por sobre tu propia felicidad.** **

****Los siguientes tres años los pasamos en campaña contra guerrillas en el noreste de Persia perseguimos a Darío hasta Bactriana, por poco le tuvimos pero el gran rey había sido traicionado por sus propios hombres, me di a la tarea de perseguir a sus asesinos hasta tierras desconocidas, ya para esos días el dormir era un lujo y tu estabas en constantes misiones fuera del campamento principal, todos te conocían ya como "el otro Alejandro" y eras el comisionado para firmar acuerdos o bien declarar la guerra en mi nombre.** **

****La soledad durante tu ausencia era a veces insoportable y Parmenio me consiguió una compañera de viaje llamada Barsine hija del sátrapa Artabazo de Frigia quién también fue en su momento una amiga de mi primera infancia, es una buena mujer pero no es lo que necesito, ya ni siquiera Bagoas era suficiente para calentar mi lecho, no funciono si no te tengo cerca.** **

****No pude estar tranquilo o dejar pueblos sin vencer y dominar hasta el día en que me entregaron la cabeza del asesino de Darío, hasta ese momento tu te mantenías lejos sometiendo a todo aquellos que se me opusieran abriendo el camino para el imperio de las Alejandrias, ayudándome a crear la décima de ellas en la frontera de Asia y Europa.** **

****Ahí me diste un regalo: Bactria había sido conquistada, para cuando llegue, tu mi querido Patroclo ya tenías lista la victoria y me entregaste la ciudad entera y con ella sin saberlo también a mi futura esposa.** **

****No sabría explicar si fue por amor o simple atracción, tal vez estaba aburrido y cansado de tu ausencia pero al verla algo mayor que el simple deseo se despertó en mi interior, era ella la que debería cargar en su vientre a mis hijos, una mujer fuerte como ninguna otra: Roxana** **

****Hechicera de la noche, piel tostada y dorada, mirada fuerte... tan fiel a mi que es inevitable que quiera poseerla, esta mujer también me desea y no es un secreto para su pueblo que será mi esposa.** **

****Una frase se clava en mi cerebro, según las costumbres Persas aquellos que aman demasiado lo pierden todo mientras que los que aman con ironía perduran.** **

****Ahí esta encerrada la clave de mi futura boda con esta princesa del desierto.** **

****Solo queda que el consejo lo sepa y cuento con que no habrá oposición a mis deseos por que de todas formas ella será mi esposa.** **

****Un par de días pasaron en los que hice los arreglos pertinentes y les he anunciado a todos que me caso con ella según las propias costumbres de su pueblo, en un par de horas Roxana sería mi reina, no les dije nada si no hasta el último momento, incluido tu mi querido amigo estabas exento de saberlo, lo hice de esta forma para protegerte pero por como sucedieron los hechos tal parecía que de nuevo te perdí.** **

****Las señales eran claras evidencias pero no supe entenderlas, aun resuenan los gritos de Parmenio en mi memoria tan frescos como si fuera ese momento.** **

****-¡¡tu padre se revolverá en su tumba Alejandro, como es posible que después de tanto tiempo tomes como esposa a la hija de un bárbaro de las montañas!!** **

****-no me interesa lo que pueda creer este consejo la joven tiene carácter Parmenio** **

****-pero por que lo haces Alejandro, solo tómala como concubina** **

****-lo hago por que quiero un hijo, no lo entiendes Filotas** **

****-si pero la mitad de tus generales tienen hermanas que serían magnificas madres macedonias** **

****-hacer de una asiática mi reina y no una cautiva es una señal de respeto hacia nuestros súbditos eso mas que ninguna otra cosa nos unirá aunque puede que me case con una macedonia algún día** **

****Puedo ver el enojo en todos los presentes, excepto en ti que pareces callado al fondo del salón, tal vez estés sorprendido...** **

****-una de nuestras mujeres como segunda esposa, insultarías a Macedonia** **

****Ahora lo mas viejos atacan Meleagron los encabeza y Parmenio no se reserva nada de lo que cree pero están equivocados** **

****-Alejandro sabes que esta en juego el honor de nuestro pueblo** **

****-eso es ¿que vas a ganar Alejandro? si vinimos a Asia para castigarles por sus crímenes y lo hemos conseguido, siete años lejos de casa y ahora vagamos de una región a otra persiguiendo nómadas y bandidos mientras Macedonia padece nuestra ausencia ¿y para que? Construir caminos en Asia y darles ciudades** **

****-fundamos ciudades y ampliar nuestras conquistas no es vagar Parmenio** **

****-en que beneficia a Macedonia** **

****-es mas rica de lo que era** **

****-si y también lo son ellos, los Persas y asiáticos** **

****Nearco parece apoyarme pero solo por su propio interés** **

****-respetando tu edad Parmenio si hubieras luchado mejor en Gaugamela cuando tu flanco se hundía hubiéramos capturado a Darío y esto tal vez no estaría pasando** **

****Filotas se enciende ante esta idea** **

****-como te atreves Nearco** **

****-general Nearco para ti jovencito** **

****-pero si Alejandro estiro demasiado nuestro flanco no había nada que mi padre u otro pudiera hacer...** **

****-Filotas este no es el momento, siéntate, Alejandro te conozco desde que naciste y te apoye cuando tu padre murió así que como mínimo creo que puedo pedirte por respeto hacia el consejo que te eligió rey que nos des un heredero macedonio** **

****Se puede sentir la tensión en la sala pero yo no soy como Filipo no tomaré una esposa que no desee solo para complacer a los hombres del ejército** **

****-esta bien ya te he oído** **

****-pero Alejandro...** **

****-Parmenio tras mis esponsales saldrás hacia Babilonia con dos escuadrones ahí cuento contigo y con Antipatro en Grecia para mantener nuestro imperio y respaldar nuestra expedición yo pasaré el invierno en el norte** **

****-suplicaré a Apolo para que te des cuenta de lo mucho que te has apartado del camino de tu padre** **

****-basta ya Parmenio y deja tranquilos a los Dioses, mi padre llevaba la guerra en las tripas jamás siguió un razonamiento como el tuyo** **

****-él jamás codicio la guerra Alejandro ni la disfruto como tu y consultaba con sus generales en consejo, con sus iguales como es la costumbre macedonia no teníamos que soportar que tomará determinaciones basado en sus deseos personales** **

****-conmigo han ido mas lejos de lo que soñó mi padre...anciano este es un nuevo mundo** **

****-Alejandro por los Dioses se razonable ¿el objetivo no era convertirlos en nuestros iguales, compartimos con ellos lo ganado? ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Aristóteles? Que significan para una asiática unos votos de matrimonio cuando jamás han mantenido su palabra** **

****Esa manifestación tan pasional de Casandro era inesperada, no entiendo su razonamiento ¿lo hace acaso para protegerte? pero de mi nada debes temer así que esta escenita esta de mas y la sangre me hierve al escucharlo hablando de esa forma.** **

****-Aristóteles se equivoco (tomo a Casandro por el cuello y lo arrincono a mi voluntad) por todos los Dioses ¿que te hace a ti superior a ellos Casandro? Por que realmente lo eres, eso solo lo crees tu y los que se parecen a ti** **

****Me susurra en un hilo de voz que solo yo escucho** **

****-y que será de tu eterno amante entonces, si yo no le defiendo estará a tu merced** **

****No puedo contestarle nada sobre eso, el punto es mi boda con Roxana no la relación que llevo contigo Hefestion, ustedes dos son como polos opuestos...** **

****-lo que mas me duele no es su falta de respeto por mi buen juicio si no el desprecio por un mundo mas antiguo que el nuestro.** **

****Termino de decir estas palabras que son mas bien una sentencia hacia el consejo y me marcho, es hora de prepararme para la ceremonia, quiero estar solo un rato y gozar este momento de mi vida, donde hago lo que me place y me coloco a mi mismo en el lugar de un Dios.** **

****La boda se lleva a cabo y la celebración por la misma se extiende por toda la ciudad, soy el hombre mas poderoso del mundo y me hago escuchar como tal.** **

****-que con nuestra unión griegos y asiáticos puedan reconciliarse** **

****Hay un grito de júbilo esto es lo que quería, el discurso apenas comienza y con ello la verdadera victoria de mi vida les daré a todos lo que necesitan.** **

****-En esta gloriosa ocasión brindo por el gran ejército que tanto me ha dado y en su honor para aquellos que dejaron su tierra hace ya siete largos años declaro a partir de ahora pagadas sus deudas a la tesorería real...( puedo escuchar el eco de sus voces complacidas) y en honor a mi hermosa esposa reconocemos a las mujeres que han compartido el largo camino con nosotros concediéndoles la dote para realizar un matrimonio adecuado...( y el júbilo de esas mujeres me hace sentir orgulloso) y por el último los Dioses no me piden menos que los hijos que hemos tenido con esas mujeres reciban la cultura griega, la educación y su formación militar, así bajo nuestra tutela se convertirán en los nuevos soldados de nuestro reino en Asia.** **

****Por fin veo cristalizados mis sueños, Macedonia y Asia están unidas, es la boda de dos mundos, eso significa esto para mi y espero que seas capaz de comprenderlo, no solo quiero copular con esta mujer para tener hijos quiero que ella sea el símbolo de una nueva era.** **

****Llegado el anochecer me retiro en busca de mi esposa, es la primera vez que yaceremos juntos y a pesar de todo lo discutido la idea me emociona, no puedo negar que de nuevo las palabras de Casandro resuenan en mi cabeza ¿podrás perdonarme Hefestion? En cuanto amanezca iré a buscarte, no tuve la oportunidad de explicarte nada y no me atreví a encarar tu mirada azul...** **

****Un suave toque en la puerta de mis aposentos y entras con cuidado, no pensé verte en un momento como este, le había pedido a Bagoas que te cuidará a la distancia y ahora mismo te tengo frente a mi, con tu rostro manchado de lágrimas y vino.** **

****Con tus finos dedos me pides que guarde silencio y te plantas frente a mi y comienzas a extender un lienzo con un anillo como el que jamás habían visto mis ojos y es ofrecido para mi.** **

****-lo obtuve en Egipto...** **

****Tus ojos están llenos de lágrimas, mi boca parece sellada, te miro colocarlo en mi dedo y comienzas con una historia sobre el anillo en un suave susurro** **

****-el que me lo vendió me dijo que era de una época en la que el hombre adoraba el sol y las estrellas...siempre te considerare el sol Alejandro y rezo para que tu sueño ilumine a los hombres** **

****Me sonríes tristemente y yo no puedo mas, quiero tomarte y llenarte de mi, hacerte sentir que eres mi único amor pero las palabras parecen abandonarme, así es siempre contigo, pero tu no dudas me estrechas con fuerza y me repites palabras parecidas a las dichas en el día que mas ha significado para nosotros como pareja, ese mismo día en que todos supieron lo que eres para mi, nuestra danza desnudos en Troya viene a mi mente de un solo golpe, tu de verdad sabes y comprendes la razón de mi boda con Roxana.** **

****-te deseo un hijo Alejandro eres un gran hombre...** **

****Te suelto con pesar y busco tus labios, tu me repites en un dulce susurro "que muchos me amaran pero nunca con la intensidad y profundidad de tu corazón" siento tanto dejarte de nuevo mi Patroclo pero los dos sabíamos que llegaría este día.** **

****Tal vez si Roxana no hubiera llegado en ese momento... encontrándonos tan íntimamente ligados el uno al otro esa noche te hubiera hecho el amor a ti mi amado amigo, pero ella nos has visto y reclama su titulo con una fiera mirada sobre ti, tu sin decir mas sales de la habitación con el mismo sigilo con el que entraste, mi esposa esta visiblemente alterada y tiene razón de estarlo, no es tonta y con solo verte ella lo intuye...** **

****-tu ¿lo amas?** **

****Yo acaricio nuestro anillo antes de contestarle, es el símbolo de nosotros dos, de cierta forma tu eres mi primer amante, el mas importante y me has dado tu consentimiento y eso representa el anillo, ella deberá comprender el lugar de cada uno dentro de mi vida...** **

****-él es Hefestion (me acerco a ella pero me re huye con enfado marcado en su mirada) tienes que entender que hay muchas formas de amar Roxana... ahora ven** **

****Se me resiste pero logro tenderla en el lecho, deberé hacerla mía usando la fuerza, este juego solo me excita mas, mi deseo crece de forma agigantada, la desnudo y ella hace lo mismo conmigo, me arrebata el anillo y saca una daga, si quiere matarme es su oportunidad pero la realidad es que estoy loco por este amor y ni la muerte podría sacarte de mi ser o hacerme sentir culpable por tomarla y hacerla mi mujer.** **

****Lo que sucedió entre nosotros no merece la pena de ser contado mientras pienso en ti, pues esta es nuestra historia y de nadie más y yo quería creer que esto no te afectaría.** **

****Pero las cosas tampoco fueron como lo planee a unos meses de mi boda, Bagoas que cuida de ti sin que lo sepas me dio una de las peores noticias imaginadas, tu estás ahora con Casandro no se si lo haces por despecho o por soledad pero no puedo castigarte por ello, es cierto que durante los primeros meses de mi matrimonio me dedique a estar en el lecho con Roxana con la esperanza de traer a mi heredero al mundo, no pensé en la posibilidad de que tu lo percibieras como el final de nosotros pero incluso Olimpia no es capaz de entenderlo aunque hubiera sido un milagro de parte de los Dioses que lo hiciera, leo su trémula carta mientras mi esposa duerme a mi lado y su calor no se compara con el tuyo...ahora es que lo se...y la sensación es indescriptible la oscuridad se posa sobre mi y no estas para sacarla.** **

**_**¿Quien esa mujer a la cual llamas tu reina Alejandro? Una campesina y tu con tu alto rango ya has creado enemigos por su tosca naturaleza, no nos confundas yo jamás fui una bárbara como decía Filipo somos descendientes de la sangre de Aquiles y Zeus es tu padre.** _ **

**_**Puedo comprender que te de un poco de felicidad pero hazme caso tienes que estar en guardia y recela de todos, después de 7 años todos se preguntan ¿quién es ese Rey Alejandro? Ya tienes suficientes pruebas, Antipatro desafía cada día tu autoridad, por eso te pido, regresa a Babilonia y refuerza tu centro o vuelve a Macedonia y reorganiza todo desde aquí pero no persigas tu sueño mas hacia el este, tu vida y la mía dependen de ello.** _ **

**_**Recuerda que yo únicamente pienso en ti al igual que tu debes afrontar tu glorioso destino, piensa con cariño en tu madre y dame tu apoyo protégeme de tus enemigos cuando no estas y recuerda siempre que yo te amo mas que a nadie.** _ **

****Termino la carta en un largo suspiro, Roxana duerme tranquilamente, me reconforto mirando nuestro anillo en mi mano y pienso en ti, en lo que te he hecho, en lo que estarás haciendo con Casandro, la historia de que ustedes sean amantes pocos o casi nadie lo sabe, es algo que no debe ventilarse, te tengo lejos de mi, pero como en antaño te haré regresar...** **

****Acarició los negros cabellos de Roxana que ahora ocupan el lugar de tus castaños en mi lecho** **

****-oh Roxana desearía que no fueras solo un reflejo del corazón de mi madre...** **

****Y tu mi amado amigo, como desearía tenerte a mi lado en estos momentos, pero te he dejado ser libre, me apoyo en Ptolomeo todo lo que puedo, una larga y frustrante jornada da inicio y debemos llegar a la India cueste lo que cueste, los confines del mundo esperan por mi y con ellos la máxima hazaña que el hombre haya conocido.** **

****Han pasado mas de seis meses desde que nuestra marcha se reinicio, debemos cruzar las montañas o bordearlas, es una decisión difícil por todo lo que se arriesga en ella, tú estas fuera del campamento como ya es costumbre haciendo la labor de investigar los pueblos y ciudades que quedan en el camino, yo medito sobre lo que ha pasado mirando nuestro anillo, la verdad es que te extraño y una cruel pasada del destino se teje contra mi en tu ausencia, todo se inicia cuando mi paje me da vino caliente, el aire es frió y siento como la oscuridad lo llena todo, es cuando noto que el chico tiembla al verme y antes de dar un sorbo boto la copa fuera de mi tienda, todo es claridad ahora, han intentado matarme.** **

****Una enorme furia crece en mi ser, debo saber quién ha sido capaz de atreverse a tanto y sin medir mi fuerza hago hablar al muchacho.** **

****-¿quien ha sido...? Dímelo** **

****El chiquillo comienza desembuchar nombres, todos de chicos que no son mas que los pajes del campamento sabían el plan, Ptolomeo es llamado a mi tienda, se encarga de la investigación con discreción y comienza arrestando a los muchachos que no tardan en dar un nombre aún mayor, el del verdadero conspirador, te he mandado llamar y en tan solo una tarde estas de regreso, entras aprisa a verme con una cara de espanto y preocupación, yo en cambio sigo furioso y la rabia habla por mi.** **

****-¿estas bien Alejandro...? me ha llegado un aviso de que tu vida corre peligro Ptolomeo no explico mas así que temí por ti...** **

****-si solo se necesitaba de una conspiración para hacerte volver a mi lado lo hubiera hecho antes** **

****-no seas irónico Alejandro, con esas cosas no se juegan, el que no seamos mas amantes no quiere decir que no seamos amigos y que deje de preocuparme por mi rey** **

****Se que eres sincero pero el enojo que siento así como la frustración no me dejan ver claras las cosas, ahora mismo una reconciliación se siente tan lejana como nunca antes habíamos estado y los celos me hacen sentir cautivo.** **

****-será eso o que tu nuevo amante ya no te lo permite** **

****-¿de que hablas?...yo** **

****-no vas a venir a negarme que tu y Casandro lo hacen, se que se acuestan juntos casi todas las noches** **

****Tu cara se pone de color rojo como antes hacías cuando yo te encaraba en asuntos que te daban vergüenza admitir siendo niños** **

****-no es lo que piensas él...** **

****-no tienes que decirlo Hefestion no quiero escuchar su historia de amor, solo quiero saber que pensarías de él si estuviera involucrado en este incidente** **

****-eso no puede ser Alejandro, Casandro no se atrevería a tocarte** **

****-¿y por que no...? si se puede saber** **

****-por que él sabe todo lo que te amo** **

****Tu respuesta me desarma, ya no tengo que discutirte, me acerco a ti y ferozmente te robo un beso, pero tu te quedas inmóvil, sin decir o hacer nada así que te sacudo mientras la rabia habla por mi.** **

****-si tu me dices que él es inocente yo te creeré pero tienes que saber que no hay forma de salvar a Filotas** **

****-Filotas...¿él ha sido el patrocinador de esto Alejandro? Respóndeme** **

****-déjame solo Patroclo, prepárate para una reunión del consejo y asegúrate de que Casandro este de acuerdo en sacrificar a su querido amigo, es mas organiza que todos voten por el castigo mas apropiado para tal ocasión** **

****-¿le matarás no es así?** **

****-yo no, ustedes mi querido consejo lo harán ahora lárgate y déjame solo** **

****Saliste sin mas de la tienda, bastaron un par de horas para que organizarás el juicio de Filotas y por supuesto el último en enterarse fue él, estamos reunidos en mi tienda decidiendo el final de este querido amigo que si bien se defiende ya lo tiene todo perdido.** **

****-Alejandro recuérdame por quien soy...** **

****-y te recuerdo Filotas pero no como tu ves las cosas, los aquí presentes creemos que la verdadera naturaleza de tu alma es la ambición** **

****-no, eso no puede ser, yo no...Clito tu sabes que no lo hice, Casandro debes decir algo para apoyarme, viejo amigo di algo** **

****Pero nadie hablo, si no fuera para decir la sentencia, Filotas debería morir rápidamente y sin dilación no podíamos arriesgarnos, para el amanecer yacía muerto junto con los 7 jóvenes involucrados atravesados por una lanza y ante la vista de todo el campamento.** **

****Pero quedaba un problema aún mayor, Parmenio y sus ejércitos, lo lógico por creer era que él debía saber del plan de su único hijo vivo, tal vez hasta lo apoyo para que este se hiciera con el poder una vez entregada mi cabeza, el consejo tuvo que decidir que hacer con él viejo general antes de que este se enterará de la muerte de Filotas y decidiera armar una guerra en mi contra.** **

****De nuevo las alternativas eran pocas, pero te encargaste de organizar a los hombres y hacer que emitieran su voto unánimemente así solo quedaba designar a la mano ejecutora y fue en Clito y el mismo Antigono los encargados de tan delicada misiva.** **

****La espera fue casi asfixiante, una vez decidido el asunto, te marchaste de nuevo del campamento y yo me encerré en mi tienda, no podíamos mirarnos a los ojos o estar cerca el uno del otro, todo era muy doloroso, por un lado yo no soportaba pensar en ti y en Casandro y mucho menos verlos juntos y por otro tu anexabas a tu lista otra falta mía, el hecho de haberte obligado a coartar en el consejo de mis generales votos tan infames, aún cuando sabías que no había mas alternativas fue doloroso para todos y en especial para ti el tener que ser el encargado de gestar el castigo, debió ser una carga muy pesada de llevar ahora lo se y lo lamento.** **

****En ese momento solo me quedaba el consuelo de Bagoas, a él le haría el amor mientras pienso en ti, ya no deseo estar mas en el lecho con Roxana así que la he mandado a su propia tienda, mientras tu estés lejos tratare de suplir tu calor con el cuerpo de mi bello esclavo y con los consejos de Ptolomeo intentaré llenar el vació de tu amistad, lo que no volverá serán las noches llenas de sueños tranquilos, Bagoas me ha dicho que el amor me evade tanto como los confines del mundo y creo que es verdad.** **

****Ha pasado un año desde que este precioso anillo reposa en mi dedo y el cariño es ahora el que habita en mi corazón, el cariño y el añoro por lo que fuimos, hace un frío que cala los huesos, en la cima de una montaña miro el horizonte, ahora solo me quedan mis sueños de encontrar la ruta prometida y a mis espaldas todo mi imperio ambulante, me siento humillado por haber desposado a Roxana que no ha podido darme un hijo y esa fue la razón por la que te sacrifique, desde hace ya varios meses no hablamos, si bien el trato es cordial ya no estas a mi lado... el olvido comienza a hacerse presente y ya nadie es capaz de mencionar los nombres de aquellos que me traicionaron** **

****Ptolomeo se acerca a mi en este pequeño rato de soledad y como en antaño hablamos pero... nunca será como cuando hablábamos tu y yo él también lo sabe pero hace su esfuerzo.** **

****-los topógrafos dicen que Zeus encadeno a Prometeo en esas montañas en una cueva oculta, creen que hay un gigantesco nido de águila en ella y supongo que baja cada noche a devorar el hígado del pobre Prometeo** **

****Esa vieja historia que mi padre solía contarme...me hace sonreír por lo bajo y otros miles de recuerdos nostálgicos me invaden** **

****-Recuerdas lo que nos dijo Aristóteles de estas montañas** **

****-lo recuerdo bien, decía que cuando alcanzáramos sus cumbres nos volveríamos mirando a Macedonia hacia el poniente y el mar exterior hacia delante pero creo que este mundo es mas basto de lo que nadie había soñado** **

****-es un mundo de titanes** **

****-Alejandro lo exploradores han subido por todos los senderos conocidos y no hay forma de cruzar si no es hacia el sur pasando por la India** **

****-de ser Dioses podríamos saltar esos muros y llegar al océano** **

****-y lo haremos Alejandro dentro de algunos años regresaremos pero antes los hombres deben volver a su hogar** **

****-¿has encontrado el tuyo Ptolomeo?** **

****-cada vez mas seguro estoy de que será Alejandria al menos ahí hace calor y a Thais le encanto** **

****-las mujeres nos hacen regresar pero carezco de ese sentimiento** **

****-por los Dioses Alejandro, tu tienes a Hefestion y a Babilonia además tu madre también espera por ti** **

****-si tengo a Babilonia pero con cada tierra o cada frontera que cruzo se me escapa otra ilusión y siento que la muerte será la última y aún así busco con fuerza una y otra vez poder alcanzar ese hogar... ¿me pregunto a donde habrá ido nuestra águila?** **

****-Alejandro...** **

****-¿que pasa Ptolomeo?** **

****-no le has perdido, no debería decirte esto pero Hefestion aún te ama tanto como al principio, no sabe como hacértelo saber pero he estado en su tienda la otra noche, las cosas con Casandro no van bien y creo que te extraña...** **

****-no digas mas viejo amigo, no podré soportar hacerme ilusiones que luego me dejarán de nuevo** **

****-no es una ilusión tu puedes tenerle, esta al alcance de tus manos, no le dejes ir debo insistirte en esto...** **

****-sigamos adelante Ptolomeo hasta encontrar el final...** **

****Aunque no lo quería hacer escuche las palabras de Ptolomeo, me dedique a observarte durante nuestra intrusión en estas tierras perdidas, en efecto tu trato con Casandro denota desgaste, nunca dieron indicios de un apasionado romance así que talvez fue algo pasajero, a cada nueva oportunidad las cosas comienzan a ser como antes, tu te colocas a mi lado, combates a mi derecha, me defiendes como tu tesoro mas preciado e incluso me haces reír, como cuando me dijiste que esos pequeños hombrecitos que habitan las copas de los árboles no eran nuestros enemigos si no mas bien animales intentando imitarnos y que gustan de cantar, les llamabas monos y me quede con un par de ellos poniéndoles nuestros nombres, hasta que el pequeño Hefestion también tuvo un monito, se convirtió en madre pero aún así no pude cambiarle el nombre esos detalles aún me hacen sonreír al recordarlos.** **

****Pero si algunas cosas se nivelan es por que otras caen en el caos, este sitio por ejemplo es un desorden total, con cada nuevo pueblo que cae en nuestro poder se pierden otros tres, no hay un rey digno con el podamos pactar, los persas me claman como un Dios pero la fracción de ejercito macedonio se subleva cada vez mas, tal parece que ya no soy amado por todos, me culpan de las picaduras de las venenosas serpientes, dicen que las lluvias que no paran son un castigo de los Dioses por mi insolencia y he tenido que llegar al extremo de castigar con la muerte a aquellos que no me tomen en serio como el hijo de Zeus, Calístenes el sobrino de Aristóteles ha tenido que pagar su osadía con su propia vida sirviendo de ejemplo a todos los que no quieran postrarse ante mi.** **

****Tuviste que escribirle al viejo maestro la noticia y desde entonces tu amistad con él se dio por terminada lo que pareció entristecerte pero nunca me reclamaste por ello, tu devoción esta intacta pero mi orgullo ya no denota esa seguridad de mi juventud, ahora me siento desgastado y el agua putrefacta no ayuda a diluir el vino así que me he hecho de la nueva costumbre de beber con mas frecuencia que antes y mis sentidos se nublan, dejo de ser yo mismo.** **

****Quién diría que una gran tragedia te traería a mi lado por última vez, la definitiva creo yo y si llegue hasta donde lo hice fue sin duda alguna por que tu me mantuviste con vida mi Patroclo.** **

****Esa noche de haber sido por mi, todo habría finalizado, esta es la parte mas triste de nuestra historia y comenzó con la danza de Bagoas terminando en el derramamiento de la sangre de Clito...** **

****Bagoas inicia su candente baile para mi, Roxana esta a mi lado y todos los soldados y generales claman por mas, saben que este persa despierta mis instintos, el salón en el que estamos tiene un clima húmedo y caliente que no hace mas que provocarme, veo en la mayoría el disgusto que les causan mis decisiones, se que no quieren que regrese las tierras conquistadas a los legítimos dueños, desean todo para si, pero yo no me doblego ante el capricho del consejo o de los soldados.** **

****Por el contrario solo les hago creer a todos los que quieran creer, el vino hace mella en mi y me levanto con la intención de hacerles enfadar mas, abrazo a mi esclavo delante de todos, los que se incomoden pueden comenzar a marcharse, escucho como me retan, dicen "bésalo en la boca" como si yo no fuera capaz de hacerlo pero para su sorpresa le beso apasionadamente sin importarme incluso la mirada de Roxana sobre mi, ella también lo desaprueba pero se atiene a mis deseos y ahora brindo por mi amante delante de todos.** **

****-por Bagoas** **

****Puedo escuchar el cuchicheo general les he vencido o eso quiero creer y aún falta mas por venir, si creen que me retan es por que no saben de lo que soy capaz, sujetando la mano de Bagoas sigo con mi brindis** **

****-también brindo por Dionisos el Dios de mi madre que según cuentan nuestros aliados indios vino aquí antes que Heracles hace mas de 6000 años... por un verdadero héroe** **

****Inclino mi copa y le doy fin, busco a mi reina que intenta escabullirse de la celebración** **

****-Roxana...¿a donde vas?** **

****-¿que estas haciendo? no ves que esos indios son gente ruin y malvada** **

****-tienes que entenderles** **

****-y lo intento pero te diré algo Alejandro, en Persia eres fuerte aquí todos te odian, te lo ruego regresemos a Babilonia** **

****No puedo escuchar las mismas necedades de mi madre ahora de boca de Roxana así que la despido del salón mientras me tambaleo ligeramente** **

****-luego hablaremos de esto, iré a verte esta noche** **

****-si es tu deseo, te esperare** **

****Ella se marcha y me siento incómodo, tiene el don de mi madre, saben como hacerme sentir miserable, Olimpia solía hacerlo al ponerme en contra de mi padre y Roxana lo hace para ponerme en contra de mis sueños.** **

****Mientras mi copa es llenada de nuevo admiro a todos en el salón, es tan pintoresco y decadente lo que les he hecho... y parece que Clito lo sabe, con una fiera mirada me reta y se pone de pie** **

****-brindo por Bagoas y por los 30,000 hermosos muchachos persas entrenados para combatir en este gran ejército... y por la memoria de Filipo que hubiera vivido para ver a sus macedonios transformados en tan elegante y hermoso ejército así pues por Filipo un verdadero héroe** **

****Tomo asiento y a mi lado derecho ahora esta Ptolomeo que mide la peligrosidad de semejantes palabras dichas por el negro e intenta arreglar las cosas y sin saberlo las descompone aún mas** **

****-yo brindo por Clito y su nuevo nombramiento como sátrapa de Bactriana...** **

****-bonita forma de describirlo Ptolomeo pero todos sabemos que se trata de un exilio después de 30 años de servicio** **

****Eso era todo, el telón se abre ante mi...** **

****-llamas a gobernar esa importante provincia ¿un exilio?** **

****-me pregunto si su majestad a dado a algunos de sus compañeros una provincia tan alejada de la patria** **

****-entonces debo creer que no serás un buen sátrapa ¿verdad Clito?** **

****-así sea entonces, prefiero vestir trapos macedonios a intentar brillar con esa pompa oriental, no temblare ni me inclinare como los aduladores que te rodean, como tu querido Hefestion o Nearco, Perdicas y Ptolomeo lo hacen** **

****Lo que eran risas se convierten en temores y no puedo permitirle salirse con la suya la última palabra será la mía** **

****-como gobernador de una de las mejores tierras en Asia Clito, no se te ocurre acaso que para mis súbditos persas es importante hacerlo, no les exijo que lo hagan** **

****-pero aceptas ofrendas griegas como hijo de Zeus ¿no es así?** **

****-solo si las ofrecen...** **

****-entonces por que no rechazas todos esos halagos, que clase de libertad es esa de inclinarse ante ti** **

****-tu te inclinas ante Heracles y él era un mortal hijo de Zeus** **

****-como puedes con tu juventud compararte con Heracles** **

****-¿y por que no? si he conseguido mas a mis años y he viajado igual de lejos probablemente mas que el** **

****-Heracles lo hizo solo ¿has conquistado Asia tu solo Alejandro? Dime quien planeo la invasión de Asia...¿no lo hizo tu padre o es que su sangre ya no te vale? ahora es solo Zeus o Amon ¿verdad?** **

****Los ánimos se caldean y yo ya no pienso, me levanto a encararlo y algunos cobardes salen del salón** **

****-ten cuidado Clito me estas insultando** **

****-tu padre jamás habría aceptado a bárbaros como amigos y no nos hubiera pedido luchar codo con codo en la guerra con ellos ¿no somos lo bastante buenos? Recuerdo una época en la que hablábamos como hombres cara a cara sin tanto arrastrarse y babear, ahora los besas y tomas una bárbara estéril como esposa y osas llamarla reina** **

****Estoy en evidencia y mis propias acciones me hunden...** **

****-sal de aquí Clito antes de arruinar tu vida** **

****-¿es que tu gran orgullo ya no teme a los Dioses? este ejército es tu sangre hijo y sin el no eres nada** **

****El vino me engaña, en la mirada de Clito habita mi padre y escupe sangre por mi causa** **

****-ya...ya no sirves para el propósito de esta misión apartarlo de mi vista** **

****Los hombres le sujetan y el quiere saltar sobre mi como un animal herido** **

****-¿ya no sirvo para tu propósito? pero servía muy bien cuando salve tu vida de cachorro en Gaugamela y ahora debo copular con simios para así agradar a su alteza** **

****Yo también me lanzo sobre él, parece que las fuerzas una vez que comienzan a moverse se vuelven incontenibles y lo se mejor que nadie** **

****-llamar a la guardia y arréstenle por traición** **

****Clito me mira furioso y por un segundo se contiene para luego atacar con mas fuerza mientras me desquicio pensando en la traición** **

****-quién esta con el, (les miro a todos y niegan con la cabeza ser parte de nada) ¿Quién esta con él? Nuestro padre Zeus es testigo y te llamo a ser juzgado ante el, averiguaré hasta donde esta conspiración ha llegado, ahora llévenselo** **

****-ahora hablas de complots contra ti, ¿que me dices del pobre Parmenio? me obligaste a cometer un acto atroz no tienes vergüenza... hipócrita, déspota y falso rey, tu y tu madre bárbara viven en la vergüenza eterna** **

****Puedo sentir mi llanto, la furia y la total perdida de mi mismo, no supe como pero entre jadeos me hice de una lanza y zafándome de todos le atravesé con ella, mate a mi Clito, ahora veo el terror en sus caras y el silencio que me condena, incluso tu Hefestion te has quedado mudo ante lo grotesco.** **

****-Clito...¿por que Clito?** **

****Mi llanto es inmenso, me sumo en la oscuridad, esta vez por primera vez en mi vida se que he hecho algo horrible, no se cuanto tiempo paso pero cuando volví a ser yo mismo me encontraba en mi tienda real, con una fiebre y dolor en todo mi cuerpo, los recuerdos como pesadillas, he estado repitiendo en mi mente la escena una y otra vez, algunas veces soy capaz de cambiar el desenlace, en el cual Clito vive y yo muero, es mi sangre y no la suya la que se derrama.** **

****Puedo sentir cálidas manos abrazarme, es Bagoas pero no esta solo, tu estás también aquí a mi lado, pero aunque quiero hablarte no puedo hacerlo, solo puedo llorar y gemir por mi desgracia, creo que no merezco vivir.** **

****No he probado bocado en no se cuanto tiempo, he perdido toda voluntad de vivir pero tu no dejas de estar aquí conmigo y tus dulces palabras que no entiendo por que ya no tengo sentimientos para hacerlo, yo ya no me creo humano** **

****-Alejandro tienes que beber esto, anda no puedes dejarte ir de esta forma, todos te necesitamos** **

****Me obligas a sorber cálido vino, apenas puedo hablar y las lágrimas no me dejan hacerlo con propiedad, parezco un crió.** **

****-le he matado Hefestion, no podré ser perdonado** **

****Tu rostro se ilumina de repente y casi hasta parece que puedes sonreír** **

****-¿has oído Bagoas?, el rey esta hablando lo estamos recuperando, oh mi Alejandro, llevabas tres días sumido en la inconciencia pero ya vuelves a ser tu mismo...** **

****Escucho ruidos y te levantas apresurado, a lo lejos la voz de Roxana que exige entrar a verme y también Casandro** **

****-déjenme pasar soy la reina, quiero verle, he esperado tres días** **

****-él no puede ver a nadie ni siquiera a ti** **

****-me necesita** **

****-no es así por lo menos ahora no** **

****-¿y a ti te necesita?** **

****Se hace silencio y después la voz de Casandro** **

****-Hefestion no hagas esto, cometes un error, si le perdonas no habrá mas de nosotros...no te esperaré por siempre Hefestion...** **

****Te veo cerrar las pesadas cortinas de la tienda, Bagoas me sostiene en su regazo pero yo ya no tengo fuerzas para vivir, la vergüenza me lo impide... tu pareces leer en mi como siempre lo has hecho y no haces caso de mis necedades...** **

****-no deberías dejarle ir Hefestion yo ya no valgo la pena** **

****-tienes que tranquilizar al ejército Alejandro** **

****-si, como un viejo amante perdonan pero no olvidan** **

****Veo como te acercas a mi y me sujetas con fuerza** **

****-sabes muy bien que las grandes hazañas las hicieron hombres que no se arrepintieron de sus acciones y tu eres Alejandro, la compasión y el dolor solo te destruirán** **

****-¿tan arrogante me he vuelto que estoy ciego?** **

****-a veces esperar lo mejor de los demás es arrogancia** **

****Me ahogo en el llanto y me dejo caer sobre Bagoas** **

****-entonces Clito no mentía, me he convertido en un tirano** **

****-eres mortal y ellos lo saben, te disculpan por que logras que ellos se sientan orgullosos de si mismos** **

****-he fracasado totalmente** **

****-no, no lo has hecho** **

****-pero te he perdido a ti también, soy un mounstruo** **

****-no lo eres y te lo demostraré, en mi corazón no hay rencor alguno** **

****Comenzaste a desvestirte dejaste que ese pedazo de tela escurriera por tus piernas mostrando las cicatrices de guerra y un bien esculpido cuerpo, tu mirada azul era penetrante, cuando pensé que te inclinarías para besarme sujetaste el mentón de Bagoas llevándolo hacia ti, quitándole la ropa y recostándolo en el lecho, le harías el amor solo por mi y después los tres juntos también lo haríamos.** **

****Bagoas no se opuso por el contrarío comenzó a masturbarte, solo cerraste los ojos y le permitiste seguir con su labor, al poco rato ya gemías desinhibidamente, Bagoas guió tus manos hacia su trasero y te permitió enterrar los dedos en el, al poco se coloco de cuatro y te indico que lo poseyeras, tu estabas empaladísimo y goteante, tu hermoso miembro erguido ante mis vista se hundió en Bagoas comenzando los dos una frenética danza sexual que hizo despertar mi deseo, mientras te observaba comencé a tocarme a mi mismo, no sería correcto negar que había soñado con verte así, juntos Bagoas, tu y yo en el mas íntimo de los actos, no tardaste en percatarte de mi excitación y arremetiste las estocadas mas fuertemente en Bagoas que para ese instante ya dejaba salir de su boca no solo gemidos si no también un fino hilo de saliva con el que remojaba sus dedos para incitarme, así que como pude me dirigí hacia el lecho, me puse de frente a ti y a Bagoas, el cual tomo mi túnica levantándola y comenzando a besar y lamer sobre mi sexo despierto, así entre gestos de placer bese tus labios, tu rostro estaba sudoroso y rojo por el esfuerzo y te encendiste aún mas al besarnos, incluso creo que no mediste tu fuerza, ya Bagoas se atragantaba en su doble labor, tal vez si no me hubiera venido en ese momento entre los dos pudiéramos haberle causado la muerte, una muy placentera.** **

****Tan solo unos instantes después saliste de él, seguiste besándome y con cuidado recostaste al chico en el lecho, sonreíste y limpiaste mi frente con profundo amor, al poco me dejaste tenerte de nuevo, sentir tu cálido interior mientras Bagoas recobraba fuerzas haciendo expertas lamidas en tu miembro, así pasamos la noche...una de las mas maravillosas de mi vida, ya que por fin estabas de regreso en mi lecho y esta vez sería para siempre.** **

****El agotamiento era enorme, pero me tendiste tus brazos al amanecer, no habíamos podido seguir hablando durante nuestra apasionada noche así que me diste el último empujón que necesitaba.** **

****-¿estas dormido ya Aquiles?** **

****-no, la alegría no me deja dormir, tengo miedo de despertar y ver que todo esto ha sido un sueño.** **

****-quiero que descanses, deberás presentarte ante el ejército Alejandro, no debes postergarlo mas, los hombres te necesitan.** **

****-tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarles Patroclo, yo... es como si mi identidad estuviera perdida** **

****-pues la traeremos de regreso, no debes temer a nada Alejandro, estaré contigo hasta el final como siempre lo he estado... aún a la distancia nunca he dejado de estar al pendiente de ti y quiero que lo sepas... le pedí a Bagoas que te cuidara en mi nombre** **

****Me levanto para mirar tus preciosos ojos de zafiro, tu mi orgulloso amigo habías hecho el mas bello de los regalos y me correspondía darte algo así de maravilloso también.** **

****-yo había hecho lo mismo, le pedí que te cuidará e hiciera por ti lo que yo no podía** **

****Tras mis palabras me besas dulcemente y estrechas mi cuerpo, nuestros labios van en busca de aire y con pesar me sueltas, no éramos mas que un par de necios aún muy enamorados el uno del otro.** **

****-te amo mi Alejandro y de ahora en mas yo solo viviré para ti** **

****Nuestras manos se entrelazaron y reposamos desnudos en mi lecho todo el día, el único que podía entrar y salir de la tienda real era Bagoas que nos preparó el baño y los alimentos.** **

****Para la mañana siguiente con tu ayuda estaba mas repuesto y coherente, listo para encarar a los hombres y dejar en el olvido a Clito...el siempre favorito de mi padre.** **

****Todos me miran y es el momento de sacar lo mejor de este ejército o sucumbir...** **

****-se que tienen temores, todos los tenemos por que nadie había llegado nunca tan lejos, ahora estamos a tres semanas del océano, nuestra ruta de regreso, construiremos una gran flota y estaremos navegando por el río Nilo hasta Egipto, desde Alejandria llegaremos a casa en cuestión de semanas ahí nos reuniremos con nuestros seres queridos, compartiremos nuestros grandes tesoros y relatos de Asia y gozaremos de nuestra imperecedera gloria hasta el final de los tiempos...** **

****Con mis brazos en alto espero ser aclamado pero se hace un silencio sepulcral entre los soldados, busco tu mirada que me brinda un apoyo infinito y puedo escuchar el clamor de los hombres que se niegan a continuar a mi lado.** **

****-¿Qué? los generales ahora guardan silencio Peucestas... ¿dime donde están las amazonas míticas que matan a los hombres? Donde se han metido** **

****No puedo creerlo estos valientes soldados me re huyen la mirada y no se atreven a hablarme de frente** **

****-Meleagro dime ¿que son las tribus que nos aguardan comparadas con las que ya vencimos? Acaso tu Lisímaco o Antigono ¿lo saben? Por todos los Dioses que les desconozco, ¿ustedes están asustados?** **

****De entre los soldados envían a Cratero a encararme** **

****-mi rey... no me gustan las quejas y jamás las he tolerado entre mis soldados pero muchos han muerto, jóvenes que ni siquiera habían estado con una mujer, algunos han muerto por enfermedad y otros masacrados, algunos partieron con honor y otros no tuvieron esa suerte pero murieron, empezamos con 40,000 hombres hace 8 años y te hemos seguido a lo largo de toda Asia aun bajo la lluvia o el sol, pero siempre hemos combatido, algunos hemos estado en mas de 50 batallas matando a muchos bárbaros y ahora cuando miro a mi alrededor, ¿Cuántos de esos compañeros veo aquí? Y sin embargo quieres que sigamos luchando contra esas tribus de monos del oriente cuando hemos oído hablar de esos mountruosos elefantes y ¿quieres que sigamos cruzando ríos...?** **

****Ya ha sido suficiente, incluso tu mi adorado Patroclo sabes que es la hora de someterles con fuerza de ser necesario** **

****-Cratero... mi buen Cratero, quien puede hablar mejor si no el mas noble de los hombres pero sabes que no hay una parte de mi sin una cicatriz o un hueso roto ya sea por espada, daga, piedra, catapulta o por garrote, he compartido todas las dificultades con ustedes...** **

****-si eso es cierto mi rey y todos te queremos por ello pero por el padre Zeus nos puedes negar que han muerto demasiados, tu no tienes hijos Alejandro pero nosotros somos simples hombres que no queremos disgustar a los Dioses que solo deseamos ver a nuestras esposas, hijos y nietos por última vez antes de reunirnos con nuestros hermanos en el mundo sombrío del Hades** **

****Es la hora de hacerles entender o bien dejarles.** **

****-si tienes razón Cratero he sido negligente debí enviar antes a casa a los veteranos y lo haré, los primeros serán los escudos de plata y luego el que haya servido por 7 años, se les dará una recompensa en monedas de plata y volverán respetados, ricos y amados, serán tratados por sus familias como héroes el resto de sus vidas, disfrutarán de una muerte tranquila pero creo que sueñas Cratero, tu simplicidad se acabo al tener concubinas y con ellas hijos persas y te has enriquecido consiguiendo posesiones y joyas ...¡¡¡¡Por que te has esclavizado con todas las cosas que consiguen destruir a los hombres!!!! Es que no lo ven, pero todos saben tan bien como yo que cuando los años transcurran y los recuerdos se borren y las grandes victorias se desvanezcan se recordara con vergüenza que abandonaron a su Rey en Asia, pero yo continuare adelante con "mis asiáticos"** **

****Los murmullos y el enojo del ejército comienzan a tomar fuerza y se cierra un circulo protector sobre mi, tu lo encabezas mi amado Hefestion, arriesgas la piel por mi.** **

****-he pagado por sus bastardos y jamás he tomado nada para mi, lo único que les pido a cambio es un mes mas...** **

****Comienzas las injurias sobre mi y la furia que es capaz de matar, que ya lo ha hecho antes se despierta en mi como un demonio sediento de sangre** **

****-los he llevado mas lejos de lo que jamás imaginaron, les he hecho ricos y así me responden pero ahora solo contare con el valor de los bárbaros y seguiré hacia el este** **

****Una voz entre la multitud se atreve a provocarme** **

****-nos quieres a todos muertos para que nadie hable de tus crimines** **

****-¿quien... quien ha dicho eso? Despreciable cobarde sal y has tus acusaciones en público** **

****-para que nos ejecutes hijo de Zeus, así como hiciste con Clito** **

****-ocúltate entre la turba si sales te mataré** **

****La rabia es el peor enemigo del hombre y en este estado en el que me encuentro haciendo presentes todos mis recuerdos de ti lo veo todo tan claro, no debí caer en ese juego sin salida.** **

****Me lanzo como un animal herido hacia mi ejercito con el instinto de asesino corriendo por mis venas, me seguiste desesperado y me protegiste con tu cuerpo mientras yo no hacia mas que maldecir a todo aquel que me pareciera culpable del delito de querer dejarme, no pude perdonarles que ya no me amaran...** **

****-¡¡¡¡¡traidores den la cara cobardes, se atreven a insultar mi honor y mi paternidad arréstenlos y háganlos sufrir mi dolor... esa sangre no manchara mis manos, se mofan de mi desgracia por Clito e insinúan que fui capaz de dañar un solo cabello de mi padre después de lo que hice por ustedes cerdos...cobardes, traidores!!!!!** **

****En ese solo día mas de 200 hombres fueron castigados con la muerte y tu no me soltaste la mano un solo momento, gracias mi amado amigo por cuidarme aún en mi locura, así pude seguir mi camino hacia el gran océano a lo que pensé sería mi máxima gloria, sin saber que al tenerte a mi lado esta ya estaba conmigo.** **

****El trayecto fue duro pero logramos llegar a**** la [Batalla del Hydaspes](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batalla_del_Hydaspes) ** **, nunca paso por mi mente que esta sería la última gran batalla que viviría, todo parecía posible pero incluso para mi hay cosas que no lo son.****

****Estamos en mi tienda preparándonos como en el pasado, hemos hecho el amor todo la noche, mezclado nuestras esencias y por Zeus que tengo un presentimiento mortal, por eso te doy la orden de tomar el flanco derecho con tus soldados, así estarás seguro y me darás tiempo de sobra para vencer al enemigo.** **

****Hasta ahora se, que al heredarte el puesto de Clito y convertirte en mi mejor hombre el segundo al mando despertamos en los demás no solo celos, si no también una envidia que corroe el alma, te puse en peligro al darte tantos honores, pero los dos tuvimos suerte al salir con vida de semejante batalla cuando era tan sencillo que nos aniquilaran y mas después de aquellas ejecuciones necesarias para aplacar un posible motín ¿creen que no se que mi ejército esta divido?** **

****Aún así los hombres están listos, se escucha el retumbar del enemigo y sus elefantes, la sangre en mis venas corre a toda velocidad y me siento no solo excitado, si no lleno de una sensación de paz que me dice que podría haber muerto ese día y alcanzar mi gloria eterna.** **

****La pelea da comienzo, cabalgo en Bucéfalo esquivando flechas, con una sola meta...conquistar todo a mi paso.** **

****-adelante macedonios ¿por que se quedan atrás? Avancen, defiendan y ataquen es una orden** **

****Por primera vez en mi vida tengo el pensamiento de ser superado, los hombres contra los que peleamos son verdaderos salvajes y por todas partes veo a mi ejército ser aplastado, salen de todas partes y atacan sin piedad alguna, solo hay gritos y sangre, al igual que mucha confusión si no logro unificarlos todo estará perdido, por eso me decido a atacar de frente y terminar con esas bestias.** **

****-vamos síganme, la falange peligra... Meleagron informa a Perdicas que vuelva al centro y necesito que alguien vaya por Hefestion a la orilla del río y que este traiga a la caballería, debemos ayudar a Cratero antes de que sea demasiado tarde...** **

****Veo la cruenta batalla mientras avanzo y siento el deseo de salvar a mi ejército, te miro llegar a toda prisa con los refuerzos, estamos en medio de la tormenta y no importa lo que hagamos no saldremos de aquí hasta haber ganado.** **

****-¡¡¡Alejandro!!!** **

****Escucho tu voz llamándome poderosamente y me siento feliz de poder estar combatiendo a tu lado en estos momentos, de ahí que mi deber es también llevarte a la gloria eterna.** **

****-Hefestion toma el centro, ¡¡¡vamos macedonios!!!** **

****Esta sensación al cabalgar sobre Bucéfalo me provoca sentir que estoy volando, tanto así que me adelanto a todos quedando de frente al enemigo y completamente expuesto, pero mis acciones siempre les dan el coraje para seguir así que me enfrento sin pensar en las consecuencias y tu lo sabes, intentas contenerme sin éxito.** **

****-Alejandro detente los caballos ya no quieren avanzar...** **

****La visión de la guerra suele ser espeluznante no culpo a estos pobres animales de no querer seguir su camino hacia a la muerte o de ver a los hombres de Cratero y a el mismo retrocediendo, ahora solo somos Bucéfalo y yo, lo susurro a mi fiel caballo...** **

****-vamos Bucéfalo que solo es sol y sombra... sabes que seremos tu y yo juntos una última vez (ahora me dirijo a los hombres que están detrás y al frente de mi, tu mi querido Hefestion entre ellos) ¿no es algo grande vivir con valor y morir ganando la fama eterna? Vamos macedonios no querrán vivir eternamente... en nombre de Zeus ¡Ataquen!** **

****Me lanzo con todo hacia delante, dispuesto a encontrar la muerte pero venciendo al final.** **

****Mato todo a mi paso, eso les debe dar el coraje para luchar, veo mi siguiente objetivo... ahora debo terminar con esas bestias...esos malditos elefantes, lo poco que recuerdo es que seguí sin detenerme, de nuevo deje de ser yo mismo permitiendo a la sombras del destino tomarme, no me percate de nada hasta que un dolor agudo se clavo en mi cuerpo, provocando una estrepitosa caída y entonces la oscuridad se tiño de rojo.** **

****De alguna forma que aún no comprendo estoy tendido sin poder moverme pero vivo, a lo lejos escucho tu voz llamándome perdiéndose en el dolor de tu grito, así como el relinchar de Bucéfalo, no tardaron en llegar hasta a mi quitándome el casco y colocándome sobre un escudo, no tengo ya ningún control sobre mi persona ni sobre nada mas pero puedo percibir la batalla continuar, ver morir a los hombres, verte herido a mitad del camino, ver a Bucéfalo tirado desangrado y es cuando mis ojos se cierran con una pesadez inaudita, por un momento pensé que esa sensación era morir y lo lamente por muchas razones y tu eras la principal de todas ellas.** **

****Pero escuche voces en la profunda oscuridad que me rodeaba, todas decían que estaba grave y que tal vez no despertaría nunca, sigue pasando lo que me imagino es el tiempo y de pronto veo la luz ante mi ojos y después siento a Bagoas y a alguien mas que parece ser el médico** **

****-el rey esta despertando** **

****Después gritos cargados de júbilo, al poco logro comprender que me hallaba con vida pero mi cuerpo parece no ser mío, no quiere moverse aunque se lo pido, el médico se acerca y me revisa con cuidado** **

****-no lo intentes rey, estas grave y en tu condición moverte sería un suicidio** **

****Logro juntar fuerza para hablar o por lo menos intentarlo** **

****-la bata...lla** **

****-has ganado gran rey pero ahora debes descansar** **

****Tras escucharle, de nuevo caí en una especie de letargo, estaba medio inconsciente pero sin poder moverme, pasarían semanas antes de poder hacerlo, pero día con día lo logre superando todas las expectativas sobre mi futuro, una vez que estuve mas conciente pregunte por ti y te mande traer pero me informaron que tu estado también era delicado, te habían herido en la pierna izquierda y tuviste riesgo de desangrarte por lo tanto no era conveniente traerte a mi lado, eso me lleno de inquietud y en cuanto pude ponerme de pie fui a buscarte pese a todo, agradezco a los Dioses mi terquedad por ella es que te trasladaron aún mas cerca de mi y pude verte.** **

****Estabas recostado con un muy pálido semblante pero una sonrisa se dibujaba en tus labios que también habían perdido algo de su candor** **

****-Patroclo...** **

****-no hables Aquiles, no hace falta** **

****Estiraste tus brazos y sujetaste mi espalda con esfuerzo, al parecer cualquier movimiento no previsto te causaba gran dolor** **

****-¿cuando podrás levantarte?** **

****-supongo que me llevara un par de meses pero no tengo nada que no pueda repararse.** **

****Me incline y como pude te bese, desde ese día y muy a pesar de Roxana te quedaste a mi lado, los dos estábamos juntos en mi lecho que había sido muchas cosas pero nunca la cama de dos convalecientes.** **

****Pasarían alrededor de tres semanas para poder estar presentable para los hombres del ejército, en ese lapso hablamos mucho y con tu ayuda me decidí a que era ya tiempo de volver a Babilonia, de probar ser felices e incluso tener una nueva esposa, esta vez decidimos juntos que sería Estatira y como regalo te convertirás en mi hermano pues tu mismo te desposarías con la hermana menor de esta bella princesa, ambos estábamos de acuerdo.** **

****Una vez decidido era la hora de hacerlo saber a todos, te sacaron de la tienda real, me aliste a seguirte y con la ayuda de un bastón le di la cara a mi ejército, primero el silencio me recibió seguido de un gran coro de voces que daban gracias a los Dioses por mantenerme con vida y fue cuando...los deje ir.** **

****-Hombres de macedonia... volvemos a casa** **

****Al decirles esto y ver las explosiones de felicidad en sus rostros no supe como interpretarlo, había ganado pero también había perdido, tu me buscaste desde donde te encontrabas postrado y me sonreíste conforme, mientras todos vitoreaban mi nombre y me llevaban por el campamento en un gesto de agradecimiento por terminar con mi sueño, casi puedo ver a Filipo orgulloso de mi, felicitándome desde la cima del campamento, ahora estoy en paz y de inmediato se alista todo para nuestra partida de tierras indias.** **

****Tras dejar ofrendas a los dioses por terminar este viaje nos dirigimos al oeste cruzando el desierto y explorando nuevas rutas para Babilonia, tardaríamos meses en volver y el costo fue alto, muchos murieron por mi soberbia aún no sabemos cuantos en realidad, yo en ese momento mire este fenómeno como un castigo de los Dioses a los hombres por haberme desafiado se que muchos me maldijeron por ello pero al final tuve mi recompensa la hermosa y hechicera ciudad de Babilonia estaba esperando por todos los sobrevivientes después de 6 largos años.** **

****Como lo planeamos cada uno de nosotros contrajimos matrimonio en Susa, Dripetis se convirtió en tu mujer y Estatira en la mía, junto a ellas partimos a pasar el inverno a Ecbatana, gracias a tus consejos celebraríamos unos juegos pensando en entretener a los soldados, era un buen momento para hacerlo antes de iniciar una nueva campaña en la primavera era conveniente tenerlos felices.** **

****El otoño ese año era propicio, el viento estaba cargado de aromas florales, como tu fragancia de violetas que aún me vuelve loco...todo esta listo, los mejores artistas y atletas se han dado cita en esta hermosa ciudad...** **

****Debí sospechar que tanta belleza no se soporta junta así como tampoco lo hace la felicidad, tiende a ser tan efímera.** **

****Una tarde muy en particular despachamos a nuestras mujeres de regreso a Babilonia y quedamos solos, caminamos por un bosquecillo lleno de árboles frutales, me recosté en la suave hierba y tu no tardaste en imitarme, te dispusiste sobre mi, tus piernas me rodearon, me besaste y comenzaste a desvestirme ansiosamente, esta sería la ultima vez mi amado Hefestion en la que estaríamos juntos y quiero rememorarla o mejor dicho quiero revivirla una y otra vez por la eternidad...** **

****-Alejandro mira todas estas cicatrices te has vuelto muy descuidado...** **

****Destapaste mi pecho y lo cubriste con besos, tu aterciopelada lengua me acariciaba y mis pezones reaccionaban poniéndose duros, entre algunos gemidos logre hablar, mientras buscaba con torpeza quitarte la túnica.** **

****-son mi trofeo estas marcas que ahora besas y adoras ahhh así como las tuyas son mi tesoro por que cada una representa un momento en nuestra vida que ya no existe mas, solo estas cicatrices nos hacen creer en lo que vivimos alguna vez y que no fue un sueño...** **

****Me besas en el cuello y desastas la cinta que sujeta tu traje resbalando este por tus brazos, que tienen un bronceado dorado que los hace lucir tan atractivos** **

****-estas muy poético Aquiles no es necesario ser tan solemne yo solo quería burlarme de ti un poco, regañarte por tener tanto arañazo en el cuerpo, te recuerdo que este no es solo tuyo, yo reclamo lo que me pertenece también** **

****Tras descubrir tu desnudez, te tome del mentón besando tus labios que tienen un ligero sabor a manzana, tu olor a violetas y el mío a jazmín destacan en el ambiente, tus caderas comienzan a moverse inquietas sobre mi cuerpo, nos recargamos en un árbol que nos da una espléndida sombra, ahora soy el que besa todo a mi paso hasta postrarme en tu miembro que ya luce erecto, te hago levantarte y quedar de frente sujetándote de esta forma a la vez que estoy arrodillado ante ti, mi lengua es ahora la que rinde tributo a tu glande jugando con ese precioso orificio, metiendo tus sacos en mi boca, introduciendo mis dedos ensalivados en tu cuerpo precisamente en ese rincón que te llena de placer, haciendo espacio para mi, mientras tu comienzas un balanceo delicioso, me sujetas el cabello y me guías como tanto te gusta hacerlo, siempre has sido un estupendo estratega, a tu lado mis mas grandes ideas tomaban forma, siempre tienes el don de darme un comentario atinado, una certeza para ganar y en el sexo eres igual, desde la primera vez hasta hoy me dices el camino a seguir y el llano mas seguro para llegar a el.** **

****-Oh Alejandro así hazlo mas adentro, quiero que me des tan duro como puedas, quiero sentir como me revientas, quiero que me marques para siempre** **

****Te escucho tan excitado y tu cuerpo esta tan sensible a mi toque que entre mis piernas puedo sentir gotear mi miembro.** **

****-ahhh por favor para un momento y métete en mi, quiero terminar contigo** **

****Saco tu miembro de mi boca y te coloco de espaldas al árbol, sujeto tu pierna derecha en el aire así tengo una visión completa mientras guío mi hombría hacia ti, luces ansioso y un precioso sonrojo te cubre** **

****-ah vamos, ya no me hagas esperar, entiérrate en mi Aquiles, hazme sentir vivo** **

****-lo haré Patroclo, solo a ti por siempre, te daré tan duro que hasta las estrellas te envidiaran pues solo tu eres el amado y amante de Alejandro** **

****Te penetre con fuerza y totalmente en una estocada, tu gritaste de placer y enrollaste tu pierna en mi cintura facilitándome aún mas el que te poseyera, podía ver mi miembro entrar y salir de ti y eso me encendía como nunca y creo que lo notaste** **

****-¿te gusta lo que ves Alejandro?** **

****-si, me encanta ver como te la meto Hefestion, saber que eres mío y de nadie mas ahhh eres precioso** **

****-a mi me gusta mas ver tu rostro todo ahhhh apasionado, completamente perdido en lo que haces, eres tan entregado mi Aquiles, no quiero dejar de ver esa cara de placer que pones o perderme uno solo de tus gemidos** **

****Tome una de tus manos y enredamos nuestros dedos, mientras nuestras caderas seguían en su sensual danza.** **

****-te prometo que aunque seamos ancianos siempre podrás verme de esta manera...loco por ti** **

****-me estas diciendo que pase lo que pase ¿llegaremos a viejos y que no me dejarás?** **

****-te lo juro mi Patroclo no hay nadie en este universo que pueda separarte de mi... nadie, moriremos juntos.** **

****Te penetre fuertemente de nuevo y me quede dentro de ti obligando a Priapo a derramarse entre nuestros cuerpos, te hice mío mientras lance un reto a los Dioses y tal vez fui demasiado osado y este es ahora mi castigo.** **

****Salí de ti y te dejaste caer sobre la hierba, yo me recosté en tu vientre para tratar de recuperar el aliento, esa tarde hicimos planes, tal vez demasiados, pero la felicidad era tan grata que nunca pensé que esa era la despedida, el atardecer nos regalo una de las vistas mas increíbles de mi vida, me vestí envuelto de una aura naranja, jugueteo con tu cabello y tu ropa, llenándote de besos y sin saberlo te di los que imagino fueron tus últimos momentos de verdadera plenitud y felicidad en tu vida, por lo menos siento el consuelo de que cuando partiste supiste cuanto te amé.** **

****Al regresar a la ciudad nos topamos con la noticia de la llegada de Roxana, tal vez quiso aprovechar esta oportunidad para estar a solas conmigo pero para su desgracia ella ya no es bienvenida a mi lecho, se que me espía y cela, estoy seguro que sabe cada una de mis actividades y no deja de planear como atraparme pero aún así su destino esta ligado al mío por lo menos hasta que encuentre una forma de deshacerme de ella, durante la ceremonia de apertura de los juegos fuiste tu quien ocupo el lugar a mi derecha, con quien pase la mayor parte del tiempo durante los siguientes 4 días, con estas acciones espere que ella fuera capaz de comprender pero solo ignoraba mi comportamiento y seguía necia en quedarse lo que me ponía de un humor francamente enfadado, es verdad que comencé a percatarme de tu semblante pálido, incluso de una extraña tristeza en tu mirada pero llegue a pensar que este mal se debía a la presencia de Roxana, siempre creí que ella despertaba en ti grandes molestias y celos, no es un secreto a estas alturas que ella te había retado por mi amor, tratando de colocarse entre nosotros como mi favorita, pero si he de ser sincero ella me importa menos cada día que pasa.** **

****La única persona que me importa eres tu...** **

****-Estas cansado Patroclo, ¿has dormido bien estos días?** **

****Estamos en medio de una función de teatro, he notado que comes muy poco y te ves mas desalentado que nunca pero intentas que no me preocupe** **

****-estoy bien Alejandro, solo que este calor me hace mal hay ratos que es sofocante ¿no lo crees?** **

****-Hefestion hace un clima agradable déjame tocarte la frente** **

****Me acerco a ti y puedo verte sudando, pero no de la forma habitual pareces estar ardiendo en fiebre** **

****-como lo imagine debes estar enfermo, después del teatro irás directo a descansar** **

****-pero ¿y la cena con los generales?** **

****-te excusaré ante ellos y no quiero reproches esto es una orden Hefestion** **

****-entonces si es una orden de mi rey iré a descansar y mañana me encontrarás como nuevo** **

****Te levantaste con algo de trabajo en cuanto la función llego a su fin, pero no le preste atención ya que no quiero sobreprotegerte, se que hay momentos en que la herida de tu pierna te causa dolor, te observe marcharte pero no era yo el único en hacerlo, pude ver desde la tribunas de debajo de nosotros que Casandro también lo hacia, con un descaro natural levanto su copa en tu honor, Yolas su hermano estaba con él desde hacía un par de semanas atrás y el temperamento de tu antiguo amigo y ex amante parecía mas sosegado tanto así que le correspondí al saludo de forma cordial e hipócrita.** **

****Después de pasar gran parte de la noche con los generales, llegue a mis aposentos y de inmediato le pregunte a Bagoas por ti pero me dijo que no te habías presentado a buscarme, por un momento creí que se debía a la fiebre que te aquejaba así que pensé te vendría bien estar en tu propio lecho para recuperarte mejor, pero al llegar el amanecer un terrible sueño de desolación me azoto con fuerza, así que mande a mi esclavo a buscarte, regreso aprisa y me dijo que esta mañana en particular no te encontrabas del todo bien, que pasarías gran parte del día en cama pero que yo debería divertirme con las actividades de los juegos, siendo rey no me era posible no asistir lo cual me resulta imposible si no te tengo cerca, así que para estar seguros envió un medico a tu habitación y espero por las noticias.** **

****Pasado el medio día me encuentro a mi mismo leyendo y contestando cartas cuando un sirviente tuyo me pide que vaya a verte, tu condición ha empeorado rápidamente y pides por mi presencia.** **

****Debo decirte que por un momento creí que estabas tratando de enredarme con la intención de que pasáramos el resto del día en tu lecho incluso una risilla quiere escapar ante la dulce idea de tenerte pero al entrar en tu habitación es cuando puedo palpar la dimensión del asunto... estas muriendo y el corazón se me acongoja tan solo de verte recostado sufriendo de un gran dolor, el medico esta a tu lado pero no parece hacer nada para aliviarte.** **

****-pero... si anoche estaba bien** **

****-ha sido el agua majestad la mezclo con vino** **

****-¡¡pero como es posible!! ¿Será tifus de la india?** **

****-yo no me preocuparía majestad solo necesita unas cuantas noches de descanso pero por ahora que no tome vino** **

****Probé de tu copa y me postre ante tu cama tomando tus manos, este medico solo dice necedades alguien da la orden de que nos dejen solos, ahora trato de tomar tu temperatura sobre tu sudorosa frente, volteas trabajosamente la mirada hacía mi y puedo ver lágrimas en tus ojos** **

****-ahora ya estoy mejor pronto me levantaré...** **

****Me lo dices en un susurro casi dulce y yo te contesto con el mismo tono pero cargado de amor, los dos mentimos...** **

****-iremos a Arabia en la primavera ¿lo recuerdas? y yo no quiero irme sin ti** **

****Haces un esfuerzo por contestarme y yo siento arder los ojos, no puedo permitirte que me dejes Hefestion** **

****-¿Arabia? Solías vestirme como un jeque mientras agitabas una cimitarra de madera, eso era tan tierno...** **

****Puedo ver claro en tu cara que sufres, un espasmo de dolor se apodera de ti y se que es mi oportunidad si no digo ahora lo que significas para mi tal vez ya no habrá tiempo** **

****-fuiste el único que no me dejo ganar, el único sincero, Hefestion tu me salvaste de mi mismo por eso te lo ruego no me dejes...** **

****Instintivamente buscas y tomas mi mano, puedes sentir nuestro anillo en mi dedo y quedamente me llamas** **

****-oh Alejandro recuerda siempre al joven que quería ser Aquiles y que luego lo supero** **

****-y tu Patroclo dime que paso después... ¿acaso el nuestro es un mito en el que solo creen lo jóvenes?** **

****-pero es un mito de lo mas hermoso del que subimos y caemo...s** **

****Te retuerces del dolor y mis lágrimas escapan cobardes a perseguirte** **

****-¿Hefestion?** **

****Tu sonríes cada vez mas quedamente para tratar de calmarme** **

****-sabes que me preocupo por ti...sin mi** **

****-no soy nada si no estas (me acomodo en tu cama y te abrazo con fuerza) vamos lucha Hefestion, te recuerdo que moriremos juntos, es nuestro destino, tendremos hijos con nuestras esposas y jugarán juntos como nosotros hicimos, construiremos mil barcos, rodearemos Arabia y subiremos navegando por el Nilo hasta Egipto allí construiremos un canal a través del desierto hasta el mar Mediterráneo navegaremos hasta Cartago y también a esa gran isla Sicilia donde obtendremos grandes tributos, después desembarcaremos en tierras etruscas se que luchan bien ahí, pero les venceremos, luego quiero llevarte a las tierras del norte, saliendo por las columnas veremos el gran océano y algún día quizás en unos 10 años Babilonia con su magnifico puerto será el centro del mundo, crecerán las Alejandrias, todos los pueblos se mezclaran y viajaran libres, Asia y Europa se unirán y envejeceremos...juntos, observando desde el balcón ese nuevo mundo...** **

****Temo mirarte tu cuerpo esta rígido en mis brazos, quise contarte como siempre lo he hecho mis planes que te seducen, nunca te has resistido a ellos, estoy esperando escuchar tu voz pero de tu boca nada sale** **

****-Hefestion (te llamo lleno de miedo una y otra vez) ¿Hefestion, Hefestion? nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo** **

****Te miro y estas muerto en mi brazos, en tu rostro se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa pero mi dolor es inmenso, me niego a creer lo que esta pasando, tras mi grito la habitación se llena de gente y es cuando ahora no solo el dolor también la cólera me toman por completo y para siempre, ya que sin ti no tiene caso vivir** **

****-¿Dónde esta ese doctor?** **

****-no logro entenderlo majestad no puede ser posible juro por los Dioses que yo...** **

****Mi rabia es infinita si yo sufro en todos debe reflejarse mi dolor...** **

****-quítate de mi vista, serás ejecutado de inmediato, crucifíquenlo, quémenlo vivo, no me importa solo muere maldito...** **

****-su majestad piedad...** **

****El hombrecillo es echado fuera y Ptolomeo que acaba de entrar asustado intenta apartarme de ti, lo cual es imposible no hay forma en que te pueda dejar rodeado de esta oscuridad...por eso me aferro a tu cuerpo** **

****-Alejandro por favor ven conmigo** **

****-no me toques y lárgate, todos ustedes ¡mentirosos! yo sé que le odiaban fuera déjenme solo, no le toquen, no le miren, Hefestion es mío** **

****Las lágrimas me ciegan, no puedo ni pensar, sentí que todo era una pesadilla y mi deseo es el de seguirte y encontrarnos en el Hades, no hay forma en este mundo para escapar de esta sensación, este es el verdadero castigo de los Dioses para mi, tener que vivir sin ti...** **

****Mire a Bagoas y este se acerco hacia mi, solo a él le dejaré estar presente, le pido que no te deje solo, miro todo con detenimiento y clavo la vista en tu copa con vino, ya el medico lo ha dicho antes no era posible que murieras de una infección a menos que ¿fueras envenenado?** **

****Me coloco de pie dejando a Bagoas a cargo, nadie debe verte sin mi consentimiento, corro por los pasillos hasta dar con el aposento de Roxana ahora todo esta claro para mi y ella pagará por esto...** **

****-¡¡¡salgan arpías todas ustedes fuera!!!** **

****Roxana reposa tranquilamente cepillando sus negros cabellos con calma y no parece sorprendida por el modo en que su séquito es despedido** **

****-has bebido de nuevo, vete Alejandro** **

****-ha...muerto** **

****-¿quién? De que hablas** **

****-muchos le odiaban pero ninguno se habría atrevido a hacerlo** **

****-He...festion ¿Hefestion ha muerto?** **

****No me engañas bruja del desierto se que fuiste tu y como si leyeras en mi mirada te apartas violentamente** **

****-tu estas loco** **

****Pero la acorralo, tendré que acabar con ella de inmediato** **

****-eres un monstruo...me has arrebatado a quien mas he amado, que todas las furias del infierno entren en tu miserable corazón** **

****La tumbo sobre la mesa e intento ahorcarla estoy apunto de matarla pero entonces ella suelta su última ración de veneno** **

****-no, Alejandro...espero un hijo tuyo** **

****Las mujeres entran y me separan de ella mientras soba su cuello e intenta arrodillarse para pedir mi clemencia** **

****-Alejandro, llevo tu hijo... por eso vine hasta aquí para darte la noticia, eres mi esposo, mi rey y tendrás un hijo** **

****Todo esto me aturde esta mujer quiere que le toque el vientre pero no puedo hacerlo, ya no me interesa ser el padre de nadie** **

****-que pobre y desafortunado hijo...no vuelvas a tocarme o te mataré** **

****Aparto a Roxana y salgo a buscarte, se que fue ella y no podré perdonarla nunca... aunque la escuche chillar y lamentarse ya es tarde, nunca seremos una familia.** **

****Regreso a tus habitaciones y encuentro a Bagoas de pie a lado de tu cama, Casandro esta aquí y tristemente acaricia tus manos** **

****-Bagoas te dije que nadie podía entrar** **

****-mi señor él se impuso** **

****Aparto al muchacho y sujeto a Casandro por la ropa** **

****-largo de aquí miserable, no le toques de nuevo o haré que te corten las manos** **

****Pero Casandro no me teme se suelta de mi agarre y se me planta enfrente** **

****-ha sido ella ¿no es así? Esa bárbara del desierto le mato por tu causa, siempre lo supe y se lo advertí tantas veces, te odio Alejandro, si alguien es culpable aquí solo mírate en un espejo** **

****-fuera, es la última vez que lo repito, ya le has visto pero no permitiré que lo hagas mas** **

****Casandro echa una última mirada sobre ti, deposita un beso en tu fría frente y sale sollozando, una vez solo con Bagoas comienzo a dictar las órdenes lo mas claro que puedo, mis pensamientos están atropellados** **

****-Bagoas necesito que traigas a un embalsamador, pero no cualquiera necesito el mejor de todos ellos, alista una carreta para ir a Babilonia, ahí llevaremos a mi Patroclo cuando este listo** **

****-si mi señor** **

****-que nadie me moleste, cuando sea la hora de entregar el cadáver saldré hasta entonces déjame solo.** **

****Bagoas salió en un cauteloso silencio y me quede contigo buscando entre tus pertenencias la armadura de Patroclo, triste es el día en que debes usarla.** **

****Revise y guarde con gran amor todas tus cosas, habían entre ellas cartas y poemas muy personales, con cada una derrame tantas lágrimas que ahora mismo me pregunto como puedo ver con estos ojos que no paran de llorar, cuando sentí que no podía mas me recosté a tu lado, te susurré cuentos y canciones, podía sentirte en esa habitación conmigo, pero tu calor se había escapado...** **

****En algún momento me dormí, fue hasta que sentí unos brazos rodeándome que pude estar conciente, creí que eras tu y que todo se trataba de un mal sueño pero al enfocar en esa media oscuridad era Bagoas el que ahora se aferraba a mi...** **

****-mi señor las personas que mandaste llamar están aquí y necesitan llevarse el cuerpo...** **

****No hizo falta que terminará de hablar lo comprendí y la rabia que me poseía hacía unas cuantas horas ya se hallaba desvanecida ocupando su lugar la mas profunda de las tristezas: la mas grande de todas ellas.** **

****-entiendo ahora iré Bagoas** **

****-Iskander, debes lavarte has estado no se cuantas horas pegado a él y puede ser peligroso** **

****Te escucho Bagoas pero no me importa nada de lo que dices** **

****-¿quién es el encargado de preservarlo?** **

****Lanzo la terrible pregunta mientras me levanto del lecho y te miro Hefestion, creo que es cuando luces mas hermoso que nunca, no has perdido tu belleza que si bien es un semblante pálido sigues siendo precioso** **

****-es un egipcio, como lo has ordenado es el mejor de todos, también debo decirte mi señor que los artistas y atletas están por marcharse todo ha sido suspendido y...** **

****-no les dejes ir Bagoas, quiero tenerlos para los funerales del mejor de los generales, confió en que te harás cargo de que todos ellos nos acompañen a Babilonia, cuando Hefestion este listo partiremos, ahora llévame a mis habitaciones** **

****-una cosa mas gran rey** **

****Detengo mis pasos y me giro sobre ellos, si me retienen mas aquí lo mas seguro es que pierda este momento de valor en el que tengo que dejarte** **

****-que pasa Bagoas, dilo ya...** **

****-tu reina se ha ido a Babilonia** **

****Suspiro tranquilo y salgo de tus aposentos Hefestion, al hacerlo me topo con la mirada escuálida de los generales y además la mirada aguda de un egipcio que entra apresurado con un grupo de hombres a tu cuarto, no me atrevo a voltear mientras me alejo, pero puedo escuchar como coros dentro de un sueño las voces de todos aquellos que dicen ser mi amigos y que afirman sentir tu muerte tanto como yo lo siento, no hace falta decir que no les creí.** **

****Paso una semana, esos días posteriores a tu partida han sido los mas crueles de mi existencia me he quitado hasta el último de mis cabellos y mande hacer lo mismo con los caballos, después me encerré no recibo a nadie, no he comido nada, no tengo fuerzas para levantarme, pero he mandado llamar a los sacerdotes para pedir que seas aceptado entre los Dioses guerreros, tendré mi respuesta una vez que lleguemos a Babilonia.** **

****El día no tardo en llegar, me avisaron que estabas listo, fui a verte y lucias perfecto en tu armadura de Patroclo tanto así como si la vida aún siguiera en ti, pido que te coloquen en mi caravana, viajaremos juntos hasta la que será tu última morada y saldremos de inmediato.** **

****A pesar del que viaje no era largo me sentí profundamente fatigado al llegar, Dripetis me solicitó verte y por cortesía a mi esposa accedí, la vigile todo el tiempo, la jovencita estaba triste de verdad y en el tiempo en que fue tu esposa puedo intuir que se debió enamorar de ti, sus lágrimas son sinceras, eso si que lo puedo percibir pero la chiquilla por mas encantadora no pudo decirme si en su vientre engendraba algo de de tu propia vida, me alimentaba la esperanza de que así fuera pero la muerte te llevo completo.** **

****Los generales temen por mi estabilidad, lo se y les escucho cuchichear a mis espaldas, se que ellos no entenderían, pero cada detalle relacionado contigo es y debe ser perfecto, casi no puedo perdonarles a esos sacerdotes que no te concedan el honor de un Dios si para mi eso es lo que eres y juraría que ahora me visitas en mis sueños pero por lo menos pasarás a la historia como todo un héroe y uno de corte divino al que todos deberán adorar o será como si estuvieran en mi contra.** **

****Bagoas sigue fiel a mi lado, me convence de seguir viviendo y si lo estoy todavía es solo para asegurarme de que tengas la gloria y el reconocimiento que te mereces, así en tu pira funeraria ordeno que todas las luces de la ciudad se apaguen incluidas las luces de los templos, me dicen que esto es un desafío a los Dioses pero es que todos ignoran que ya me han quitado lo mas importante y valioso.** **

****Ahora te miro arder y comienza el declive de mi propia existencia, tome un puñito de tus cenizas y los guarde conmigo, traje los mejores arquitectos y he ordenado la construcción de un monumento para ti, después encuentro consuelo en los brazos de Bagoas y de Estatira, el vino ayuda y mucho, así que celebramos interminables fiestas en tu honor, cuando me doy cuenta han pasado casi 6 meses desde tu partida y estoy alistándome para otra fiesta mas pero esta vez es diferente, siento un cansancio enorme sobre mi cuerpo, no me había percatado de lo delgadas que están mi manos, incluso temblorosas, estoy por cumplir 33 años y me niego a ser mayor que tu, a avanzar por este camino yo solo.** **

****Como era de esperarse todos se encuentran aquí reunidos y en cuanto me ven entrar a la fiesta el vino mas fuerte comienza a circular y yo bebo sin parar, según las costumbres macedonias inclino una y otra vez mi copa, Ptolomeo me mira y se acerca por primera vez en meses.** **

****-Alejandro, mi rey no bebas mas, todos hablan de que te ves ya demasiado cansado, ¿por que no regresas a palacio a descansar?** **

****-oh Ptolomeo mi buen amigo y hermano, no puedo descansar, cada vez que cierro los ojos le veo y quiero alcanzarlo pero la oscuridad es ahora su dueña y no me lo presta ni siquiera un momentito, no pierdas ya tu tiempo viejo amigo, déjame ya** **

****-¿crees que si mueres eso le haría feliz?** **

****-así por lo menos estaríamos juntos** **

****Le rozo el hombro a Ptolomeo mientras veo llenarse mi copa de nueva cuenta, es como si mil rostros distorsionados me miraran y alentarán, son el mal hecho carne esta vez brindo por todos mis amigos y por el mito de nuestra existencia, bebo sin parar y caigo al suelo estrepitosamente.** **

****De eso hace tres días mi amado, desde entonces me he puesto ha recordar a detalle de todo lo relacionado con nosotros, siento a la fría muerte acercarse a mi, solo me lamento por que no podré ver el monumento hecho para ti terminado.** **

****Los médicos vienen y van, cada vez se siente mas claramente que la vida me deja, todos lo saben, incluso he mandado traer a Estatira para que me vea antes de partir espero que lo logre por que las fuerzas me están dejando.** **

****Esta noche Bagoas esta a mi lado, fiel a mi hasta el final... es hora de despedirme se que tal vez mañana no tenga la fuerza suficiente de hacerlo, cada vez me siento mas cerca de ti...** **

****-Ba...goas** **

****-si mi señor ¿dime si necesitas algo, lo haré traer para ti?** **

****-lamento dejarte solo muchacho...** **

****-yo no lamento haberte conocido Iskander, a tu lado fui inmensamente feliz** **

****\- y debes seguir siendo feliz, pronto serás libre, no dejaré que te esclavicen, Ptolomeo...él...te cuidara** **

****Veo sus ojos negros llorando como quisiera hacerle ver que no debe sufrir por que estoy haciendo lo que quiero, pronto estaré contigo...** **

****-una cosa mas Bagoas...** **

****-dime gran Alejandro** **

****-una vez que este muerto y mi pira funeraria arda en los cielos, toma un pedacito de lo que quede de mi, en esa pequeña cajita de oro esta Hefestion, solo asegúrate de que estemos juntos** **

****-así lo haré mi señor** **

****Después de esto caí en un profundo letargo, al despertar del que considero un fantástico sueño comprendo que no debí temerle al destino, es estar vivo lo que es insoportable, Ptolomeo, Cratero y Casandro están al pie de mi cama, la fiebre ha subido y ahora me es imposible hablar pero escucho nítidamente todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, es la hora de que el ejército vea a su rey por última vez...** **

****Un sin fin de hombres pasan a mi lado, algunos besan mis manos, saben que este es mi final, un chiquillo de mirada penetrante se inclina hacia a mi susurrándome algo que me hace querer exterminarle como al peor de los bichos** **

****-fui yo Alejandro, yo le mate y si pudiera hacerlo de nuevo, lo haría** **

****Le veo alejarse de mi, como me es posible le sigo con la mirada, yo le he visto antes estoy seguro y es cuando los brazos de Casandro le reciben en un cálido abrazo, puedo entender que este le dice "hermano"** **

****Yolas te ha matado mi amado, no fue Roxana ni tampoco fui yo, fue por Casandro que estás muerto, ahora lo entiendo, Yolas debió ser el confidente de su hermano, este al quejarse por tu abandono y sintiéndose despreciado le hizo ver al menor de sus hermanos que eras un odioso ser merecedor del peor de los castigos, creó en su hermanito un profundo odio que desencadeno en tu muerte, él te mato para limpiar el nombre de su hermano y reestablecer su orgullo y probablemente Casandro no lo sepa, a mi muerte él bien podría iniciar una guerra y terminar con toda mi descendencia se que lo hará por que yo haría lo mismo siendo él.** **

****Mi impresión es tanta y tan grande que quiero que mi cuerpo me obedezca y se ponga de pie pero los médicos no hacen nada para ayudarme, todos me dejan a mi suerte.** **

****Se inicia una guerra encarnecida por el poder, tristes buitres que no esperan a que yo ya no este, lo quieren todo de una vez y exigen un nombre:** **

****el de mi heredero.** **

****Pero mi mente comienza a perderse en ti, pienso en todos aquellos a los que amé como mi padre, Filotas y su padre Parmenio, Clito el negro y tu, se que están esperándome puedo verlos claramente sobre mi, quiero ir con ustedes, tu en especial mi amado Patroclo estiras tus manos y rozas las puntas de tus dedos con los míos y yo lucho por no romper ese lazo alcanzo a escucharte decir "déjalo ir" como puedo saco nuestro anillo de mi dedo, las voces desesperadas me rodean y acosan, incluso la voz de Roxana a la cual culpe injustamente y que llora descontrolada pidiendo perdón, solo espero que Zeus les proteja a ella y a mi hijo, que quepa la cordura en todos estos hombres con los cuales tuve el gusto de luchar y que me llevaron tan lejos así como yo hice con ellos cruzando frontera tras frontera, también pienso en mi madre, se que comprenderá que esto debía ser así...** **

****Es ahora cuando sigo tu camino, una fina oscuridad me envuelve pero no tengo miedo, estas aquí conmigo puedo sentirte claramente y susurras que "vivimos siempre juntos y moriremos juntos" ahora es cuando me voy y lo último que veo es a nuestro anillo rodando por el suelo, después solo la paz del silencio.** **

Notas y Disclaimers de la autora de este Fanfiction:

Ningún personaje me pertenece pero algunos diálogos y pasajes de esta historia fueron tomados de la maravillosa película de Oliver Stone "Alexander", así como un fragmento del libro "la Juventud de Alejandro" de Roger Peyrefitte, las novelas de Gisbert Haefs "Alejandro el conquistador de un imperio y Alejandro el unificador de Grecia" también fueron fuente de inspiración y base en este relato que no tiene otro fin mas que el de entretenerlos.

Los protagonistas de este relato son personificados por Colin Farrell como Alexander, Jared Leto como Hefestion y Jonathan Rhys Meyers como Casandro.

Con cariño para todos aquellos que aman el slash.


End file.
